Eternal Love
by Evy N
Summary: Michaela and Sully met by chance, at the train station in Denver. Unfortunately, she is on her way back to Boston. Will he ever see her again?
1. Chapter 1

**Eternal Love**

**Chapter 1**

It was late in the evening when Dr. Josef Quinn, his wife Elizabeth and their daughter, Dr. Michaela Quinn, sat in the parlor at their house in Boston. And while Josef read the Boston Globe and Elizabeth was stitching, Michaela was absorbed in a book.

"This sounds interesting," Josef broke the silence.

"What is it?" Michaela looked up.

"There is a medical conference in Denver on March 1th and they are looking for doctors, in particular from the East, who want to report the newest medical development to the doctors out west."

Looking up from her stitching Elizabeth frowned. "Josef Quinn, I know what's on your mind. But you wouldn't do that, would you?"

Michaela looked puzzeled.

"Well, Mike," Josef glanced at his daughter. "What do you think about a journey to Denver?"

"To join the medical conference?" Michaela wanted to know excitedly.

"Oh no, Josef," Elizabeth sighed. "I know sometimes you have silly ideas but you can't really intend to take our daughter with you in this...could, rough wilderness! Denver! That's so far away!" she exclaimed and then continued, "and I think David shares my opinion. He won't permit Michaela to go."

"Permit? Mother, I'm an adult woman and I make my own desicions," Michaela said with an angry voice. "And in addition, I don't need David's permission!"

"But you are almost engaged!"

"Almost engaged?" Michaela exclaimed.

"Well, you two spend a lot of time together. He took you out to the opera and to fancy restaurants, he often has dinner with us. And you both are doctors, you share the same interests and besides…I saw him kissing you last night when he took you home."

"Mother!"

"Everyone knows a kiss is like a plight. So it's only a matter of time until he'll ask for your hand. He is a kind man, a suitable good match, Michaela."

"Mother, I like David very much. But do you really mean that's enough for a life time partnership?"

"Yes, of course! "

"But…."

"No buts, Michaela…," Elizabeth said harshly.

"Ladies, I think that's enough for now!" Josef interrupted mother and daughter. ""Elizabeth, in my opinion a journey to Denver could be a new experience for Michaela. She could meet other doctors, maybe even woman doctors."

"There'll be no other woman doctors, Josef, and you know that!" Elizabeth replied.

"But maybe, I could find a husband out there…how did you call it, Mother? Yes, in this 'rough wilderness'," Michaela said with a grin.

"Michaela!" Elizabeth got pale and pressed her hand against her heart.

"It's enough, Mike," Josef intervened. "Apologize to your mother!"

"I'm sorry, Mother," Michaela did it, abashed. Then she turned towards her father. "I would like to accompany you to Denver."

"All right, darling," he smiled, "tomorrow I'll send a wire to Denver to announce our arrival."

--

The medical conference was over and Josef and Michaela Quinn were on their way back home to Boston. While Michaela sat on a bench in the outdoor waiting area of the Denver train station, her father talked to another colleague inside of the station. She had closed her eyes and thought back to the last few days. Like her mother predicted, there hadn't been other woman doctors. Sure, most of the men were impressed, not about her medical skills but her beauty. No one of them had ever met a woman doctor and Michaela wasn't taken seriously by her male colleagues. Michaela knew, if it wasn't in reference to her father, Dr. Josef Quinn, no one would have noticed her. But there was one exception: Dr. Charles Bernard, a general practitioner, and his brother Dr. Jeremy Bernard, who was a gynecologist. Both men were from Boston too, but lived in Denver for a long time. These doctors had treated her like a colleague, asked for her opinion and shared their practical knowledge with her. She sighed loudly when suddenly a cry for help reached her ears.

"Help, we need help! Is here a doctor?" A boy about the age of fifteen ran into the waiting area. "We need a doctor!"

"I'm a doctor!" Michaela jumped up and took her medical bag.

"You? A woman?" The boy looked at Michaela hesitantly. "You are a doctor?"

"Yes, I am!"

"Well…," he looked around still searching for a "real" doctor, but obviously this lady was the only one.

"Uhm, Ma'am follow me," and he began to run.

Michaela followed him as fast as she could and a moment later they reached a group of craftsmen with one of them lying motionless on the ground.

"Please, Gentlemen, let me through! I'm a doctor." But the men ignored her. "I'm a doctor!"

Finally one of the men gave way and she bent down to the unconscious man.

"What happened?" she asked the boy who kneeled next to her.

"He was on the ladder when two fighting boys tumbled against it and suddenly he lost balance and fell. Please Ma'am, don't let him die!" the boy cried desperately.

One of the other men called, "Hey Lady, what about a kiss of life? For all of us!" The men laughed and another one said, "Wake up, mountain man," and patted the man's cheek. "Wake up! Believe me, it's worth to wake up!" The men laughed again.

Michaela ignored the comments and looked at the man on the ground. He had shoulder-length sun bleached hair and his skin was bronzed. He wore a blue shirt and a blue headband. And buckskin trousers. She had never seen a man with such trousers, not even workmen!

"He is handsome," Michaela thought. "Very handsome!"

Michaela pushed away this thoughts and began the physical examinaton. First she checked his pulse then her hands scanned his head and face, arms, the upper part of his body and his legs.

"Sir, can you hear me?" she asked while she opened the buttons of his shirt and put the stethoscope on his chest. His heartbeat was strong and steady. Then Michaela took the stethoscope away and laid her small, warm left hand over the man's heart. She couldn't figure out why she did this, but she couldn't resist. While she felt his heartbeat at her palm she briefly closed her eyes and an incredible warm feeling streamed from her hand over her arm into her heart, touched her heart.

"Sir, can you hear me?" she repeated with a trembling voice.

The man on the ground heard a lovely female voice, smelled a soft flower scent and felt an incredible warm feeling in his heart and when he opened his eyes he saw the face of an angel. He put his strong hand over Michaela's small one that still rested on his heart.

"I'm in heaven," he sighed, looking directly into the woman's multi-colored eyes.

Michaela couldn't take away her gaze from his eyes. Eyes like a deep blue sea.

When the man began to groan Michaela came back to reality and pulled out her hand from his.

"Uhm, no Sir, you are not in heaven. You came down to earth – in the full sense of the word," she smiled at him.

"What a lovely smile," he whispered.

Michaela ignored his words. "You fell down the ladder, but fortunately you have no serious injuries," she explained to him. "But believe me, tomorrow you'll get bad headaches and a lot of bruises!"

"Byron, you are all right?" The young boy asked the man.

"Yes, Cayden. I'm all right. You heard what the Lady said." Once again his eyes met Michaela's and she blushed. And while she put away her stethoscope, a man approached the group.

"Darling, here you are! Is something wrong? Do you need my help?" he asked Michaela.

Michaela stood up and smoothed her skirt. "No, no thank you. Everything is all right now. This man had a small accident," she said and gave a shy smile to the handsome man on the ground when the whistle of a train broke their eye contact.

"Last call. All aboard now," the conductor called.

"We have to catch the train, young lady," the man pointed out and gripped her arm.

She stood up and said to the man in buckskins, "Sir, you must rest now. And please visit a medical office for a thorough examination."

"I promise," he nodded.

"Good bye," she whispered with a shy glance and walked away, turning her head in his direction again and again. They both knew at this moment that they wouldn't see each other again. And they knew too, when her hand lay over his heart, both had shared a feeling that would last forever.

"Wait," he called after her, "what's your name and where are you from?"

Michaela turned around and began to speak but the whistle of the train drowned her voice "Michaela Quinn." Unfortunately, he couldn't hear her because the train whistled again. "From Boston." And then she was out of his sight.

"Cayden, please do me a favor, run after her," the man told the boy, "ask for her name."

Out of breath, Michaela and her father made it to the train and when they reached their compartment Michaela's thoughts went back to these deep blue eyes. "Byron," she thought with a rapid heartbeat. "his name is Byron." She sighed sadly, knowing that she would never see this man again.

"Michaela, is something wrong?" her father wanted to know.

"No," she replied and blushed.

Suddenly there was a knock on the window and outside on the platform stood this young boy, Cayden, and begged to open the window.

Josef pulled it down. "Slow down young man! What's the reason for your behavior?"

"Excuse me, Sir. But…but my friend wants to know your name," he said to Josef but turned his head to Michaela.

Josef Quinn noticed this with a smile, full aware that it wasn't his name the boy wanted to know but Michaela's. He took a calling card from his bag and handed it out to the boy. But at this moment the train gathered speed and the card, one end in Josef's hand the other one in Cayden's, tore appart.

"Oh no," Cayden cried out and then he stood on the platform with only a piece of the calling card.

"He was very handsome, wasn't he," Josef said to his daughter when he closed the window.

"Who?" she asked innocently.

"This man down on the ground."

"Really?"

"Really," said her father with a wink and became engrossed in his newspaper.

--

Byron Sully, that was the name of the man who fell from the ladder, still sat on the ground holding a piece of the calling card in his hand.

"I'm so sorry, Byron," the boy glanced at him "But it happened so fast."

"It's okay, Cayden." He tousled his hair. "But how often should I say it again: call me Sully!"

The boy grinned with pleasure. "But I like to call you Byron. It's the same name my late brother had and you are like a big brother for me. Byron!"

Sully smiled and turned his attention back to the ripped card in his hand.

_ Josef Quinn, M.D / Mic  
__ Mt. Vernon Street 10  
__ Beacon Hill, Boston_

At least he knew where she came from. Boston. That's far from Denver.

Actually, he couldn't figure out why he wanted to know who she was. He wasn't interested in other women, not after…

But he also knew that he would never forget her.

--

A week after his fall Sully lay on his cot at the working camp, staring at the ceiling. So many thoughts ran through his mind and all of them circled around two women: His late wife Abagail, who died giving birth to their first child Hannah, and this woman doctor. After Abagail's and Hannah's death several years ago he was certain that he would never fall in love again, that he would be alone for the rest of his life. But now that he had met this woman from Boston something had changed. Even though he didn't know who she was, he felt attracted by her right at the moment she laid her dainty hand on his heart, when she had touched him. It felt as if she had broken the bonds with only one touch, bonds that constricted his heart since Abagail's death.

Now he lay here, confused about all the thoughts that crossed his mind and the feelings in his heart. Feelings he had had and sometimes still had for Abagail and feelings he could have for the woman doctor. Thinking of both women quickened his heartbeat, made his hands moist and his throat dry. "I guess, she don't know what she had done to me," he sighed lowly.

"Byron?" a voice whispered in the darkness, "are you still awake?"

"Mmh?"

"Can I ask you something?" Cayden sat up and pulled his legs out of his cot.

"Cayden, it's late. Why don't you sleep yet?"

There was a moment of silence.

"You can't forget her, am I right?" said the boy in Sully's direction.

"What the heck are you talking about?"

"You can't forget this lady doctor," Cayden explained.

Sully didn't answer.

"The last few days you were lost in thoughts. And you have that look in your eyes."

Sully smiled in the darkness, "What kind of look?"

"Well, it's hard to explain. I would say it's love."

"You know I still love Abagail."

"Yes, I know," Cayden nodded, "But all the time I know you, your eyes looked so sad. And now your look has changed since you've met this woman." And Cayden continued, "I can understand that. She was beautiful, smart and so nice."

"Yeah, she was," Sully whispered.

"Then tell her."

"Pardon?"

"Send her a letter or a telegram and tell her. Or at least thank her for her help."

"Cayden, I can't do that."

"Yes you can! You take a sheet of paper and…"

"Hey boy, you don't know what you're talking about. So, let's get back to sleep now, all right?"

Cayden grinned in the darkness. "Good night, Byron. And think about my advice."

"Good night, Cayden." And like Cayden told him, he thought about his advice all night. He could send her a telegram and thank her for treating. But maybe, she didn't remember. He shook his head, "A telegram, what a stupid idea!" He turned around and looked out of the window at the full moon. He felt like he was unfaithful to Abagail because he was thinking about this woman from Boston.

--

Back in Boston, Michaela too couldn't forget what happened in Denver some days ago, especially not this man whom the young boy had called Byron. He was so different from David. David was a doctor – Byron was a craftsman. David wore custom-made suits – he wore buckskin trousers. David had straight short hair – he had wavy long hair. David had brown eyes - and Byron so wonderful deep blue ones. Michaela sighed.

"Michaela?"

When he didn't get an answer he called her again. "Michaela, did you enjoy the stage play?" David asked her while the audience around them applauded.

"Mmh?"

"Is everything all right, Honey?" He touched her arm. "You look like you are far away with your thoughts."

Michaela felt caught and stammered, "Everything is fine. And yes, I enjoyed this evening. It was wonderful. Thank you, David. But please," she looked around and whispered, "don't call me 'Honey'. That sounds as if we were engaged!"

"Would it be so bad to be my fiancée?" He looked at her and Michaela blushed because of his question.

"David, you know how I think about this. And it's to soon for such a final decision!"

"You know I love you, Michaela, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. And all the time I thought you loved me, too. But I guess you don't love me enough for a marriage, do you?"

Michaela tried to evade the issue and that was why she didn't answer him.

When he accompanied her home she was very quiet, and as they reached the house and he wanted to kiss her good night like he always did, she turned her head aside so that his lips missed her mouth and only touched her cheek.

"Michaela, what's wrong with you? Since you are back from this medical conference you have changed!"

"Nothing is wrong with me. I'm tired, that's all. It was a strenuous week."

He looked at her skeptically. "Really?"

"Really!" She gave him a soft smile. "Good night, David." She opened the door and slipped inside, relieved that he was gone. Quickly, she ran upstairs to her bedroom and after she closed the door, she went to the window.

"Is really everything all right with me like I told David?" Michaela talked to herself. But she knew since she had touched this stranger's chest nothing was all right. Never before she had such a feeling in her heart, such warmth. All the time she had been sure that the feeling she had for David was love. She liked to talk to him, to spend time with him and they shared the same professional interests. But after she had met this man in Denver, nothing was sure anymore. When she thought about Byron, her heart began to jump and her hands got moist. Her heart never jumped when she thought of David.

She looked into the full moon night and sighed.

"Perhaps, you just watch the same moon like I do, somewhere in Denver," she whispered. "Or maybe you have already forgotten me, Byron."

--

"I did it!" Sully told the boy a few days later.

"You did what?"

"I've sent her a telegram."

"Really?" Cayden exclaimed excitedly.

"Yeap."

"I'm proud of you, Byron Sully," somewhat cheekily Cayden patted Sully's shoulder.

"But now I don't know whether this was such a good idea. What if this man who picked her up was her husband?"

"Oh, you won't believe this. He was an old man!"

"Who knows?" Sully replied.

Suddenly there was a loud shout to hear, "Hey guys, either you both go back to work immediately or I'll tell the boss to cut your wage!" It was Henry, the foreman.

"Come on, Cayden. Let's finish our work before we get into trouble," Sully told him. "Only one more week and it's done."

--

Dr. Josef and Dr. Michaela Quinn had been very busy the last few days. It looked as if half of Boston had caught a cold. Sneezing and coughing people filled their medical office and it was almost 7 p. m. when the last patient left the office.

"What a day!" Josef murmured tiredly and leaned back in his chair, Michaela let out a relieved sigh, too when the door was opened and Elizabeth came in. "Supper is ready in half an hour." She laid a pile of letters on her husband's desk. "And this is today's mail."

"Thank you, I'll look at it before supper."

"And in the meantime I'll clean the instruments," Michaela told him.

Josef opened letter after letter. "Oh, here is a letter from Charles Bernard. You remember him and his brother, Mike?" he asked his daughter.

"Yes, of course. These both doctors were the only ones who gave me the feeling that I was welcome at the medical conference in Denver," she said sadly.

"I know, Mike," he sighed, "but I hope you don't regret that you've accompanied me to Denver."

"No, father, of course not."

Josef turned his attention back to the letter and shortly after Michaela heard him laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"Listen, Mike, this part is for you: _Miss __Michaela, if you ever be tired of working with my good old friend Josef in Boston – sorry Josef – you are always welcome in our medical practice in Denver. We could use good doctors here out West "_

"Charly, this old charmer!" Josef grinned.

Michaela came to his side and kneeled next to him, "Father, I hope you know I would never leave you!" she said with a terrified look.

"I know, darling," he said while he stroked her cheek fondly.

"Good," she sighed relieved.

After supper Michaela went up to her bedroom. When she lay on her bed with a book she heard a knock and the door opened.

"May I come in?" It was her father who held a sheet of paper in his hand.

"Why, certainly!" She sat up and put her book away.

Josef closed the door and sat down next to his daughter.

"I guess, that's for you." He handed a telegram to her.

"From Dr. Bernard again?" she said with a grin.

"No."

Now curious, she took the telegram. "But it's adressed to you father, it's called 'Dr. Josef Quinn.'"

"Read it," he ordered.

_ Dear Ma'am,  
__ I don't know if you remember me. __I want to thank you for your help  
at the Denver __train station after my falling from the ladder.  
__ Sincerely, Byron Sully_

_ PS: Like you predicted, I got a really bad headache. _

Michaela blushed and whispered "Byron Sully".

"It's from the young man you treated before we left Denver, isn't it?" her father wondered.

Michaela nodded and looked away embarrassed.

"I think this telegram is a pleasing-gesture. He seems to have good manners. Far too seldom we doctors get such a nice thank-you," Josef explained. "Besides, I guess this thank-you is rather for the woman than the doctor." He looked at her. "You liked him, mmh?"

Michaela grew more and more embarrassed, but she nodded.

"There is nothing to be abashed of, Mike. Like you said before we went to Denver: You are an adult woman and not a young girl anymore. I know you often hide your true feelings, especially when it comes to men."

Josef stood up and looked at her with a fatherly, understanding smile.

"Will you answer his telegram?" he asked her.

"I don't know whether this is proper, father."

"I think you should," he advised. "But if you answer him, you better don't mention it to your mother…or David!" He kissed her forehead. "Good night, darling."

Michaela didn't sleep well that night. Should she really answer his telegram? Maybe it was nothing more than a polite gesture? And what if her mother found out? She would never understand that she had fallen in love with another man but David. Michaela was startled about her thoughts. Had she really said "fallen in love"? Michaela sighed out loud. Surely he was married and had children.

"But I'll do it!" and with this words and his face on her mind she fell asleep.

Early next morning she went to the telegraph office to send a wire to Denver.

_ Dear Mr. Sully,  
__ Thank you for your telegram. I hope you are well again.  
__ Sincerely, Michaela Quinn, M. D._

_ PS: Of course I remember you. I always will._

The last words were not what she had meant to write; they had come from her mind of their own accord. But what did it matter? There was no chance of ever seeing this man again. So why should she not tell him the truth?

--

It was Sully's last day in Denver. The work was finished and he was glad to get home to Colorado Springs. He missed his wolf, he missed the woods and he missed his brother and best friend Cloud Dancing. Cayden and he had received their wages for this month of hard work and both guys were now packing their bags at the working camp.

"It was nice to meet you, Cayden."

"Same with you, Byron Sully. I'll miss you."

"What will you do now?"

"I'll go back to my parents to Boulder. Mother wrote they missed me very much."

Sully nodded and took off one of his bead strings.

"This is for you, Cayden. I hope you will never forget your "big brother" Byron Sully." He laid it around Cayden's neck.

"I'll never forget you! How could I?" he said while he touched his gift. "Thank you."

Suddenly they heard someone calling from outside.

"Is Sully still here? Byron Sully!"

Cayden and Sully looked at each other, not knowing what this meant.

"I'm here," he opened the door and walked outside. "Who want's to know?"

A man neared and handed him a telegram and while Sully read it, Cayden got more and more curious.

"Byron, what's wrong? Bad news?"

"No! No, on the contrary! You won't believe it! This is a telegram from her. Dr. Michaela Quinn from Boston!"

"You're joking!"

"Not at all. Look yourself," and Sully handed the paper over to Cayden who started grinning from ear to ear.

"That sounds like she is fond of you, too."

"You think so?"

Cayden rolled his eyes. "Of course she is! Or why has she answered your telegram? Haven't you read the last sentence?"

Sully read the telegram again and again.

"But this doesn't mean a thing."

"I suppose it does."

"I think it's only a polite gesture. Besides, there is no chance to see her again."

"Who knows? Expect the unexpected."

"No, there is no chance. And like I told you before, I still love Abagail."

"Byron, she is dead! You have a right to be happy again after so many years."

"You don't know what you are talking about!" Sully replied angrily, turned around and walked inside to finish his packing. Two hours later they said good bye to each other with a friendly hug and Sully got on the stage coach that would bring him home to Colorado Springs.

--

When he arrived in Colorado Springs, his first way led him to the cemetery behind the church.

"I'm back, Abagail." He knelt in front of the two graves and laid down a bunch of flowers. For a few minutes he was lost in thoughts about his former life with Abagail. He closed his eyes and he could picture her as if she stood before him: the black hair, her gentle dark eyes, a face like porcelain, her lovely voice, her multi-coloured eyes, her flower scent, her face, just like that of an angel…All of a sudden he felt as if hit in the stomach when he realised that his memories of Abagail had been replaced with thoughts of Dr. Michaela Qiunn and he became angry with himself.

"Oh Abagail, how can I do such a thing to you?" he said out loud, stood up quickly and walked away. But then he hesitated, turned around and went back to her grave.

"May I ever be happy again, Abagail?"

Suddenly it felt like a hand touching his face, stroking back his hair and someone – no, not someone, for him it was definitely Abagail – said in a soft whisper "Sully, I love you and that's why I want you to be happy. I want you to find love again. You should go on with your life. But please, don't forget what we had together."

"I never will!" he whispered and now somehow relieved he left the graveyard and went back to town. And on his way he made a decision. He would buy a plot of land and build a new house on it for his new start of life.

Just before he reached the boarding house to say hello to his friend Charlotte Cooper and her kids, he heard someone calling after him.

"Sully! Sully! Wait!"

He turned around and a woman with shoulder length black curly hair rushed to him and he couldn't prevent that she hugged him. Quickly he freed himself from her embrace and stepped back.

"It's nice to have you back, Sully!"

"Hello Constance."

Constance Bray was twentyfour years old and came to Colorado Springs one year ago. She was the daughter of Loren Bray's brother Ed, consequently Loren's niece and Abagail's cousin. When her parents passed away because of an accident Loren decided that she could live with him. She was a nice and friendly woman and everyone in town liked her. Very often her gestures and behavior reminded everyone of Abagail, especially Loren.

"Is this all you have to say?" Constance adored Sully.

Everyone in town knew that she was head over heals in love with him since she had met him for the first time. And everyone also knew that Sully didn't reciprocate her feelings. But she refused to believe it and she felt certain that someday he would love her too, in particular because he was always kind and nice to her.

"Nice to see you," he answered politely.

"Didn't you miss me?"

"Constance…."

"I know you can't admit yet because you are still mourning. But I know…" she whispered.

Sully felt very uncomfortable. "Constance, please stop this.

To his relieve at this moment the door of the boarding house opened and Charlotte Cooper came out.

"Sully, I could use your help inside. Would you be so nice, please?"

He turned around and said to Charlotte "Yep, I'm comin'."

"I'm looking forward to see you again, Sully," Constance told him and walked back to the mercantile.

"Oh godness, Charlotte," Sully said relieved when he closed the door behind him. "Thanks for saving me!"

"When I looked outside the window and I saw you and Constance I could imagine how annoying this situation must be for you," she smiled at him knowingly.

"I don't know what I should do. I don't love her and I never will!" he said in an angry tone. "But she don't get it!"

He sat down on a chair and Charlotte handed him a mug with hot coffee.

"Someday she'll become aware of it, trust me."

"I hope so," he sighed and took a slug of his coffee.

Shortly after Brian and Colleen came back from school and both were very pleased to have her friend back. And when Matthew came home from work they all sat around the dining table and listened to Sully's story about his work in Denver, about the boy Cayden and about his fall from the ladder; but he didn't mention that he had met a woman doctor from Boston. Michaela was his little secret.

--

Early the next day he set out to the Indian camp to meet his brother Cloud Dancing and his wife Snow Bird. A few miles outside town he came to an open range with a wonderful view. Near by was a creek and in the middle of a meadow stood a big old oaktree.

"That's it!" Fascinated he took in his surrounding. "This is the perfect place where I wanna build a new homestead!" He stayed for a while and in his mind he envisioned what the homestead could look like: Downstairs a huge living room and a kitchen, upstairs two or three bedrooms, in front of the house a porch with a bench to watch the stars and the moon in the summer nights. But with whom should he share this house and this view? He sighed and his thoughts went away to a woman with multi-colored eyes…

Wolf lay beside Cloud Dancing who sat cross-legged next to the fire place, carving a new flute. Suddenly Wolf lifted his head and straightened his ears.

"Hey boy, what's wrong?" Cloud Dancing stroked Wolf's fur. "He's coming, right?" Cloud Dancing arose and looked into the direction in which Wolf was running. An shortly after, Sully appeared from the woods with Wolf on his side.

"Ha-ho my brother," Cloud Dancing greeted him.

"Ha-ho," Sully answered and both man hugged each other.

"It's good to see you my friend."

"I'm glad to be back."

How was Denver?"

"Strenuous, it was a lot of hard work."

Sully looked around the camp.

"Is everything all right here?"

Cloud Dancing sighed, "I don't think so. I've seen buffalo hunters a few days ago. And soldiers."

Sully lifted his head. "Soldiers?"

"The soldiers are coming to keep my people at the reservation and if the hunters continue killing more buffalos my people will starve next winter."

"In Denver I've heard the railroad company will extend the route to El Paso."

"Your people call it progress, my people call it extermination of Indian tribes."

Both men remained silent for a few minutes before Cloud Dancing changed the theme.

"How about a hunting trip?"

"Sounds good to me!" Sully grinned.

At the end of a successful hunting day Cloud Dancing set a fire for the night and Sully prepared food. After they had eaten they sat by the fire with a cup of coffee.

"Will you tell me what's bothering you?" Cloud Dancing asked Sully.

"How do you know?"

"I know you, my brother."

Sully sighed, "I've met a woman in Denver."

"You've often met women before."

"But this time it was different. This woman was different from others."

"The spirits told me about a change in your life. Something new is coming up.'"

"Have the spirits told you anything more?"

"No. But I guess, you'll tell me what had happened."

First Sully remained silent but then he told his brother how he had met that woman doctor and that he thought about her again and again. He also told what Abagail's spirit had told him and that he wanted to buy a part of land, build a new homestead and start over with his life.

"You know I'm not that kind of man who falls in love quickly. Abagail was my first love and with her death I've lost a part of my life," Sully told Cloud Dancing. "But that day in Denver when this woman doctor laid her hand on my chest, I…I can't describe this feeling, Cloud Dancing. It was like…damn, I don't know what it was." Furious Sully threw the rest of his coffee into the fire and stood up. "I go to sleep now."

"Sully?"

"Mmh?" he turned back to face Cloud Dancing.

"I guess that feeling is called love. Don't figtht it."

"Love?"

"My brother, you have been gone many seasons without love. Love is like the elk. Strong, powerful and hard to kill. If you look in your heart, you will find the courage to love again."

"I hope you're right," Sully sighed loudly.

"I know I am. And with a new house you'll make a new beginning."

"I wished she wouldn't live so far away. I know I'll never see her again," he said while he walked away.

"That's not what the spirits told me," Cloud Dancing called after him.

--

_Chapter 2 will follow soon... - tell me what you think_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It was a few days later when Constance was on her way to the café that she saw Sully entering the post-office. Quickly she decided to wait for him because she hadn't seen him in town for a few days. When she sat on the bench in front of the building, she heard Sully and Horace talking.

"All right, Sully. I'll immediately send the papers to the land registry and we'll get an answer back in a couple of days. Then the property will be yours. It's a lovely spot for a new home. Congratulation Sully."

"Thanks Horace. But please, I want you to keep this quiet."

"Of course, you know I took an oath."

Constance's heartbeat quickened about what she had heard. This could only mean one thing: Sully would build a new house because he wanted to have a new family and that meant he would marry again.

„I knew it!" she thought very pleased.

When Sully came out he met the waiting Constance.

„Hello Constance," he greeted her politely.

„Sully, nice to see you. Are you on your way to Grace?"

„Uhm, yes."

„Then I'll accompany you," and with that she hooked her arm through Sully's, guiding him toward the café. But this was unpleasant for him, so he caught her arm, stopping her.

"I walk by myself."

"Of course," she answered abashed and blushed, and both walked silently side by side through the alley toward Grace's café. Almost all of the tables were occupied when they entered, but Grace lead them to the last free table and took their order.

After Grace had brought the meal Constance asked Sully, "So, you've bought land?"

"What?" Sully thought he had misheard. "What do you mean?"

"Sorry, Sully, I didn't want to eavesdrop, but when I came to the telegraph office I heard Horace and you talking."

"You are wrong!"

"No, I've heard it exactly. You bought land and you'll build a new house. Does it mean you are no longer mourning and you want to marry again?" she asked him full of expectation. And when he didn't answer she continued, "Maybe you and I, sometimes…"

Sully's face and voice showed that he became short-tempered.

„Constance, we have to talk!" He grabbed her arm and led her out of the café while most of the people at the other tables turned to stare.

„Listen, you are a nice young woman, Constance. Everybody in town likes you and so do I, as a friend. In many things you remind me of Abagail, really." For a short moment his eyes went sad but then he turned back to her. „I know you figured we both could become a couple. But this will never happen. I'm sorry if you have false hopes; but I'm also sure you will acknowledge that they were not given to you by me!"

„But..." Constance replied.

„Listen, I know you want a family with a husband and children and you deserve it all, really. But I'm not the man who will give you all this. I'm not in love with you, Constance."

"But I've thought you were," Constance said tearfully.

„No, I'm not." And to leave no doubt Sully added, "I'll never marry again."

With this he left her behind and walked away.

--

In Boston Michaela's life was completely consumed by work. If she wasn't with her father at the practice, she took over volunteer shifts at the hospital. But at night when she lay in bed, she felt lonely. She was thirty-four years old and an unmarried woman. 'Old maid' the men called her when they thought she didn't listen. But she did. And it hurt a lot.  
Despite her daily routine Michaela couldn't get Byron Sully out of her mind. Something like that had never happened before, not even with David. Almost every night she had the same dream: She saw Byron's face in a crowed place but he didn't see her. She called him but he couldn't hear her.  
Even her father noticed that Michaela often mused when she felt unwatched. One day when she once again stood at the window and looked out on the street, he came to her side and placed his arms around her shoulder.

"You can't forget him, mmh?"

First she didn't answer but nodded. But then she said, "What's wrong with me? I know that I'll never see him again but he's still on my mind."

"I guess you are fond of him."

"But Father, how could I? I don't know this man. I only saw him for a few minutes."

He shrugged his shoulders. "Sometimes there is no explanation for such a thing."

--

About a month after Sully had bought his new property, a tall and sturdy man stepped out of the stagecoach that just had arrived.  
Hank, the saloon owner, and Jake, the barber, who were on the porch of the saloon, watched him while he stood in front of the mercantile just as if he was searching for something or someone.

„Do you know him?" Hank asked Jake, with a cigar in the corner of his mouth.

„Never seen," Jake answered while the stranger now neared the saloon.

With a tip on his hat he asked „I'm looking for Byron Sully. Do you know where I can find him?"

„Mister, you won't find Sully, Sully will find you!" Jake told the stranger.

The man looked around, considering. "Is there a hotel in town?"

"No, Sir, but opposite the saloon," Jake told him with a nod, "is Widow Cooper's boarding house."

"Or you can get a room at my saloon," Hank offered, "with a lot of women for your entertainment, if you understand what I mean," Hank said with a grin.

"That sounds good to me!" The stranger answered with a wink and walked inside where Hank led him to a back room.

When the man came back after he had rested, he ordered a drink at the bar, where now Hank, Horace and Loren stood too, curiously watching the new customer.

"Where do you come from, Mister, and what do you want from Sully?" Loren asked.

"My name is Henry Sinclair and I know Sully from Denver. We worked together at the train station. He's a very good carpenter! And I came to offer him a new job." He took a slug of his whisky. "Now I only have to find him."

"That will be difficult, Sir, because he lives somewhere out in the woods. Nobody knows exactly where."

"In the woods?"

"Yes, he is Colorado Springs' lonesome mountain man," Hank told him with a smirk.

"I know where you can find him," Horace exclaimed, but immediately his face turned red when he recognized what he had said.

"You?" Hank asked with narrowed eyes.

"Uhm, yes." Horace nodded and turned to Mr. Sinclair. "I'll bring Sully to town."

"Hey Horace, are you sure you know where he is? No one knows the woods like Sully. At the end you get lost out there!" All men laughed.

"He'll be in town soon, trust me!"

"Thank you." Henry patted his shoulder. "Hank, two glasses of whisky for this kind gentleman and me."

--

The next morning Horace rented one of Richard E.'s horses and rode to Sully's new purchased property, where Sully had already set the base of his new homestead and now was going to construct the load bearing lumber walls.

"Morning Sully."

"Horace. What brings you out here?"

"There is a man in town looking for you," Horace told him.

"Me? Why?" asked Sully, wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"He said something about a job."

"What's his name?"

"Sinclair."

"I don't know anyone called Sinclair," Sully murmured and kept on working.

"He said he knows you from work in Denver. I told him I'll get you."

Sully stopped working. "From Denver?" He pondered and then it occurred to him. "Henry Sinclair, the foreman!"

"You know him?"

"Yep." Sully put off his working gloves and took a slug from his canteen.

"Tell him, I'll meet him at Grace's at noon."

"Yes, Sully." Before Horace mounted his horse he informed Sully, "I haven't told anyone where you are."

"Thanks Horace, I know I can count on you."

"You're welcome. I'll see you in town," said Horace and rode away.

--

Sully entered the café and looked around to find Henry Sinclair when a voice called, "Sully, I'm here!"

Both men were pleased to meet again, shaking hands across the table.

"It's good to see you, Sully. Nice town this Colorado Springs. In particular some of the women in town." Henry told him, looking at a woman who sat at one of the tables, waving to Sully with a lovely smile. It was Constance.

"Yep," was Sully's brief answer.

"Your sweetheart, I guess," Sinclair winked and nodded in Constance' direcction. "Mr. Lawson told me that she only has eyes for you. What a pidy," he sighed.

Sully sat down on Sinclair's table. "Let's come straight to the point. Horace told me you came to offer me a job?"

"Yes, Sully. It's something special."

"I'm not interested in a job."

"What?"

"Like I said, I'm not interested."

"Why? Everyone needs a job to earn money"

"At the moment I have something else to do."

"You already have a new job?"

"Nope."

"Listen Sully, let me tell you the offer's details."

Sully leant back on his seat and nodded.

"You remember James Parker, our client in Denver? He told me he'd watched you at work and he was impressed by you. You're a good worker he said and I agree with him. Precise, accurate, hard-working. He also was fascinated by your carving talent."

Sully smiled. He was aware of his own talent. He liked working with wood since he was a kid.

"Well, James came to me last week with a job offer for you and me. His brother, Harvey Parker, is building a new hotel, a very elegant one, and because of your carving talent he told his brother that you are the right man."

Sinclair took a piece from his apple pie. "Mmh, it tastes good!" Then he continued. "Look, the job he offers to you is to make the furniture for a complete hotel. Wardrobes, cabinets, shelves, beds, tables, chairs. Everything."

"That sounds interesting, but I'm afraid I have to refuse."

"Sully, listen. You are quite the right man for this job. And you can make a lot of money. Harvey Parker pays three times more for a week than James Parker did for the work in Denver. And you have free board and loading. Don't refuse too quickly, Sully. First take a look at these plans. We can discuss after you have taken a look."

Now Sully grew curious. He would need a lot of money to build the new homestead the way he'd planned it. The money he'd saved didn't cover all the costs. But with the money he could earn with this job he wouldn't have to hold back with the expenses.

"How long will it take to finish the job?" Sully asked Sinclair after he had a long close look at the plans.

"You'll be away for a while."

"How long?"

"It's a contract with the Parker Company until december."

Sully took a deep breath. "That's a very long time. And where does he built this hotel? In Denver?"

"No, Sully, it's far from here, at the East Coast."

Sully pondered and then told him, "Like I said before, I refuse."

"What is it that keeps you from taking the job?" Sinclair looked at Constance with a grin. "I guess it's this beautiful lady over there!"

Sully ignored this words completely instead of he said, "Well, I know it's a lot of money I could make. But I need a job around here because I'm building a house. I can't go away." After his long period of mourning Sully would focus his attention on the new homestead he would build.

Sully stood up, "Sorry, Henry, I guess your trip was in vain."

"If you should change your mind, let me know. I'm staying at the saloon for two more days."

Sully walked away but then – he didn't know why – he turned around again.

"What did you say where this hotel will be built?"

"On the East Coast. In Boston."

Sully held his breath. "Boston?"

"Yes."

Suddenly thousand thoughts crossed his mind: multi-colored eyes, a face like an angel, a soft flower scent like roses…Dr. Michaela Quinn. Could this offer be the chance to see her again? He walked back to the table.

"Uhm,…have I time to think about it again?"

"Of course, but don't take too long. We have to catch the train in Denver in five days. All hired workers will meet in Boston in two weeks."

Sully nodded. "I'll tell you my decision tomorrow." And with that he walked away.

--

After he'd left the café Sully walked out of town, walked and walked and without thinking he suddenly stood in front of his old homestead. He wasn't there since he'd left the house after Abagail's death three years ago. Looking around he saw an abandoned run-down farm. The place was a wreck. Slowly he climbed up the steps to the porch and placed his hand on the doorknob but he wasn't able to open the door. He turned around and walked to the barn where he became aware of a chopping block with his old axe stuck in it and his gloves which lay beside it. He picked up the working gloves, took the axe and began to split firewood. And he hacked and hacked and it didn't occur to him to break off. His thoughts wandered around this job in Boston. Should he take it? Only when he had split the last piece of wood he stopped hacking. Then he piled the firewood under the porch of the homestead. Exhausted, soaked and tired he sat down on the chopping block and talked to himself.

"No one needs this firewood. No one will ever live in here."

He closed the door of the barn and walked away and while he glanced back at the homestead for the last time he came to a decision…

--

The next evening Sully was invited for supper at the boarding house. He was strangely quiet and Charlotte suspected something was bothering him more than usual. She knew it wasn't unusual for Sully to be quiet, but today it was different.

Sully picked at his food and finally he turned to Charlotte, saying,

"I'm leaving Colorado Springs at the end of the week."

A deep silence fell over the room. Colleen, Matthew and Brian looked at each other worriedly. The kids liked Sully very much and they couldn't imagine Colorado Springs without him. In particular Brian would miss him because both had spend a lot of time together fishing at Cripple Creek.

"What on earth are you talking about," asked Charlotte perplexed. "You sound like you are leaving for good."

"No, not for good but for eight month," he declared. "And besides, if anyone is interested in buying the old homestead - I'm going to sell it."

"I still don't understand. And why do you want to sell your homestead? I thought, maybe, you'll move there again, someday. And anyway, where are you going?"

"I got a job on the East Coast, in Boston, to make the furniture for an entire new hotel."

"But why on earth so far away? Are you running away from your past?" Charlotte asked him.

"No, no. It's rather a new beginning. I used a part of the money I earned in Denver and bought land outside town. And I've started building a new homestead. And with this job in Boston I can make a lot of money to finish it."

"I don't know what to say, Sully." Charlotte sank into the chair. Sully laid his hand upon her arm.

"Boston!" she sighed.

"What about your Wolf?" Brian asked him. "Will you take him with you?"

"Unfortunately, I can't take Wolf to Boston so Cloud Dancing will take care of him."

--

Until the day of his departure only Cloud Dancing, Charlotte and the kids knew about Sully's decision. But there was still one man he wanted to say good bye to. Loren.

Sully entered the mercantile where the first one he met was Constance.

"Hello Sully," she greeted him.

"Constance," he replied while he was looking for Loren.

"Where is Loren?" he asked her.

"Upstairs."

Then she became aware of his traveling bag.

"Do you make a journey?"

"Yep. I go away on a business trip."

"Again? You are barely home from that job in Denver!"

"Constance, that's none of your business!"

Constance blushed. "It seems to me like you are running away from me."

To Sully's relief Loren came back at this moment.

"Loren. I came to say good-bye. I got a job on the East Coast."

"And what about your plans to build a new homestead?" Constance interfered and Sully narrowed his eyes because of her talkativeness.

"New homestead?" Loren asked.

"Uhm, yes Loren, I'm building a new house."

"You want to forget her?"

"Oh no, Loren, never! I 'preciate the past and I'm thankful for the time I had with Abagail. But now it's time for me to go on with my life. I know this ain't easy for you."

Loren shook his head.

"I hope you'll understand," Sully held out his hand and Loren looked at it a beat before he grasped it.

"When will you be back?"

"At the end of the year."

"Good luck."

"Thanks." Then he turned to Constance who stood next to Loren with tears in her eyes.

"Good bye, Sully," she whispered and all of a sudden she kissed his cheek.

"Good bye, Constance."

--

After the train arrived in Boston, Harvey Parker welcomed Henry Sinclair and Sully and many other workers at the trainstation. Most of the men had never been in a city like Boston. Most of them were poor and they were glad to get this job to support their families back home. Parker accompanied the workers to their lodging and when they had moved in, Parker met Sinclair and Sully to talk about the job.

"Welcome to Boston, Mr. Sully. I'm glad you accepted my offer. My brother James, you know him from Denver, recommended you to me. Well, and my old friend Henry Sinclair," Parker patted Henry's shoulder, "is also convinced that you are the right man for the job. You've seen the building plans?"

"Yes, Sir. It will be a very impressive hotel."

"True! The first place in town! Like my hotels in Chicago, St. Louis and Cincinetti." He paused a moment. "Illinois, Missouri and Ohio. But now lets talk about the details. Henry is the foreman of the masons and I'd like you to be the foreman of the carpenters, Mr. Sully."

Sully was surprised. "Thanks for having trust in me, Sir."

"You can rely on him, Parker." Sinclair assured.

"I hope so," Parker answered and then continued, "A working day will last from 7 a. m. to 5 p. m., six days a week with an one-hour-break at noon. All workers get one day off and I'll pay the wages every Friday."

"That sounds fair to me," Sully nodded.

"And you Byron - I hope it's okay if I call you that -…"

"Please, Sir, it's only Sully."

"Well, Sully, you'll work with the finest materials. I'll spare no expense for the furniture."

Parker rose from his chair. "Well, I think there will be a good cooperation between us. Gentlemen, I'll see you tomorrow morning." With that Harvey Parker reached out his hand to Sully and Sinclair and left the room.

That first night in a new surrounding, Sully was long unable to fall asleep. It was hot in the bed room that he shared with nineteen other workers. He got up and went to the window to open it. The night was fresh, bright and he saw nothing but buildings outside. Only buildings. No trees, no shrubs, no bird was to hear. He knew he would miss Colorado. Today Parker had introduced him to his work and Sully knew it would be a hard time, but Parker paid a very fair wage for that. And every week he would have one day off. He went back to bed, crossed his arms behind his head and looked at the ceiling. His thoughts went away to Michaela. What if she was married and had children? Quickly he chased away these thoughts. He would find out. Next week.

--

Today was Thuesday and after six days in the new job Sully had his first day off. The last days he had considered whether he should visit Dr. Quinn or wait a little longer but in the end he decided to visit her today. Because he didn't know how to find the way to Beacon Hill he walked in the direction of the downtown area. On his way he passed a cafe shop and decied to buy a box of chocolate for Michaela. After he had paid and got the chocolate, he asked for the way to Beacon Hill.

"Beacon Hill?" The shop assistent eyed him from head to toe with big eyes, surely because of his strange clothes and long hair.

"Yes, Sir. Beacon Hill," Sully said determined.

"Well, it's eastern from here. Go left for about half a mile up to the train station, then you walk along the main street for about one miles. Beacon Hill is bordered on the west by the Charles River. You can't miss it because it's an exclusive residential area."

"Thank you." Sully left the shop with his present and walked down the street. However, when he reached the train station he was unsure where to go now. Among a crowd of newly arrived passengers, who pointed and stared at him, he spotted a policeman and neared him as to ask for the way. Like the assistant before, the policeman eyed him up and down because of his unusual appearance with buckskins and beads, yet he was kind enough to show him the way.

--

Today was Michaela's business day at the hospital and two hours after breakfast David arrived with his carriage to pick her up and accompany her there.

"Good morning, honey," he kissed the back of her hand and helped her to get in.

"Good morning, David."

He closed the door and told the coach driver to start. On their way to the hospital they passed the train station and when Michaela looked out of the carriage window she saw a crowd in front of the building and among that a man with shoulder length hair in a brown leather jacket. Suddenly her heart began to race.

"Byron!" she whispered and laid her hand on the window. Everything happened so fast and she couldn't spot that man again. That was why she turned her head to look out of the rear window. But at that moment the carriage turned off the main road.

"Honey, is something wrong?" David asked her. He had not failed to notice her restlessness.

"No, no." Michaela answered with a still racing heart, "Everything is fine."

"You've called a name. Have you seen someone outside?"

After the first shock she had her feelings under control now.

"No, David, you must have misheard," she told him and added, "And please, don't call me 'Honey'."

David just shook his head and became engrossed in his paper again.

Sully still stood among all those people in front of the train station, listening to the policeman when he suddenly heard a woman speaking his name.

"Byron!"

He looked around – but there wasn't any woman he know. At this moment a carriage passed by and turned into the main road. Sully's heart began to race. He was sure he had heard this voice before – it was HER voice.

All through the morning Michaela thought about this man at the train station. Could it really have been Mr. Sully? But why should he be here in Boston, far away from Denver? She intended to keep her eyes open when she would be in town, maybe she would see this man from the train station again.

When Sully reached Beacon Hill it was like entering a strange world. Stores on the main street showed fashion from France and England. Men were dressed in fine suits and hats and women carried parasols to screen their white faces from the sun. He spotted the Opera house, fine restaurants and a whole shop only selling candies and ice-cream. Immediately he thought of Brian home in Colorado Springs who liked candies so very much. This shop would give him so much pleasure! Sully looked around. The streets were filled with streetcars, carriages and a lot of people and Sully felt a little bit uneasy at this fancy place.  
With the ripped calling card in his hand, shortly after noontime, Sully finally reached Mt. Vernon Street, the place where Michaela lived. When he stood in front of the house number 10 he was visibly impressed by the size and elegance of this white painted four-story-townhouse. Next to the huge entrance door which was made of massive shaped panels of oak, he recognized a sign "Joint practice J. Quinn M. D. / M. Quinn M. D." He plucked up the courage and knocked at the door which was opened by a butler in a black suit.

"Sir, may I help you?" If the butler was amazed about Sully's appearance he didn't let it show.

"Uhm, good afternoon. I'd like to talk to Dr. Quinn."

"I'm sorry, Sir, but consultationhour is already over. The practice will be open again from two to five this afternoon. Would you be so kind and come back then, please?."

"Oh, yes, of course. Sorry for disturbing you. I'll be back at 2 o'clock."

"Harrison, is there an emergency?" a voice called from behind.

"No Dr. Quinn, the man will come back at the consultationhour."

A man with white hair and white beard came to the door. He had a friendly face with a nice smile. It was the man who was with Michaela in Denver.

"Good afternoon, young man. Like Harrison had already told you, would you come back later, please?" Josef looked at the man on the threshold and thought that he had seen him before. But where?

"Have we met before, Mister…?"

"Sully, Sir. My name is Byron Sully."

Dr. Quinn reflected a moment. "Mr. Byron Sully? From Denver?"

"Yes, Sir." Sully nodded surprised.

"You are the man from the train station in Denver, I remember. I'm pleased to meet you, Mr. Sully." Josef shook his hand heartily and Sully was amazed by this warm welcome.

"Would you like to come in?"

"Uhm, yes. Thank you, Sir."

He followed Josef into the entrance hall and when they entered the parlor, Sully looked around, impressed. There were a gallery of family portraits along the hallway, paintings, elegant furniture and precious carpets all around. It was obvious that the Quinn family belonged to the Boston upper class.

"Sit down Mr. Sully. Can I offer you something to drink? A cup of coffee, perhaps?"

"Yes, thank you."

"What brings you out here?"

"Well," Sully began, not sure if he would find the right words, "I came here to thank your wife in-person for treating me so well at the Denver train station."

"My wife?"

"Yes, Sir. Dr. Michaela Quinn."

Suddenly Josef began to laugh out loud.

"What's so funny?" Sully asked puzzled.

"She isn't my wife, Mr. Sully." Josef couldn't stop laughing, "she is my daughter!"

"Really?"

Josef could hardly speak, still chuckling, "She is really my daughter!"

Sully felt very relieved hearing this news and Josef recognized that.

After Josef calmed down he spoke to Sully again.

"Unfortunately, my daughter isn't here at the moment. Sometimes she volunteers to work at the hospital. Like today," Josef informed Sully.

"I see."

"Mr. Sully, would you mind if I asked a few questions?"

"That's all right with me, Sir," Sully agreed.

"Have you come all the way from Denver just to talk to my daughter?"

"No, Sir, that wasn't the only reason. I actually came here for a job."

"And what do you do?"

"I'm working for Harvey Parker. He's building a new hotel, maybe you've heard about it. It's called 'Parker House' in Back Bay and I'm one of the carpenters or better said I'm the foreman, in charge for making the entire furniture for the hotel."

"I've heard about this new hotel." Josef paused a moment. "Is that what you do in Colorado, too?"

"Sometimes." Sully answered truthfully.

Josef took another sip of his coffee and leaned back in the chair.

"You're wearing unusual clothes, Mr. Sully."

"Well, not for me but for many people, especially the people here in Boston, I guess. I've noticed how they eyed me. The clothes are what I am. At home they often call me 'mountain man'. These clothes and beads are made of buffalo skins and bones. It's a gift from my Indian friends, the Cheyenne."

"Indians? That sounds very interesting!" Josef exclaimed.

"Sometimes I act as a negotiator between the army and the Cheyenne Indians."

"Really interesting!"

Sully was amazed about himself: He answered all the questions Dr. Quinn asked him without hesitation. Normally he was very reserved in dealing with strangers.

"Then, Mr. Sully, here is my last question: Are you married?"

Sully was surprised about this question but he answered truthfully again.

"No, Sir. But I was once."

"You are divorced?"

"Widowed."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear about that."

Sully nodded. "Thanks." Then he took a deep breath and dared to ask Dr. Quinn, "Is your daughter married?"

"No, she isn't, my friend."

Josef got up from his chair and put his cup aside.

"That's the end of my interrogation!" Josef said with a friendly smile. "I hope you are not angry that I wanted to satisfy my curiosity!"

"No, Sir. Not at all."

"Well, Michaela isn't back from hospital yet." Josef pulled out his pocket watch. "I guess it will take at last three hours until she'll be here. Do you want to come back tomorrow to speak with her, Mr. Sully?"

"Mmh, unfortunately, I've to work tomorrow and my next day off is next Sunday."

Josef considered this for a moment.

"So, will you join us for supper tonight, Mr. Sully?"

Sully was astonished about this invitation but he accepted. "I'd be glad to. Thank you, Sir."

"I guess, my daughter will be glad, too. But I think we should surprise her with your coming, what do you think?" Josef asked Sully with a wink. "Then I'll expect you for supper at 7 o'clock."

When Josef accompanied Sully to the door, Elizabeth stood in the hallway upstairs and after he closed the door she came down.

"Oh, Goodness, Josef, who was this person? I don't like it when you see your patients in our parlor! Have you seen how outrageously he was dressed? And his hair! How inappropriate!"

"Elizabeth! Don't be so prejudiced. Mr. Sully is a very kind man. Besides, he wasn't a patient, he came to visit Michaela."

"I beg your pardon?"

"When we were in Denver last month she treated him after an accident. And now he's in Boston and he took the opportunity to come here and thank her. And because she is still at the hospital I invited him for supper tonight so he can say it to her in person."

"You did what?" Elizabeth thought she had misheard.

"I invited him for supper."

"Josef Quinn, he's a stranger!"

"Yes, I know, but a pleasant one."

Elizabeth shook her head and annoyed she walked back upstairs.

It was 6:30 p. m. when David and Michaela came back from the hospital. David stepped out of the carriage and helped Michaela down. At this moment Sully turned into Mt. Vernon Street and he saw Michaela and her companion. Quickly he walked back a few steps, watching them from a distance.

David, still holding Michaela's hand, asked her, "It's a long time ago since we had a game of chess, isn't it? What do you think about a game tonight?"

"Would you mind if we don't play tonight, David?"

"Michaela, is something wrong?" David noticed that she was as restless as she was in the morning when they had passed the train station.

"No, no, everything is fine. I'm tired, that's all." But Michaela wasn't tired, her thoughts were still with that man from the train station.

"Well, then I'll go now. Perhaps we'll play chess some other time."

"Yes, we will definitely do that. Good night, David."

"Good night, honey." David kissed Michaela's hand and after she had closed the front door he climbed back into the carriage. When the carriage turned around he saw a man with long hair, buckskins and a leather jacket, who approached the Quinn's house. In his hand he held a package and a bunch of flowers.

"Driver, stop!" David ordered and looked out the window, watching the man who now walked up and down in front of the building for almost ten minutes before he applied the door knocker. David was confused. Who was this man and why did he visit the Quinn's late in the evening? David decided to ask Michaela the next time he would meet her.

"Driver, go on!"

Michaela entered the parlor to greet her parents.

"Good evening mother, father."

"You are late, darling. There was a lot to do, mmh?" Josef asked her.

"Yes, absolute. A man with a broken leg, a woman with an appendicitis and just now when I was ready to go home, a mother brought her son who had put beans into his nose. Can you believe it? Beans!" While Michaela laughed she looked inside the dining room.

"Four places? Sorry, but David has already gone."

"The fourth plate isn't for David," Elizabeth explained with an angry look in Josef's direction.

"For whom is it?" Michaela asked curious.

"That's a surprise, Mike," Josef told her.

"So I better go upstairs to freshen up before our guest comes, whoever it will be." Then she hesitated a moment. "Father, today at the train station…"

"Yes, Mike?"

Michaela looked from her father to her mother who was listening.

"Uhm, it's nothing." Michaela decided not to say anything in the presence of her mother and left the room.

Sully, who was terribly nervous, knocked at the front door which was immediately opened by the butler. He stepped inside and Harrisson led him into the parlor to Josef and Elizabeth Quinn. Josef came toward him and shook Sully's hand and if Sully still had doubts whether he would be really welcome, they disappeared by the cordial welcome he received from Dr. Josef Quinn.

"Welcome to our home, Mr. Sully."

"Thanks for the invitation."

"Mr. Sully, let me introduce you to my wife, Elizabeth Quinn."

Elizabeth extended her hand only hesitantly to him and her look showed him that she wasn't pleased about his presence, that she in particular disliked his inappropriate clothes and long hair.

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Quinn." Still nervous he presented the flowers he had brought along. "Thank you for the invitation."

She barely nodded and passed the flowers immediately to Harrisson as if they had thorns and with that Elizabeth turned around, disregarding Sully.

"Well, I hope you are hungry, young man. Let's go to the dining room." Josef who felt Sully's uneasiness patted his shoulder, "and don't worry about my wife."

A few minutes later Michaela hurried downstairs and was about to go in when she heard a voice that made her stop suddenly. This voice…No. it couldn't be. Her heart began to race when she slowly walked in.

--

_Let me know what you think of Chapter 2_


	3. Chapter 3

_Have fun reading it -typos included (LOL) _

**Chapter 3**

"Here you are, darling," Josef got up from his chair and so did Sully.

When Michaela came in, Sully only had eyes for her. She wore a green dress and her hair was pinned up. She simply looked lovely.

"You look wonderful, Mike." Josef said with admiration and kissed her forehead.

"I agree with your father, Miss Quinn," said Sully with his heart beating wildly.

Holding her breath, Michaela gazed at him, didn't take her eyes off the man in front of her.

"We all like to be well dressed – it's only suitable." Elizabeth expressed her displeasure about Sully's appearance and added in a sarcastic tone, "Obviously, that doesn't apply to everyone here."

"Elizabeth!" Josef's glance silenced her.

Sully ignored her remark and approached Michaela. "Miss Quinn, I'm here to thank you for your aid after my accident in Denver." He handed her the present he had brought along. "I hope you like chocolate."

Michaela couldn't speak for a second, and when she did her voice wasn't as steady as she wanted it to be.

"Yes, yes of course, thank you, Mr. Sully," she stammered, "I…I don't know what to say. I'm just surprised to see you here in Boston."

Worried she looked from Sully to her father, who nodded with a paternal smile and invited everyone to take a seat. Thousands of thoughts crossed her mind when she sat down at the dining table opposite from Sully.

While Fiona, a young maid, served the dinner, Josef explained to Michaela why Sully was their guest.

"Like Mr. Sully said before, he wanted to thank you. He came here this afternoon but unfortunately you were at the hospital so I invited him for tonight." And with a wink to her he added, "can you believe it, darling, he assumed that you are my wife!"

First Sully got embarrassed but then he grinned at her with sparkling blue eyes and just shrugged his shoulders, "Sorry, Dr. Quinn!"

What a wonderful smile, Michaela thought and she suddenly remembered that warm feeling she had had when she touched his chest…back then in Denver.

Then Elizabeth joined the conversation.

"Well, Mr. Sully, that's your name if I remember correctly, what leads you to Boston, besides to visit our daughter? My husband told me you are from Denver. "

"Actually I live in a small town south of Denver. And I'm in Boston because I got a job here, Ma'am."

"What kind of job?" Elizabeth couldn't imagine who would employ such a person!

"I'm a carpenter at Mr. Harvey Parker's new hotel in Back Bay."

"A carpenter?" Elizabeth wrinkled up her forehead. "Then it was a long journey from Colorado to Boston only for a job, wasn't it?"

"Yes, Ma'am, it was. But I didn't mind to travel so far because I hoped…" His voice trailed off and his head turned from Elizabeth to Michaela who blushed immediately. Josef recognized Sully's gaze and also how Michaela blushed – and he smiled.

"And how long are you planning on staying here?" Josef asked him.

"I've signed a contract for eight month, Sir."

"Mike, can you imagine that Mr. Sully is also a negotiator between the Army and the Indians in Colorado! Which tribe was it, Mr. Sully?"

"The Cheyenne."

"Indians!" Elizabeth exclaimed, "For Heaven's sake!"

"Indians are people like you and me, Mrs. Quinn. But they are maltreated by the white man in such a shameful manner and the land that belonged to the Indians for hundreds of years is robbed by the government. The only thing they want is to live in freedom and peace with their families. But now they are forcibly removed from their territories and compelled to live in reservations and may not move any longer over the plains to hunt buffaloes! But they need buffaloes to survive. Food, tents, blankets, spears, crockery, bags – everything is made of the things the buffalo offers. Even my clothes, shoes and beads are," Sully explained very emotionally now.

"That's very interesting, Mr. Sully," Josef said.

"Who is interested in it," Elizabeth said disparagingly in a low voice.

"Different languages, colors of skin or customs are not causes for justice and hostility, we all know that," Josef explained.

"Yes, father. This country just fought a war to prove we're all equal."

"That's right, Mike."

"Unfortunately," Sully added frustrated, "Nobody out West cared about that war. They were too busy fightin' Indians."

And with that they ate the rest of their dinner in silence.

After they had finished they talked about all sort of things and the time went by quickly.

"Mr. Quinn, Mrs. Quinn, I want to thank you for dinner. But it's time for me to go now."

"It was nice to meet you, Mr. Sully." Josef answered, "and I hope we'll see you again sometimes during your time here in Boston."

Before Sully arose from his seat he addressed Josef.

"Yes Sir. And…" Sully stopped talking.

"Something else, Mr. Sully?"

"Well, Sir, I want to ask for your permission to invite your daughter out for a walk next week." Sully looked at Michaela's parents and then to Michaela.

"Mr. Sully, Michaela is an adult woman and she makes her own decisions. Ask her, young man."

Sully nodded, cleared his throat and turned to Michaela.

"Would you like to take a walk with me next week, Miss Quinn?'"

"I'd be glad to, Mr. Sully!" Michaela answered shyly but with a delighted smile.

"Then I'll come next Sunday at 2 o'clock," he said pleased. "Good night."

After Sully was gone an angered Elizabeth put her napkin aside.

"You don't really want to take a walk with…this savage."

"Of course I do! I meant what I said, mother." Michaela answered angrily and added, "And by the way, savages don't bring presents." And with that she stood up and left the room.

When Sully was on his way back to the lodging he thought about the evening. He had really enjoyed it. Josef Quinn was a very kind man, even interested in Sully's statement about the Cheyenne. But he was also aware that Mrs. Quinn didn't like him. But for himself the greatest thing of all was to see Michaela again. She was more lovely and beautiful than he remembered.

--

In the days after their first meeting Sully thought of Michaela frequently, he could barely concentrate on his work: While he trimmed or polished lumber – his thoughts went away to her. When he had a break eating his meal – his thoughts went away to her again. And at night she was always on his mind. Sometimes he tried to imagine her at the practice with her father or at the hospital. On other times he wondered how she spent her time after work. Did she have dates? She surely had, because a smart, nice-looking woman like her would have a lot of admirers. She was a very attractive woman that caused men to turn their head.

Maybe, she only has said yes to his invitation for a walk because she wanted to be politely?

And one question occupied his mind most time of the week: Who was the man who had brought Michaela home with the carriage? Her father had told him that she wasn't married, but maybe she was engaged? But she didn't wear a ring, did she?

--

When David and Michaela met the next time at the hospital, he asked her about that unusual looking stranger he had seen in front of the Quinn' house a few days ago.

"He's a patient.," Michaela explained.

"A patient? What kind of patient visits his doctor late in the evening with flowers?"

Michaela became nervous.

"Well, he came to say thank you for a medical treatment."

"In the evening?"

"Yes."

"Aha. Well then, a patient."

--

Next Sunday at 2 o'clock Sully came to pick up Michaela. Again he wore buckskin trousers and a buckskin coat, and Michaela had to admit that he looked very handsome.

"Unfortunately, I don't know where to go." Sully admitted.

"Let's just walk this way," Michaela suggested, pointing to the right. He agreed and they started their saunter.  
Two hours later they returned back to Michaela's home.

"Is was a nice day, Miss Quinn. Thank you."

"Yes, it was Mr. Sully," she agreed in a gentle tone.

"Please, call me Sully. I don't like to be called 'Mr. Sully'."

"Okay, then it's 'Sully'. But then you have to call me Mike."

"Like your father do, right?. But isn't it a name for a man?"

"Yes, it is. My parents expected a boy who should be called Michael. But unfortunately, I was a girl. So they called me Michaela, but my father mostly calls me Mike."

As if uncertain what to do or say next, Michaela played with her gloves and because Sully remained silent she decided to go inside.

"Good bye, Sully. Thank you for the walk." She turned around.

"Wait," Sully addressed her. "Before you go, can I ask you something?"

She turned back to him. "Sure."

Sully put his hands in the pockets, feeling butterflies in his stomach. He swallowed.

"So…" he started with a racing heart.

"Yes?"

"Dr. Quinn, uhm Mike, I'd like to see you again." And quickly he added, "If you'd like that, too. But if you don't want to see me again, it'd be alright with me."

For a moment Michaela didn't answer and he was sure she would refuse.

"I'd be glad to, Sully," she finally said, holding his gaze, "Very much."

And he liked the look she gave him when she said it.

"For another walk next week?" He asked hopefully.

"For another walk, Sully."

"I'm looking forward to seeing you again, Dr. Mike. Good night."

--

Three weeks had passed and it was Sunday again, the day of his third meeting with Michaela. After Sully had washed himself and shaved and even applied after-shave on his cheeks and neck, he ran the comb through his hair, put on his buckskins and a new shirt.

"Hey Sully, for whom have you spruced up yourself like this?" one of the workers asked him and another one said, "It seems like he's having a date."

"Why don't you come with us today? We'll visit Ann Street at the north end and have fun with the girls."

"Play a game, get a whiskey, get drunk and find a good whore – and you'll feel like in paradise," one man called while the others laughed out loud. In their spare leisure time most of the workers were drinking, gambling and whore the night away, but this wasn't Sully's intention.

"No, thanks."

Ben, a man from Charleston, neared Sully and said with narrowed eyes. "I guess, our company isn't good enough for you, Mr. Sully?"

Without saying another word Sully hung the beads around his neck, put on his jacket and left the working camp.

Michaela wore a blue dress today and she looked beautiful. Sully felt the same flutter he'd experienced when he'd first met her in Denver. For him, she looked somehow softer today, her expression was warm, and her eyes held a gentle look.

"Good afternoon, Dr. Mike."

"Sully." She nodded friendly.

"Where are we going today?" he asked her.

"Well, I want to show you the ocean. Have you ever seen the ocean?"

"Yes, I have. But not here in Boston."

"Can you drive a buggy, Sully?"

"Yes, of course!"

"Good, then we'll take my father's because it's too far for a walk."

When they reached the harbor, where gigantic ships from all over the world were anchored, Sully was overwhelmed. After a walk along the Atlantic Avenue Sully spotted a café house.

"Let's go and have a cup of coffee together. We got time, haven't we?"

"Yes, we have. And I really could use a cup of coffee now."

"Should we go inside?" he asked.

"If you don't mind, I'd prefer staying here instead inside. The weather is so lovely today."

When a waiter had taken their order both stayed silent for a moment before Michaela rose to speak.

"Where have you seen the Atlantic before, Sully?" Michaela wanted to know.

"In New York."

"You've been in New York?"

"I lived there when I was a child."

Michaela looked at him curiously. "You were born there?"

"No, not exactly. I was born on a ship between England and America."

"Would you tell me more about you and your life?"

"It's not very interesting."

"Please?"

And Sully couldn't resist these pleading eyes…

"Well, like I said, I was born on a ship. My parents were just regular folks from England. But my pa died before I can remember him. Then my brother died, too and because my mother couldn't bear his death she drowned herself in the Hudson River."

"Oh Sully." Without thinking what she was doing she laid her small hand lightly upon his arm, causing Sully's heart to race faster. "How terrible!"

Sully looked at her hand. Her touch was light but it thrilled him and for a moment he stared at her until she noticed his gaze and removed her hand.

Clearing her throat she asked, "What happened next?"

"Well, at that time I was ten and I didn't want to live in an orphanage. That's why I headed out West."

"All by yourself?"

"No, with a friend of mine. Even now we are still best friends. We worked together in silver and gold mines. Unfortunately I haven't seen him for a long time, don't know where he stays at the moment."

All of a sudden Michaela felt uneasy because she noticed other visitors who were staring at her and Sully.

"Can we leave the café, please?

"What's wrong, Dr. Mike?"

"People are staring."

"What people?"

"Everyone, in particular that couple on the bench."

"Do you feel awkward at being seen with me?"

"No, Sully, of course not! But I don't like how all this people are staring!"

Sully turned his head.

"Please, don't look at them!"

But of course he did, looking directly at the elegant man and woman who indeed seemed exceptionally interested in Sully and his female companion. And they didn't glance away when Sully met their eyes.

"Okay, let's go."

Sully laid the money on the table and when they were about to leave, Michaela grew frightened because she recognized the staring couple as Mr. and Mrs. Lewis, David's parents. When they passed, the woman said with fulsome friendliness

"Good day, Michaela. Nice to see you." The woman looked around. "Isn't David with you?"

"No, Mrs. Lewis, he isn't." Michaela answered.

"And who is…he?" Mr. Lewis asked, indicating on Sully.

"He's a friend of mine."

"Does David know that you met other men?"

"Mr. Lewis, how dare you?"

"Look at him, Michaela. He is an Indian! You ought to be ashamed of yourself!" Mr. Lewis rudely accused her and the other visitors turned their heads.

Michaela's face lost all color.

"He's not an Indian, Mr. Lewis, and besides…"

Sully, who noticed her trembling voice, interrupted Michaela and got angry.

"Sir, you'd better apologize to Dr. Quinn for your bad manners. Immediately!"

"Sully," Michaela took Sully's arm. "Let's just go. Come on...please."

And without another word Michaela and Sully turned and left the café.

In silence they drove back to Beacon Hill. After a few minutes Michaela began to talk.

"Mr. and Mrs. Lewis are friends of my family and they are David's parents."

"Dr. Mike, you don't have to tell me."

"Please, Sully, let me explain," she glanced at him. "David and I know each other for more then ten years now. Sometimes we work together at the hospital, he's chief of staff."

"He's the man who brought you home when I visited you for the first time?" Sully asked her.

"Yes, this was David. Sometimes he takes me out for dinner or to the theater. He is a very good friend of mine."

"Are you engaged?"

Michaela turned her head to Sully. "No."

"Good," he said to himself but Michaela had heard it.

When they arrived at the Quinn residence Sully left the buggy first in order to help Michaela down. He put his hands around her waist and lifted her down. A moment longer than necessary his hands lay on her waist and his blue eyes were fixed at her eyes - and she didn't look away.

"Thanks for showing me the sea, Dr. Mike."

"You're welcome."

He cleared his throat. "I guess, after the incident today at the harbor, I shouldn't come back to see you again. I don't want to cause you trouble. But perhaps someday we meet again somewhere here in Boston."

"Yes, if you think so."

Sully's eyes got sad and lost all gleam because he had not really expected this answer.

"Ok, uhm, then this is a farewell now, Dr. Mike."

She looked at him carefully, wondering why he seemed so distant all of a sudden and his sad facial expression touched Michaela's heart. Did this mean he…?

"Sully?"

"Mmh?" Nervously he ran his hands through his hair, tucking it behind his ear.

"I loved the day."

"Really?" He raised his eyebrows, "Despite the incident?"

"Yes."

When she smiled at him, he shifted from one feet to the other, thinking how lovely she looked. He forced his hand into his pocket.

Michaela took courage and said in a low voice, "I would like to see you again. Not somehow, somewhere or someday but next week, for another walk."

"You would?" he asked amazed.

Michaela met his eyes and nodded. "Would you come back, Sully?" she asked with soft, pleading eyes.

"Yes, yes, of course, Dr. Mike." And immediately the gleam returned back into his eyes. "I'm glad to."

"Good night, Sully."

"Good night, Dr. Mike."

Relieved, he walked back to Back Bay and he caught himself staring at a couple, walking hand in hand at the other side of the street. And for a moment Sully imagined himself as the man and that Michaela was the woman at his side.

Quickly, he chased away these thoughts. A woman like Michaela would never love a man like him. She - a smart, well-educated lady from a rich Boston family. And he - the mountain man from Colorado, who preferred to stay in the woods most of the day; a loner. But later that night in his bed he thought about this couple again.

--

All the weeks Sully found himself thinking about Michaela again and again. He was attracted to her, that was certain. He hadn't reacted that strongly to a woman before. Of course, he'd been attracted to Abagail, but that was years ago. The attraction for Michaela seemed different, somehow new and it made him feel new. He hadn't realized how much he had missed that feeling. There was one thing he knew for sure: He wanted to start over, maybe, no hopefully, with Dr. Mike at his side.

--

At Sully's job he was known as a hard working man who often worked late. When his teammates invited him to visit a saloon or tavern he always refused and quickly he had the reputation as a loner, some men said he was a maverick.

"Hey Sully," Henry Sinclair entered the workshop were Sully worked on a cabinet.

"Henry."

"Won't you knock off?"

"Not yet. I'm too busy. I wanna finish this."

"Since we are in Boston you've done overtime almost every day. Listen Sully, the men think you don't like them because you never join them for a drink."

"I don't like drinking."

"I know, you've told me. But your workers don't understand that. Come with us, please. This once."

"No thanks, Henry."

"They are talking about you."

"I don't care."

"They say you disown them because you associate with the Boston upper class."

"What?" Sully raised his head.

"Well, one of the man saw you repeatedly with one of this fine Boston ladies."

"That's none of their business!"

"I know. So let's stop the gossip and come with me, Sully."

"No."

Henry sighed and shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, then I leave you alone now." And with these words Sinclair left the building site.

A few moments later his boss Harvey Parker entered the workshop.

"Sully, you are still working?" He looked around. "The others are already gone for a drink. Wouldn't you join them?"

"No Sir. I don't care for drinking or squandering my money with whores."

"I know. You rather spend your time working – or with a lady. And I understand this, really."

Sully looked at him, questioning.

"Well, some things get around quite fast! Even in a huge town like Boston." Parker patted Sully's shoulder. "But this isn't the reason for my visit. Come on, let's sit down a moment."

Sully stopped working as to listen what his boss had to say.

"You are a good and hard worker, very talented, one of the best I've ever had," Parker began his statement. "Your work makes good progress and we are in time with the hotel and you and your work are one of the reasons for that, Sully. You are here for more than five weeks now and you've done a lot of overtime. And because you've worked so hard I decided that you get an extra day off every week."

"No, Sir," Sully contradicted, "I can't accept that. I don't want to have an advantage over the other men."

"No objections! You deserve this, Sully. And so you'll have more time for this lady," Parker said with a wink and added before he left the building, "I don't want to see you here tomorrow."

--

The next day, a Wednesday, Sully didn't have to work. But he didn't feel good about this because his work mates wouldn't accept Mr. Parker's decision. He'd heard some of them grumble about this and most of them felt wronged because they had to work six days a week whereas Sully got an extra day off.

Sully left the lodging early in the morning. Today he wanted to explore the environs and his way led him to the Charles River. He walked along the bank and after a while the way turned, away from the river. But Sully discovered a small path that forked to the water. The path had almost become overgrown with grass and in spite of the fact that a prohibition sign forbade to use it, Sully followed the path. After about 100 yards through high grass he came to a place with an old tree and a crumbled lean-to. He looked around and realized that this was a small peninsula surrounded by the Charles River. He sat down near the bank with crossed legs, closed his eyes and immediately, he felt comfortable. It felt like home. No noise disturbed the peace, as if the town would be miles away.

Sully spent hours out there and he left the place not until afternoon. When he reached down town, he decided to buy a gift for Michaela. While he entered a huge three-storied department store the memory of Loren's small mercantile crossed his mind. He walked around in search of a gift and after a while he found something special. It was a small postcard book with pictures from Colorado: The cities of Denver, Boulder and Pueblo, the snow-capped Pikes Peak, the Colorado River, the Rocky Mountains and The Great Plains and even a picture of a Cheyenne tribe. And while looking at these pictures Sully became homesick. He languished for his wolf, the woods, his brother Cloud Dancing and his friend Charlotte and her children and somehow he missed Abagail, too…

He paid the postcard book and was about to leave the department store when someone called for him.

"Mr. Sully!"

He turned and recognized Dr. Josef Quinn.

"Good afternoon, Dr. Quinn. How are you?"

"Fine, thanks Mr. Sully. But what are you doing here? Don't you have to work today?"

"No. My boss gave me an extra day off."

"Ah, that's why you used the opportunity to buy something." Josef discovered the gift-wrapped package in Sully's hand.

"Uhm, yes, Sir."

"Well, I'm looking for screws and nails because I have to do some minor repairs at the practice furniture. Unfortunately, I'm very clumsy with such things."

"I can do it," Sully volunteered.

"Oh yes, you are used to do this. Well, young man, I accept your offer. Would you come around five o'clock and stay for supper, Mr. Sully?" And he added with a smile, "By the way, Michaela is at home, too."

Sully came to the Quinn's on time, like he had been told. Harrison opened the door and let him in.

"Good afternoon Harrison."

"Mr. Sully."

At the moment Sully entered the hallway, Josef came downstairs.

"Welcome, Mr. Sully. Come on in." And Josef called toward the parlor.

"Mike, would you look who we've got here?"

Michaela heard her father calling and came to the hallway, too.

Sully stared at her a long moment because today she hadn't pinned up her hair and it almost reached to her waist. He was fascinated because he had never seen such wonderful long brown hair before.

„Sully? What are you doing here?" Michaela was surprised to see him today.

Sully turned away his eyes from Michaela and looked questioningly at Josef.

"I'm sorry, Sir! I could have sworn you've invited me. Perhaps I'd better come back another time."

"Father, why didn't you tell me he was coming?" she said a little bit angry and looked nervously in the mirror to arrange her hair and smooth her gown.

"If this is inconvenient, I'll come back another time."

"Nonsense, young man. Remember, you want to give me a hand with my repairs. And I hope you'll stay for supper. Mike, darling, why don't you and Mr. Sully go to the parlor or the library for a talk? I must finish some files at the practice. It won't take too long, perhaps half an hour, and then we'll fix the furniture, Mr. Sully. I'm just right back." And Josef left the hallway

"Your father is a fine man. I'm glad I've had the chance to get to know him."

Michaela smiled. "I love him very much."

"Are you really angry with him?"

"No," she said with a shy smile. "I just feel overrun sometimes. But then I always laugh. I can't be mad at him. Never."

"Your laugh is one of the beautiful things about you."

"Sully, I hardly think I know you well enough for that kind of a compliment."

"Could we remedy that?"

Michaela got a bit of embarrassed and blushed.

Sully followed her to the library and was astonished by that quite large numbers of books.

"I expect you and your parents like reading."

"Yes, and we have lots of books."

"I see!" Sully walked along the bookshelves. There were medical and fact books but also poetries and novels like "The Scarlet Letter", "Faust", "The Modern Prometheus" or "Conduct of Life" by Ralf Waldo Emerson. When he found "Selected Poems" by Walt Whitman he took it out.

"You like Whitman, Sully?" she asked amazed because she hadn't expected this from him. "Walt Whitman?"

"Yeah," he answered, leafing through the book, finding the poem The Sea. "Don't you like his poems?"

"Well, I…I think they are a little bit offensive," she answered and blushed.

"I know," he answered simply and put the book back on the shelf. "And what is your favorite book, Dr. Mike?"

She went along the shelves and reached for a volume.

"Aesop's fables."

"And apart from reading, I guess you like the opera and visiting a stage play, too and I also guess you are often invited to a ballroom dance."

"How do you know?"

"I think that's what a woman in Boston likes to do."

"But I don't have much time for reading a novel or going to the opera. Sometimes I go to a lecture or I stay with my oldest sister Rebecca. But normally, I'm to busy with the practice and my time at the hospital. I enjoy helping people to get their health back."

"Yes, I know. You treated me well in Denver." They stood close together and he watched her with a tender, gentle look.

Michaela blushed again and thought about that warm feeling when her hand had touched his chest.

Clearing her throat she asked him, "And what are you doing when you're not at work, Sully?"

"Well, actually I work till late in the evening. Then I'm so tired that I only want to go to bed. But sometimes I take a walk along the Charles after work."

Looking around in the room he discovered a chessboard. Michaela had followed his gaze.

"Do you play chess, Sully?"

"No."

"I can show you, if you like?"

"Why not."

"I love to play chess. I'll teach you at your next visit."

A few minutes later Josef entered the room looking at both of them.

"I hope you've had a nice talk."

"Yes," was their answer in unison.

"Well, then Mr. Sully, let's just fix the desk and cabinet before dinner. You'll stay for dinner, won't you?"

"I'd like to, thank you, Sir."

Elizabeth didn't look happy about seeing Sully at her house and that Josef had invited him for dinner once again. And Sully and Michaela realized her annoyance.

Unexpectedly Elizabeth talked to Sully,

"Why don't you work today, Mr. Sully. Have you lost your job?"

"Mother!" Michaela exclaimed.

"It's ok, Dr. Mike," Sully nodded and turned to Elizabeth.

"No, Ma'am. I'm still working for Mr. Parker. He told me that I do my work very well and because I work overtime every day he declared that I got a further day off every week."

"Really?" Elizabeth said lackadaisically and turned back to her meal.

For a moment no one spoke but then Josef asked Sully,

"Well, Mr. Sully, have you already seen the sights of Boston since you are in town?"

"No, Sir. Unfortunately, because of my work I hadn't much time until now. I have no idea anyway what the most important sights are and where to find them. But maybe Miss Quinn would be so kind to show me." He looked at her. "At Sunday?"

"I would like to," she answered with a smile. "We should start right after breakfast because there is so much to see."

--'

They started the sightseeing in the morning. First they walked to the Boston Common, one of the town's parks.

"Boston Common is one of the oldest public parks in the country. It's history goes back to 1634."

"Interesting."

"We'll come back to the park later," Michaela said, "First I want to show you the Music Hall."

When they reached Park Street, the Boston Music Hall came into view. They entered the hall and Sully was overwhelmed.

"It was built in 1852 by an association of friends of music," Michaela explained. "Isn't the interior grand and imposing?"

Two balconies run around three sides of the hall, which was lit by hundreds of gas-jets along the cornice.

"Normally, an organist plays every Sunday afternoon. The organ is one of the greatest and finest you can find in the world. It was built by a German. Can you believe it Sully, it contains 5474 pipes! And its case is a fine example of artistic woodcarving."

"I see that. It's stunning."

After that they went to South End. When they came to Tremont Street she showed him Horticulture Hall, the home of the Massachusetts Horticultural Society.

"It's the oldest horticultural society, expect for that in Pennsylvania. Through the growing season they hold exhibitions every Saturday. And there are special shows, for example of roses." And she added, "I like roses."

"And over there," Michaela pointed to a large building, "Near the end of the street, is the Boston Museum, by far the oldest of the places of amusement in Boston. In 1841, Mr. Moses Kimball organized and opened the 'Boston Museum and Gallery of Fine Arts'. Would you like to go inside?"

"Yeah." But at this moment, Sully's stomach growled loudly, reminding him that he hadn't eaten much at breakfast.

"Sorry, Dr. Mike," he apologized.

"Oh Sully, I forgot. It's lunchtime." She looked around. "Let's go over there to the Union Oyster House and have lunch."

They entered the restaurant near the Museum. And it was like always when Sully appeared. People openly pointed and stared at him because of his buckskins and long hair. Many of them shook their head and he heard some of them whispering "How could a lady like her be with such a man. Scandalous."

--

_Tell me what you think about Chapter 3 - Thanks_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Michaela noticed his nervous gaze when he looked at all the people around them. But Michaela straightened up and when a waiter approached them, she asked for a table for two.

"Umh, Ma'am. Unfortunately," he eyed Sully up and down, "All seats are taken."

She looked around the room. "But, there are a lot of free tables."

"Sorry, Ma'am. Like I said before, all seats are taken. Reserved."

"Dr. Mike, let's go," Sully interfered, "I'm not hungry."

"No, we don't go!"

"Please, Dr. Mike. I don't want to get you into trouble again."

Suddenly, someone called and beckoned from inside the restaurant. "Michaela!"

It was Rebecca, her oldest sister, with her husband.

"Sully, this is my sister! Let's sit at their table."

"I don't know, Dr. Mike," he hesitated, but she pulled him with her. Sully didn't want to meet another Quinn-woman because he feared she would be like Elizabeth Quinn.

"Sully, may I introduce you to my sister, Rebecca Dickenson, and my brother-in-law. Richard Dickenson. Rebecca, Richard, this is Mr. Sully, a very good friend of mine," she explained, looking at him with gleaming eyes.

Rebecca greeted him with a kind smile. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Sully." She nodded, "Please, sit down and join us for lunch."

Almost immediately he was proved wrong. Rebecca wasn't like Elizabeth, in any way. She was like Michaela. A kind and warm woman. They talked and laughed a lot and Sully began to relax.

"Mr. Sully, have you already met the rest of our family?" Rebecca asked.

"You mean your parents? Yes, Ma'am. I've met them a few times."

"And the others?"

"The others?"

Rebecca and Michaela began to laugh.

"That means you haven't, am I right? Well, Mr. Sully, we are three more siblings. Apart from Michaela and me there are Claudette, Marjorie and Maureen and their husbands and children."

Sully was astonished. "No, till now I haven't met them. But I hope your sisters are like you both."

Rebecca smiled and looked at Michaela. "Not quite, Mr. Sully. They are more like our mother."

"Oh," was Sully's only response.

After lunch they left the restaurant together.

"Mr. Sully, it was really nice to meet you. I hope we'll see us once in a while."

"I'd like to, Ma'am."

Before they said goodbye, Rebecca took Michaela aside.

"Oh Michaela, he's charming. And so handsome! Father was right, he's a nice man."

"Father told you about Sully?"

"Yes, two weeks ago. He told me how you've met him in Denver and that he came to Boston to visit you."

"He came here for a job, Rebecca."

"Are you sure? I guess, this job was of secondary importance. You are the main reason, believe me."

Michaela blushed.

"You are fond of him, am I right?" Rebecca was sure. Michaela nodded shyly.

"What about David?" Rebecca asked her sister but Michaela only shrugged her shoulders.

"Let's talk about it soon. I'll have to go now." Rebecca hugged and kissed her sister. "Bye, Michaela."

---------------------------------------------------------------

Michaela and Sully continued their sight seeing tour with a walk through the Boston Common.

"There is nothing in Boston of which the Bostonians are prouder than of the Common. It's a park of great natural beauty."

They walked around for more than two hours.

"Most of the paths are shaded by fine old trees, which formerly had their names conspicuously labeled upon them, giving an admirable opportunity for the study of what we may call grand botany. Over there is a deer park, a delightful resort for the children."

"Deer in Boston? I can't believe it." Sully looked around. "But I guess these deer are confined. Were I live you can watch deer in the wild. Deer, bears, mountain lions, eagles and buffalos."

They approached a pond, called Frog Pond, where a few boys let their miniature ships sail.

"It's nice here," Sully acknowledged, "Let's rest a moment." And both sat down on a bench near the pond.

"Sully, would you tell me about Colorado and your live there?"

He was a little bit surprised about her request but he liked to fulfill it.

"Well, I live in a small town south of Denver, called Colorado Springs. It's a quiet town. Once a week the stagecoach arrives, bringing letters and packages and sometimes a few visitors. There is a blacksmith, Robert E. His wife Grace runs a café. We have a post office and a barbershop. His owner, Jake, treats people."

"He is a doctor?"

"No, noway he is a doctor! He pulled a few teeth, dressed a few wounds and he thinks that makes him a doctor!"

"Oh!"

"Furthermore there is a saloon, run by Hank, and Loren's mercantile where you can get everything you need. There is also a small church and Reverend Johnson is a very nice man. And last but not least Widow Cooper runs the boarding house. She and her children are very good friends of mine."

"And there are Indians, right?" Michaela asked him.

"Yeah, a tribe of Cheyenne. Their medicine man, Cloud Dancing, is my brother and my best friend."

"Brother?" she asked.

"Not by blood but by heart. But this is another story." He sighed.

Michaela noticed that he didn't want to talk about this and both remained silent for a few moments before Sully spoke again.

"I've got something for you!" he said nervously and reached into the pocket of his jacket from where he withdrew a small wrapped present.

"For me? Thank you!" She opened the loop and toring the paper off she found a postcard book with pictures from Colorado.

"Oh, Sully, it's lovely. What a wonderful country. Look, here is a picture from Denver!"

"Yes, the town where we first met," he explained.

"Yes," she agreed with a sigh.

"Uhm, if you have any more questions, Dr. Mike, feel free to ask."

It lasted a few seconds but then Michaela said in a soft voice, "Sully, may I ask you something personal?"

"Yes."

"Father told me you are a widower."

A strange, shattered expression crossed his face and Michaela immediately regretted her question.

"Yes, for three years."

"May I ask what happened?"

"My wife died giving birth to our first child."

"Oh." Michaela was shocked. "And the child?"

"Died with her."

It took a moment for the words to sink in.

"I'm so sorry to hear that, Sully," she said, "And I'm even more sorry that I brought it up."

"Don't be. You didn't know."

For a moment neither of them said anything but then Sully added.

"If we've had a doctor like you in town, Abagail and Hannah could be still alive."

This sentence shook her almost like hearing about the death of his family. Here in Boston they got plenty of doctors and even hospitals. But this people out West…they neither have a doctor nor a hospital near by.

"Wasn't there a midwife?"

"Of course, there was one, the friend of our family, Widow Cooper, and she did everything she could. But by the time we got Abagail to a doctor in Denver, she and the baby were gone," he said in a whisper.

Both hadn't time to think about what was said because suddenly there was a cry for help.

"Help me. Help! My boy is drowning!" A totally distressed woman kneeled in front of the Frog Pond, thrusting out her arm to her son but she couldn't reach him because he was too far away.

Sully and Michaela heard the mother crying and both ran to the pond and without thinking Sully jumped in. But unfortunately, the boy's head disappeared just before Sully reached him. Sully dived twice for the boy until he got his body and he swam back to the edge of the pond, handing the boy to his mother and Dr. Mike.

Immediately Michaela examined him but fortunately, he was neither unconscious nor hurt, he only coughed and spat out water.

"You better bring him home now and give him a warm bath and a cup of hot cocoa, Ma'am." She tousled the boy's wet hair. "That was close, boy! Next time you'd better watch out, promise me!"

The boy nodded and he and his mother left the park, not without thanking Michaela and Sully for their help.

Michaela turned around, looking for Sully, who stood at the edge of the pond.

"Is the boy all right?" He asked still out of breath.

"Yes, he is," Michaela confirmed.

While Sully made a step forward heading for the meadow he slipped off, fell back into the water and disappeared under the surface.

Michaela saw him sinking. "No," she cried out, "Sullyyyy!! Oh my God! Sully!"

At this moment he emerged, puffing and blowing. Sully climbed out onto the meadow, water running down his hair and his clothes.

"Are you okay, Sully?" She asked with a trembling voice.

"I'm fine."

"You stayed in so long," she said concerned. "You'll catch a cold with all these wet clothes."

"I'm used to cold water. It's like a refreshing swim in a creek," he said and laughed, shaking out the water from his wet hair.

"Sully! You showered my clothes!"

"It will dry, believe me, Dr. Mike," and both began to laugh.

"But I'm glad that your mother don't see us now."

Michaela nodded, still laughing, and rolled her eyes. Then she noticed that Sully was freezing.

"Your lips are quite blue, and just look at your teeth, they're chattering with cold. Let's go home quickly! You have to change your clothes!"

Michaela draped her scarf around his shoulders.

"All right, you are the doctor."

They started to walk back home to the Quinn's house and Michaela noticed his hands.

"Just look, they are quite blue!"

"It's just the circulation, Dr. Mike! The blood will come back in a minute. As a doctor you should know that," he said with a smile.

"Give them to me."

She took his hands in hers and rubbed them softly, first one then the other, till the color returned. Sully, touched and puzzled, watched her. When she noticed his gaze she grew nervous and blushed and released his hands.

"Uhm, we should go now before you catch a chill."

Michaela opened the front door of the Quinns home and shoved Sully inside.

"Dr. Mike, you don't…"

"Sully, you must get rid of these clothes! I'll make you a tea and…" Michaela couldn't finish the sentence because there was a shrill cry.

"Michaela Quinn!" It was the hysterical voice of her mother, "For heaven's sake, what is this all about? And why are you completely wet, Mr. Sully?" Elizabeth looked from Sully to her daughter and back. "If you and your clothes are in need of a wash – and I've no doubt about this – you should do it elsewhere, but not in my house!"

"Mother!" Michaela couldn't believe what she heard. "Just a few minutes ago Mr. Sully saved a child's life – that's why he's wet and he needs a hot bath and dry clothes."

"Not at my house, Michaela!"

"Mother, but…"

"No buts about it, Michaela! This man is not…"

The noise of a door getting shut made mother and daughter become silent. Sully was gone.

"Oh no!" Michaela flung the door open and ran after him.

"Sully, wait!"

But he didn't stop, instead he called "It's ok, Dr. Mike. Like I've said, I always get you into trouble."

"Sully, what about Wednesday?" she shouted after him.

But he didn't answer and vanished around the next bend.

"Michaela!" Elizabeth appeared on the threshold, "Come inside! Immediately! My goodness, what will the neighbors think about your behavior!"

Michaela, sad and frantic at the same time, ran past her mother upstairs to her bedroom and slammed the door with a loud bang.

------------------------------------

Two days later when Sully got up he felt dizzy, and suddenly realized he was sick. He shivered and his head felt as if it would burst. He went back to bed where he immediately fell asleep again. A few minutes later someone shook on his shoulders.

"Hey Sully. It's time to go to work." It was Henry Sinclair.

"I'm coming, just a minute. Or an hour."

"What's wrong with you, my friend?. Don't you want to work today?"

"Cold."

"What?"

"I've caught a cold."

Sinclair touched Sully's forehead.

"You are right. You're running a fever. I'll tell Parker that you can't work today."

"No, no. Don't say anything. I'm coming. Tomorrow is my day off. Then I've time to recover."

--------------------------------------

It was Wednesday late afternoon but Sully still hadn't arrived yet in spite of the fact that today was his day off. Michaela had stood at the window for hours, looking out for him. Little by little it had grown dark, but still there was no sign of him. She was disappointed and anxious at the same time. What if something had happened to him at the building side or on his way to Beacon Hill? Or maybe he didn't want to see her again? Who could blame him after her mother's behavior? All through the night she barely slept. Anyhow, she had a feeling that something was wrong and she decided to look for Sully.

It was early the next morning and her parents already sat at the breakfast table when Michaela came inside, the medical bag in her hand, dressed with hat and coat.

"Good morning, darling," her father greeted her, "Come sit down, join us for breakfast."

But then he noticed that she was dressed to leave the house.

"Where are you going so early in the morning? Do you make a house call?"

"No, I'm looking for Sully."

"Haven't you seen each other yesterday?" Josef asked his daughter.

"No, he wasn't here."

"Why not?"

"That's what I want to find out today."

Elizabeth put her cutlery down, dabbed her mouth with a napkin and ordered, "You won't go!"

Michaela turned to her mother with narrowed eyes, "I will!"

Josef, who didn't know what had happened last Sunday, noticed the tension between mother and daughter.

"What's going on here?"

"Ask her," Michaela looked at her mother.

"I have no idea," Elizabeth answered innocently.

"You, mother, you know quite well why he hasn't appeared yesterday. And maybe he'll never come back! Never!" Michaela exclaimed.

Josef was completely clueless.

"Elizabeth?"

"Well, your daughter and this…this man came home last Sunday, and Josef, can you imagine, he was wet from head to foot, and she brought him in here! He almost wrecked the carpet!"

"I can't believe it! You are more concerned about the carpet then Mr. Sully! Mother, he was wet because he had rescued a child from drowning! I brought him here to get him dry clothes! And you mother, you've been so…so rude to him that he walked away!"

"Is that true, Elizabeth?" Josef looked at her with a serious look.

"Well…I." But then she straightened her shoulders and continued, "I think it will be wise to end this relationship with Mr. Sully. He's no company for you, Michaela. You should stay with your equals like David."

"I'm afraid that's none of your business, Mother."

"I'm not going to stand by to see how you lose your good reputation because of your foolish behavior!" Elizabeth got angry. "Michaela, you worked too hard for all this here. Are you willing to lose everything because of some savage from Colorado?"

"I can't change my feelings." Michaela's heart began to race fast. Had she really just said "feelings"?

"Feelings?" Elizabeth's voice became hysterical. "Michaela, don't be ridiculous!"

"Whatever you think, it doesn't make any difference. I care for him."

"You went on so many dates with David for the last few years. For him, for me and your family and also for the people in town that means you are getting married."

"Just because I'm having dinner with David doesn't mean we're getting married, Mother."

"Josef, say something!" Elizabeth demanded.

Josef stood up, went to Michaela and laid his hands on her shoulders.

"Still the same feelings as in Denver?"

Michaela nodded and whispered, "Yes, Father."

"Then you should go and find him." He kissed her forehead.

"Thank you, Father." Michaela started towards the door but Elizabeth called, "Josef, we can't let this happen! Michaela, come back!"

-----------------------------------------------

Michaela's carriage arrived at the building site of Parker's House in Back Bay. She stood in front of an unfinished four-storied building, not knowing where to find Sully, when a middle-aged man came up to her.

"Ma'am, can I help you?

"I'm looking for Mr. Byron Sully."

"He's at work."

"Would you bring me to him, please, Sir?"

"Ma'am, this is a building site and it's dangerous to walk around here. Listen, Miss…"

"Quinn, Dr. Quinn."

Suddenly another man approached them.

"Have I heard right? You are a doctor, Ma'am?"

"Yes, Sir, I am."

"That's exactly what we need now!"

"What happened, Sinclair? An accident?"

"It's Sully, Mr. Parker, he's sick."

Michaela got nervous. "Where is he?"

"Follow me!"

Michaela, Sinclair and Parker entered the working camp and Michaela was appalled by the gloomy and stuffy room with at least 20 beds.

"Sully!" Parker called, "This lady wants to see you."

When Sully recognized Michaela, he tried to sit up but he couldn't.

"Dr. Mike," he coughed, "what are you doing here?"

Michaela sat down on the edge of his bed.

"I was worried about you."

"Really?" He smiled weakly.

"You look miserable, Sully." She put her hand on his forehead that was covered with sweat. "And you are burning up with fever." Tenderly she touched his face, run her fingers through the damp strands of his hair.

Michaela turned to Sinclair and Parker. "I need a big pitcher with fresh water, a basin and wood for the fireside. And would you open all the windows to let some fresh air in, please?" She covered Sully's body with two blankets and his wet hair with a towel.

Sinclair went away to get what she wanted.

Then she addressed Sully's boss, "Mr. Parker. Sully needs his rest. He can't go back to work."

"Dr. Mike, I…" Sully objected.

"I don't want you to work, Sully, at least for one week."

"But I have to finish my work."

"No, Sully, that's doctor's order!"

"It's ok, Sully, don't worry!" Parker assured.

After Sinclair had come back with the water and started a fire, Parker indicated with a nod that they should leave Dr. Quinn and Sully alone.

"You were really worried about me, Dr. Mike?" Sully asked her while he coughed again.

"Sshh, don't speak, you must rest."

She stood up and closed the windows and when she returned to Sully she took a thermometer from her medical bag and stuck it into Sully's mouth. Then she poured water in the basin and wet a cloth. She pulled down the blankets, opened Sully's shirt and listened to his chest with her stethoscope.

"No infection. Till now."

When she removed the thermometer she became concerned. Almost 104 degrees!

"I have to bring your fever down!"

He nodded with closed eyes. He was so tired. She dipped the cloth into the basin and began to wipe his forehead and upper chest. She did this several times, then she toweled his chest and after that she couldn't resist and placed her hand over his heart – just like in Denver. She felt his fast heartbeat against her palm and she closed her eyes. There it was again: This incredible warm feeling that streamed from his heart over her hand into her heart. He put his hand over hers and this touch brought them even closer together, forming an invisible, unbreakable bond between them.

Although he was so tired, he opened his eyes.

"Just like in Denver," he whispered but then he couldn't keep his eyes open and fell asleep.

She still sat on his bed when he woke up two hours later.

"Sully, you need to change your shirt, it's soaked with perspiration. Where are your clothes?"

"Over there, locker number five."

She went to the locker, searching for a fresh nightshirt but she didn't find one. The only clothes she found were two buckskins, two jackets and beads, hanging on a coat hanger.

"Where are your nightshirts and your shirts, Sully?"

"Mmm?" Sully had already dozed off again.

"Where are your shirts?"

"Wet." He mumbled. "Hadn't time to wash them out yesterday."

On the base of the locker she found four shirts, all soaked with sweat.

"I'll take the shirts with me and Martha will wash them."

"No, Dr. Mike. I can do this by myself. Tomorrow."

"No arguments!" She took the shirts and her medical bag. "Sully, I must go and get some medicine for you."

He reached out his hand, "Will you come back?"

"Yes, I'll be back in a few hours." Before she went away she gave him another glass of water. "Drink this and then try to sleep."

He nodded and even before Michaela left the building Sully had fallen asleep again.

Like promised, Michaela came back two hours later and she brought food, clean shirts and night clothes from her father and also fresh sheets for the bed. Sully had closed his eyes and when she came in, Sinclair sat on his side, dabbing his forehead.

"He hasn't woken up since you've gone."

Michaela was concerned, "Well, sleep will be good for him," she murmured.

"Are you a friend of Sully, Sir?"

"Henry Sinclair, Ma'am. Sully and I worked together in Denver."

"Can you tell me what made him to take a job so far from Colorado?"

"In Denver we worked for Mr. Parker's brother James," Henry explained, "And James recommended Sully to his brother Harvey for this new hotel. You must know Sully is very talented in carving. So Mr. Parker charged me to employ Sully for the East Coast. I told him that the job is well-paid, very well-paid, but he refused. Said something about he needed a job around home. Only when I told him the job is in Boston he accepted."

Michaela looked at the sleeping, sweating Sully and her heart raced. Had he really came to Boston because of her, like Rebecca had said?

Little by little, Sully woke up.

"Sully?"

"Mmh."

"How do you feel, Sully?"

"Bad. My limbs are aching, my head feels like a drum and I'm freezing."

"He needs a fresh shirt. Mr. Sinclair, would you be so kind and help me to change his shirt?"

"Sure."

After it was done he asked her, "Uhm, Dr. Quinn, is it all right when I go back to work now?"

"Of course, Mr. Sinclair. And thank you for watching him."

Sinclair nodded and went to the door.

"Mr. Sinclair!" Michaela called after him, "when will the other workers come back here?"

"About 5 p. m., Ma'am."

"Thank you, Sir."

"You're welcome."

Then she took his temperature again. Now it was 105 degrees.

"Oh no!"

"What?" Sully asked with bright feverish eyes.

"Your fever has risen."

"High fever is dangerous, isn't it Dr. Mike? Sometimes it can be fatal."

"Uhm, yes, sometimes. As long as you get no infection or pneumonia there is no cause for concern. You will not die, Sully."

"How do you know?"

She lowered her eyes and whispered "I won't let you."

Sully was touched. She had clearly told him that she cared for him.

She took a bottle with white powder from her bag "This should bring your fever down."

"What's this?" He asked with a weak voice.

"Quinine." She sprinkled some of the powder into a glass, raised Sully's head and gave it to him.

"The Cheyenne also brew a tea that works good on fevers," he told her.

"Really? What's it made of?"

"Purple Coneflowers."

"That's interesting."

"Indians use a lot of herbs. For example chamomile, it's good for stomach trouble and it helps to relaxe. Or stinging nettles. Cheyenne use it to ease hay fever. Cloud Dancing says the earth gives us everything if we know where to look." Suddenly he coughed and gasped for a deep breath and coughed again.

"You shouldn't talk, Sully."

Soaking another cloth, she began to dab his face and chest again in an effort to reduce his fever, all the while speaking soft, soothing words to him.

"Everything will be alright. Yes, it will. You'll be fine soon. You must."

He felt exhausted but he didn't want to sleep yet, not when she was so close to him. But he couldn't keep his eyes open and dozed off. When he seemed comfortable, she smiled and shortly after she dozed away with her head on the edge of his bed.

It was a quarter past 5 o'clock when Michaela tried to wake him by stroking his hair gently.

"Sully," she whispered, "it's late, I have to go now."

His languid eyes opened slowly and he fixed them wearily upon her face.

"Here, take another sip of your medicine. And try to drink as much water as you can. I'm coming back in the morning to see how you are doing and to make sure you are following doctor's orders."

He laid his hand over hers. "Thanks, Dr. Mike, for taking such good care of me."

She looked at him and gave him a soft smile. "Good night, Sully."

She left the lodging right that moment when two workers came around the corner. They gaped at Michaela and one of them whistled after her.

"Hey you, come back! We can use some entertainment tonight. If you would stay we don't have to go to Ann Street." Both man laughed and Michaela lifted her skirt and ran away.

Suddenly one of the men nudged his buddy with the elbow.

"Do you know who that was, Ben? This is the woman I saw with Sully a few times!"

"Really," Ben narrowed his eyes, "Good to know..."

----------------------------------------------

_Thanks for reading! Please review and let me know what you think....Chapter 5 is coming soon._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Meanwhile three days had passed and Sully looked well today. He was no longer dressed in Josef's night shirt, but wore his buckskins again, sitting on the edge of his bed.

"No more fever and your lungs are clear. No infection. There is no longer any reason for concern. But don't overdo it, you are still coughing sometimes. Promise me!"

Michaela stood up and put her stethoscope into her medical bag.

Sully touched her arm.

„Dr. Mike. Wait!" He paused a moment. „Thank you! For everything."

Michaela gave him a gentle smile.

Michaela and Sully weren't alone in the lodging. It was Sunday afternoon and most of the workers were inside, playing cards at the huge table or were dozing.

Ben, the worker who definitely wasn't one of Sully's friends, stood in the edge of the room, put a cigarette between his lips and lit it while he was watching Sully and Michaela.

"Hey Sully," be began with a grin, pointing at Michaela, "This is the reason why you won't come with us for a drink to the whores at Ann Street."

Sully looked at Ben with narrowed eyes.

All at once the other workers that were in the room stopped talking, sensing trouble. They watched Ben and Sully, but no one said a word.

Ben continued, watching Michaela with hungry eyes, "I understand now. You have your own whore. And what a beauty! When you are sick of her - I would like to borrow her from you."

Sully's head got red with anger. He jumped up from his bed, rushed to Ben, caught the collar of his jerkin and gave him a cold look. Then all of a sudden he lashed out, punching Ben hard in his stomach, sending him to the ground. After a short moment Ben stood up in front of Sully, swung his fist and hit Sully's chin.

Michaela became frightened witnessing Sully's outburst of fury.

Sully was going to hit back when he heard Michaela calling.

"No Sully, don't do this." She ran toward him, tried to pull him away from Ben and when she was successful he turned around, began to cough and stormed out of the building, followed by Michaela.

"You'll pay for this, Byron Sully," Ben yelled after him and Michaela turned her face to look at the man who had caused the trouble.

Sully was angry at Ben, angry at himself for almost losing control completely, and he walked around in front of the building, kicking stones with his feet. Finally he stopped, but didn't turn to Michaela.

"I'm sorry, Dr. Mike," he said, unable to met her eyes.

She now stood in front of him and with a soft voice she told him, "You defended my reputation, Sully." She moved closer, laid her hand on his arm. "Thank you for standing up for me," she whispered.

Then she saw the blood on his mouth. "Oh, you are hurt." Softly she laid her fingers on his lips, running her fingertips lightly over them. When he swallowed hard, Michaela discerned what she was doing and quickly removed her fingers. She opened her medical bag and wet a cloth to disinfect the wound.

"Come on Dr. Mike. I'll take you home."

And without another word they set off down the street toward Beacon Hill.

---------------------------------------------------

It was late afternoon when they approached Michaela's home.

"Dr. Mike, I wanna thank you again for taking such good care of me the last few days."

"You're welcome."

And then, it happened so fast, Sully leaned toward and kissed her cheek tenderly. Michaela's heart began to race fast and unknown feelings swirled inside of her.

"Good bye, Dr. Mike."

Sully turned to walk away when Michaela said, "Wait, Sully, come inside for a moment. I want to give you some cough syrup for the next two weeks."

"I thought I'm cured?"

"Yes, you are, but you're still coughing a little bit."

"Wait," he glanced at her, "you said 'for the next two weeks'. Does it mean we don't see each other this week?"

"Yes, sorry, but this week I'll work at the hospital every day and on Sunday I'm…"

Sully held up his hands, "Oh, it's alright, you ain't answerable to me, Dr. Mike." Then he asked her, "May I pick you up for a walk on Wednesday next week?"

"Unfortunately, no. I've already arranged to meet David to play chess on Wednesday." Michaela blushed when she told him.

"David?"

"I'm sorry, Sully."

Sully cleared his throat. "It's ok, Dr. Mike. After all, David is a friend of your family – and he's a friend of yours."

"Sully, listen, David and I play chess together for years. Normally we play every Wednesday afternoon."

"Dr. Mike, you don't have to explain."

"I want to," she replied. "Like I said, we play every Wednesday. But since I've met you two month ago, we haven't played again."

Sully's eyebrows went up.

"But he is still a very good friend of mine. I couldn't refuse again."

"Dr. Mike, it's alright."

"Really?"

"Really! Don't worry." But deep inside of his heart it didn't feel right.

Relieved she opened the door and before they went inside she turned to Sully.

"You will come back in two weeks, Sully? Will you?"

"Yes, I'd like to."

Pleased about his answer they entered the house. When they stood in the hall they heard voices and laughter from the dining room and when Sully looked at Michaela questioningly, she shrugged her shoulders, having no explanation for this. With Sully at her side she entered the room and immediately all voices and laughter became silent, everyone was too stunned to speak while they all looked at Michaela and her long-haired, buckskin wearing companion.

Michaela was stunned. There in the room sat the whole family - all but her father. Michaela's sisters with husbands, also her mother – and David.

"Michaela!" Elizabeth was the first who rose to speak. "Where have you been? And what is HE doing here?" she asked angrily. "Have you forgotten that our family – and only the family – joins together today to talk about your father's birthday? We want to give a ball in his honor, you remember?"

"Sorry, Mother," Michaela said abashed, "I forgot indeed."

"David was already concerned – and so was I."

Michaela's sisters – except of Rebecca – were appalled by Sully's appearance and Sully could see their dislike for him on their faces.

David, who sat next to Elizabeth, arose from his place and walked toward Michaela and Sully.

"Honey," he began and kissed her cheek, "where have you been?"

While he said that he kept his eyes on Sully. "Wouldn't you introduce this man to us…," and he continued emphasizing his next words, "…us, your family?"

Michaela looked around for her father, she could need him for support. But unfortunately he wasn't here.

She cleared her throat. "This is Mr. Byron Sully from Colorado."

"Aha, yes honey," David said while he eyed Sully, "The patient from Denver."

"David, you shouldn't call me 'honey'!" She told him in an unmistakable tone.

"Michaela! Where are your manners!" Elizabeth called from her place. "Remember, this is David, your good friend," and than she emphasized "your very good friend. Up to now you had nothing against it when he called you that."

Michaela blushed and turned to Sully who was very uneasy.

"Sully, this my family. You already know my sister Rebecca and her husband Richard." Rebecca smiled at him friendly.

"And these are my sisters Claudette, Marjorie and Maureen and her husbands." Then she turned to David.

"And this is Dr. David Lewis."

David held out his hand and Sully took it.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Sully. And like Mrs. Quinn said, I'm a friend of the family and a very good friend of Michaela." He flashed a tender glance at Michaela and Sully noticed that.

For Michaela this first meeting between her family and Sully was more than embarrassing. And she felt sorry that she had brought him in such an awkward situation.

"Come on, Michaela, sit down. There is a lot we have to plan for your father's birthday," said David and put his arm around her shoulder and shoved her away from Sully, who stood now alone and somehow forlorn at the doorway.

Michaela looked back to Sully with sad but tender eyes when she formed her lips to say the words "I'm sorry".

Rebecca, who couldn't fail to notice the look of trepidation Michaela and Sully shared, rose as to speak.

"Mr. Sully, please take a seat." She invited him to sit next to her, in spite of the lack of support around her.

"My husband and I are pleased to see you again." Richard raised from his seat and shook Sully's hand, gave him a friendly smile.

"Mr. Sully."

"Mr. Dickenson."

Actually, Sully didn't want to stay and disturb the family meeting but on the other hand he wanted to be near Michaela, wanted to know what's going on between her and David, who had called her "honey", and so he sat down.

Elizabeth Quinn wasn't amused about Rebecca's invitation, but she said nothing because she didn't want to argue with her oldest daughter in front of the family. Since Sully sat at the end of the table, away from Michaela, she could completely ignore him.

In spite of the fact that Rebecca and Richard talked nicely to Sully like they did when they had met him for the first time, he didn't feel comfortable at the Quinn's home today. He realized how Michaela's sisters eyed him, how they whispered about him and then it became clear to him, that he had brought Michaela in a mortifying situation because of his unusual appearance.

"Mrs. Dickenson, I'd better go now. This is a family meeting." And he looked around. "I shouldn't be here."

"It's all right, Mr. Sully, don't be so nervous," she whispered to him.

"Are you sure?"

"Trust me."

Then, after a few minutes, David directed his attention to Sully.

"Mr. Sully. Michaela told me you are her patient. Wouldn't you tell us how you met her?"

Sully looked across the table to Michaela and his eyes asked her if he should really talk about that. And she consented with a slight nod.

"Well, it was in Denver three month ago. I had an accident during my work and Dr. Mike was the first one at the scene to help me."

Again Sully's and Michaela's eyes met with a gentle expression and both were aware that they thought the same this instant: Her hand on his chest – his hand over hers - that incredible warm feeling when she'd touched his heart.

And neither David nor Elizabeth or Rebecca missed that look Sully and Michaela shared.

"Mr. Sully," Marjorie interrupted the moment with an arrogant tone, "You should refrain from using this ridiculous nickname for our sister. It's Dr. Quinn, not Dr. Mike, especially for strangers."

"Marjorie! What's the point of that?" Michaela addressed her sister, "I allowed Mr. Sully to call me Dr. Mike!"

Rebecca gave Sully a friendly smile. "You have nothing to be worried about, Mr. Sully. Michaela is an adult and independent woman and she knows exactly what she wants. And believe me, I know my sister and she really likes you. Very much. And so did my father," and she added, "and it's the same with me, Mr. Sully."

"Thank you, Mrs. Dickenson."

Both turned their gaze to Michaela, who talked to David, but turned her head to Sully again and again.

"And about our sisters Marjorie, Claudette and Maureen," Rebecca continued, "It's like Michaela and I told you: They are just like our mother, aren't they?"

Sully sighed, "I guess so, Mrs. Dickenson. But I also think that under a hard shell lies a soft core."

Rebecca nodded appreciatively, "These are wise words, Mr. Sully."

Then David spoke again to Sully.

"Actually, what's the cause for your stay in Boston, Mr. Sully?"

"A job," Sully answered simply.

"Aha, so you are a business man. Though, when I look at you, Mr. Sully, a Boston entrepreneur would never wear such…clothes."

"David," Michaela interrupted, "that's very impolite." And then she explained, "Mr. Sully works with Mr. Harvey Parker."

"Oh, you are his partner?" David asked.

"No, David. He is one of his workers at the building site, or rather he is foreman of the carpenters. And he is in charge to produce all the hand-made furniture at Mr. Parker's new hotel." And proudly she added, "And he is also a negotiator between the Cheyenne Indians and the United States Army."

"Look at him and you guess he is one of them," Elizabeth whispered to David.

"Indians?" Michaela's sisters were also appalled by that as her mother was when she had heard this for the first time.

After a moment of silent Elizabeth spoke to the family.

"We are here to plan your father's birthday. So let's start with the preparations now." And immediately everyone talked wild and Sully felt like an intruder.

"We need a lot of champagne."

"And caviar."

"And we need an orchestra," Michaela said.

"I've already booked a string quartet," Elizabeth informed. "And we must order flowers from the flower market."

"Claudette, what about the waiters we talked about. We'll need a lot for this evening."

"Don't worry, Mother. I've ordered 20 waiters from the agency."

"Good." Elizabeth nodded. "Now lets set up the guest list. Maureen, please write down: Our family, means daughters and sons-in-law and all our grandchildren. And of course, you David and your parents." Elizabeth gave him a smile, patting his hand. "Then Dr. Grant and his wife and also Dr. Fields with his wife and daughter."

"Don't forget Mayor Norcross and his wife." Maureen interposed.

"And father's friends from the club."

"What about Uncle Teddy?" Michaela asked.

"Theodore Quinn? Michaela, you know he hates your father since Carlton died in the war."

"Let's send him an invitation, Mother. Perhaps, he'll come."

"By the way, you should set Mr. Sully on the guest list, too." Rebecca told her mother.

Suddenly everyone stopped talking and looked at Elizabeth and then at Sully.

"No. Definitely no! Rebecca, we'll give this ball in your father's honor and a lot of high-ranking people from the Boston society will join this celebration. And he," she said, pointing at Sully, "he is the only one I don't want to see that day."

"Mrs. Quinn…" Sully began to talk, wanted to say that he didn't want at all to join this event. But Elizabeth didn't give him a chance to speak.

"Mr. Sully, if you want to be a part of the Boston society you have to be groomed, well-dressed and well-educated. But you, Mr. Sully, you neither look groom nor do you wear appropriate clothes. To work for one of the most famous entrepreneurs in Boston or sometimes visiting the daughter of a distinguished doctor – what I absolute disapprove - isn't enough to belong to us. You belong to the wilderness of Colorado and to all these savages out there! I hope you understand this!"

Her sharp words hung in the air like the blades of a sword.

Shocked about all these ugly words from Elizabeth, Sully figured out that he actually didn't belong to these rich, big-headed, well-dressed people. He had to go! Now!

Cut to the core Sully stood up, looked at Michaela with sad eyes, nodded and left the room without a word.

Michaela rose immediately, wanting to follow him.

"Michaela, you stay here!" Elizabeth called.

"Oh mother, why did you do this? He is the kindest man I've ever met! And only because he doesn't look like you think he should you can't call him a savage!" With tears in her eyes she ran after Sully, followed by David and Rebecca.

Sully had already reached the entrance when Michaela neared him.

"Sully, wait!" She now stood in front of him and a tear escaped her eyes, trickled slowly down her cheek.

"I…I want to apologize for my mother's words!"

"Shh, don't do this," he said in a gentle tone and then he raised his hand to her cheek. With his thumb he softly brushed away her tears while looking into her eyes, smiling at her and then he kissed her forehead.

David and Rebecca stood a few steps away and the young doctor was perplexed by what he had just seen. Rebecca, however, smiled, smiled because she was aware that this wasn't a simple gesture between friends but a loving gesture between a man and a woman who had feelings for each other.

"See you in two weeks," Sully whispered and she nodded, turned around and ran upstairs to her room.

Confused about what he saw, David walked back to the dining room while Sully opened the entrance door. At this moment Josef walked in, just seeing Michaela running upstairs, slamming her bedroom door.

"Oh hello, Mr. Sully."

"Uhm, good afternoon, Dr. Quinn."

"It's nice to see you again, young man! You are looking well. I hope you feel better after your bad cold."

"Thanks to your daughter, Sir. She nursed me back to health. You can be proud of her, Dr. Quinn."

"Yes, I am," and he looked up to the second floor. "She is such a talented doctor and a very special woman."

"Yeah, she really is," Sully sighed.

Josef patted Sully's shoulder, "I've heard about your good deed, rescuing this child from drowning."

"Nothing to speak of, Sir."

"Nothing? I don't think so! Not everyone would have done this, risking his own life," Josef said, appreaciating what Sully had done. Then he added, "Sully, why do you want to go? Stay for dinner!"

"Uhm, Sir, I think that isn't such a good idea." And he looked into the dining room.

Josef's eyebrows went up and he heard the loud chattering.

"Oh, I understand, young man. That's why I came back only now." He groaned, "They are planning my birthday. I don't want a ball in my honor. That's not my thing. But Elizabeth…"

"Josef, is that you out there?" Elizabeth called.

Josef patted Sully's shoulder, "I guess I must join them."

"Good bye, Sir."

"You really want to go?"

Sully nodded.

"Then good bye, Sully. I hope to see you soon."

"Josef, where have you been? It's always the same. You and Michaela, you are always too late," Elizabeth said visibly annoyed. "Can you imagine, she really brought along this…savage to our meeting!"

"Elizabeth, you shouldn't call him that. His name is Byron Sully!" Josef rebuked his wife.

"Oh, like father, like daughter!"

Josef greeted all his daughters and sons-in-law and also David. Then he looked around, "Anyway, why was Michaela running upstairs, slamming her door?"

"Well, there was a disagreement," clarified Rebecca, who still stood on the threshold.

Josef's eyebrows went up, "About what?"

Rebecca looked at her mother. "Which people should be invited to your birthday, father."

"I don't understand."

"I suggested to invite Mr. Sully to the ball but mother refused rigorously," Rebecca explained. "And because mother offended Mr. Sully, she and Michaela had a dispute."

"Mr. Sully isn't a suitable sort of person," Elizabeth justified her acting.

"Why? Because you don't like his clothes and his long hair? Or because he isn't from the Boston society or because he is a carpenter and not a doctor or a lawyer? Or do you think he isn't rich enough?" Josef asked Elizabeth but she didn't answer his question, instead she said,

"Besides, his presence would be an affront against David. He is the man at Michaela's side!"

Josef sat down on his place at the end of the table.

"Elizabeth, I guess that's Michaela's decision."

Then he turned to David. "David, you know I like you and you are always very welcome in our home. You are a good man. But I'm sorry, we can't dictate Michaela whom she loves."

"Love!" Elizabeth exclaimed shrill, "Josef what are you talking about!"

"There is nothing more to say, Elizabeth." And then he added, "And this is my decision: Put Sully's name on the guest list. I want to see him at my birthday party."

"I guess then he'll be the only one who won't wear a decent suit." Elizabeth explained. "I'm afraid he'll disgrace himself, but I don't care about that. But what upsets me most is the fact that he'll also disgrace our family! "

"For my part he can wear what ever he wants. I have nothing against his buckskins."

Rebecca heard this and an idea grew in her mind before she neared her father.

"I'll take it to invite Mr. Sully. And father, thank you. For Michaela," she whispered and he patted her hand.

"Would you look after your sister, please," Josef instructed Rebecca, "But don't tell her about Mr. Sully, I want it to be a surprise."

Rebecca went upstairs, looking for Michaela. When she came to her bedroom door she heard something inside. She knocked and when she got no answer she opened the door and then cautiously looked in. Michaela was sitting on the chair but her head was on the table buried in her arms, and she was sobbing desperately.

"Michaela, what's wrong with you? You are crying as if your heart was broken."

Michaela raised her head and sobbed, "How can mother be so cruel, Rebecca?"

"To be honest, I don't know exactly. Perhaps, she is worried about your future life and what kind of man will be part of it. I guess, she pictured that you're going to marry David soon and become a mother."

Michaela began musing.

"Until a few weeks ago I really thought this would be my future. That I would marry David sometime. But now…"

"But now you've met Mr. Sully and everything has changed."

Michaela wiped away the tears.

"It's so…oh, I don' know how to explain, Rebecca. When I'm with Sully, I have that feeling…like butterflies in my stomach! When he looks into my eyes…it makes me feel safe, like he could see right into my soul. He makes my heart jump. And just now when his fingers touched my cheek and he kissed me on the forehead…I wanted more. I wanted to feel his lips on mine," she turned red when she said that. "I've never had that feeling with David."

"That's called love, Michaela." Rebecca said simply. "Have you told him?"

"Rebecca! I can't possibly do that, that's indecorously!" she said horrified. "We are just friends right now." Then she added whispering, "Maybe he doesn't feel the same."

"Trust me, he does, Michaela. I've seen it in his eyes like I can see it in yours."

Michaela sighed.

"But what about David?" Rebecca asked her sister.

"What do you mean? He is still a good friend of mine. As always we'll work at the hospital. And we'll play chess together every Wednesday. It's like always." Michaela explained. "Well, not every Wednesday because this is Sully's day off."

"You know David loves you," Rebecca replied, "And I'm not sure he will be content with that 'it's like always', in particular now with another man around you."

"He has to," Michaela replied. "He has to."

--------------------------------------

_Please tell me what you think about this Chapter. Thanks! - Chapter 6 is coming soon..._


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Two days before Sully met Michaela again he received a letter, delivered by one of the Quinn's servants to the working camp. He opened the envelope and pulled out an invitation for Dr. Josef Quinn's birthday ball at August 8th., 7 p. m., at the Quinn's house.

"Surely not! I ain't going there. Never!" And he was about to tear the invitation into pieces when he spotted a handwritten note on the card:

_ Dear Mr. Sully,  
__I'd be delighted to see you at my birthday ball.  
__ Sincerely Dr. Josef Quinn_

_ PS: I won't accept any refusal!_

When he put the card back into the envelope he discovered another sheet of handwritten paper:

_ Dear Mr. Sully,  
__ I'd like to met you next Wednesday at noon __at "Union Oyster House Restaurant".  
__ Sincerely, Rebecca Dickenson_

_ PS: I'd like to ask a favor of you: Please, don't tell Michaela __about the invitation or our meeting. Let it be our secret for the time being._

Sully was confused. What did this all mean? He didn't have an interest to be on the ball with all those fine people from Boston's high society! On the other hand he could be with Michaela and he could keep an eye on David. But on second thought Sully came to the conclusion that he had to reject Dr. Quinn's invitation: Anyway, he couldn't go because he could neither dance nor did he have appropriate clothes. He would only embarrass Michaela and her family. No, he would definitely not go!

Perhaps, he should at least meet Rebecca next Wednesday to explain his decision.

-------------------------------------------------

It was Sunday afternoon and Michaela couldn't wait to see Sully again. Nervously she walked around the house until he picked her up.

"Hello, Dr. Mike," he greeted her, just as glad to see her again.

"Good day, Sully. Please, come inside."

But he hesitated and looked around carefully. "I guess it's better that you come outside."

"My mother isn't here, Sully."

"Oh, good." Relieved he entered the house.

"She and my father are still at church, with the minister, because mother wants to have a service for father's birthday next month. She wanted me to stay, too, but I told her I couldn't. Father understood that."

"And your mother?" Sully asked.

Michaela didn't answer but shrugged her shoulders. She put on her cape and opened the door.

"Where do you go to church in Boston, Sully? In Back Bay?"

"Nowhere."

"You don't attend a church service?" Michaela was a little astonished.

"Nope," was all he had to say and although Michaela was curious, she didn't ask why. Because of Sully's unexpected answer she almost forgot to take something with her.

"Wait, Sully." She turned and rushed back into the house and a moment later she returned with a picnic basket and a blanket in her hand.

"I hope you like a picnic at the Boston Common."

They walked through the park talking, laughing. Sully carried the picnic basket and the blanket until they reached a spot which Michaela found particulary beautiful. It was a huge meadow with a big tree on its edge.

"Let's sit over there under the tree."

To get to the spot, they had to cross the meadow, where children threw a ball and ran around on the green. When they reached the tree Sully put down the basket and Michaela spread out the blanket. Suddenly one of the kids didn't fetch the ball and it flew with high speed in Michaela's direction. But Sully managed to save her from being hit by the ball as he pulled her in his arms with one hand, and caught the ball with the other. For a moment she stayed there, feeling excitement overcoming her, but then he took away his arm from her.

"Uhm, sorry, Dr. Mike."

"It's…it's alright," she stammered and sat down on the blanket while Sully threw the ball back to the children.

She lifted the lid of the basket.

"Do you like fried chicken, Sully?"

"Mmh, that sounds good," he was pleased.

"But if not, we also have corn bread, sandwiches, sausages, salad, cheese, grapes, apples."

She put out silverware, plates, glasses and napkins and all the food.

"Will you feed all the park visitors?" he asked with a smile.

"Well, if you are not hungry we can invite all these playing children for lunch," she told him, smiling as well.

"But what will all the walkers think of us, Dr. Quinn," he continued joking. "A fine lady, a mountain man and ten children! They will feel sorry for me having to provide for such a big family!"

"Sorry for you?" she said with a serious facial expression, but couldn't hide a grin. "What about me, Mr. Sully? I'll be the one who would have most of the work with ten children and a husband! Think about all the chores I'd have to do, not to mention the laundry! But you, you will be away all the day!"

Suddenly Sully's face became serious and he said in whisper. "You'll be a wonderful wife and a loving mother. Your future husband is a lucky man!"

Abruptly both became aware what they were talking about. A marriage, children and a family, and both grew embarrassed and they remaind silent for a few minutes.

Then Michaela began to prepair their meal.

"Can I do anything?" Sully asked her.

"There is lemonade and red wine in the basket. Do you like a glass of wine, Sully?"

"I usually don't like drinking."

"So do I, but I don't mind to take a glass of wine or champagne, sometimes," she explained. "You can also have a glass of lemonade if you want, Sully."

"Well, I guess a little sip of wine will be okay." He took the bottle out of the basket, opened it with the wine opener and poured a little bit into the glasses in front of her.

"What can I serve you, Sully?"

"I don't know where to begin."

"How about a little of everything?" and she handed him a filled plate.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Sunlight found it's way through leaves, dancing on the meadow. She glanced sideways to Sully who watched the playing children.

„Sully?"

"Mmh?"

"How do you like it in Boston?"

He looked over at her. "Truthfully?"

"Yes."

"For my taste it's too noisy, too hectic and crowded and honestly, I already miss the nature, the woods and the silence."

"Are you homesick?"

"No, not really, because here's everything I need," he said and looked at her.

Embarrassed Michaela looked down on the blanket.

Sully cleared his throat before he continued to talk. "This park is right for playing baseball."

"Baseball?"

He nodded in the children's direction. "That's what the kids are playing. I enjoy playing baseball. I often did it at home with Brian, Charlotte Cooper's youngest. Do you like it, Dr. Mike? Have you ever played baseball?"

"No, Sully, it's a game for men," she said with a smile. "Women don't play baseball in Boston."

"That's a pity. They should. It's so much fun. I can teach you. This park is the best place to do it."

"No, thanks, I guess my parents – in particular my mother - wouldn't like to see me playing baseball. That's not proper for a Boston lady, my mother would say."

And both started to laugh. Suddenly a ball rolled onto the blanket and bowled over Michaela's fortunately empty glass. A tall boy ran toward Michaela and Sully's place.

"Excuse me, have you seen my ball?" he asked out of breath.

"Here it is, my friend." Sully handed over the ball. "It's baseball you and your friends are playing, isn't it?"

"You know it?"

"Yeap. And I like it."

The boy turned to his playmates and then back to Sully. "Uhm, would you like to play with us, Mister?"

"Oh, no."

"Why not," he said while he beckoned the others boys. "You can be in my team, Sir. By the way, my name is Deacon. And these are my friends," he introduced the others, "Sam, Nathaniel, Jack, Albert, Gregory, Victor, John, Harry and Paul."

"Come on, Mister."

"I don't know," Sully glanced at Michaela. "What about you, Dr. Mike?"

"No, no," she laughed.

"Why not?" He held out his hand.

"Oh no, Sully. Like I told you, it's not for a woman. Go on Sully. I have a nice view from this place. I will watch the game from here."

A moment later, after debating whether Sully should be in Deacon's or John's team, Sully took off his jacket and he finally went to the meadow with the boys. Michaela watched it all with an amused smile, enjoying Sully's naturalness.  
Almost an hour later the game was over and despite Sully's best efforts, his team lost. After shaking hands with all of the boys he came back to Michaela, the boy Deacon right behind him.

"You played well out there," Michaela assured. "You ran a lot around."

Deacon tugged Sully's shirt and whispered, "She doesn't know anything about baseball, does she?"

Sully shook his head with a grin.

"To begin with, Ma'am, our team lost that game. And secondly, it's called 'running the bases'," Deacon explained. "A batter who reaches the base safely is called a "base runner'."

"Aha," Michaela laughed. "Like you said, I have not the faintest idea of baseball!" Then she handed Deacon a plate with chicken, sandwiches and fruit. "For you and your friends."

The boy's eyes beamed about all this food. "Thank you, Ma'am."

After Deacon was gone, Sully sat down on the blanket and wiped the sweat on his brow with the back of his hand.

"You look pretty broken about the fact that your team lost the game."

"Absolutely shattered," Sully agreed with an impish grin.

"It must be terrible to be beaten by twelve year old boys." Michaela teased him.

"They have a lot of energy. I can't believe it," he said, still a little bit breathless. "All my bones are aching. I guess, I'm not in a good shape!"

"Oh, come on, you are not that old. You are what forty, fortytwo?"

Sully looked at her, for a moment horrified because of her words about his age, and Michaela began to giggle because of his look.

"I'm just joking, Sully!" She laughed and couldn't stop. "Just joking."

"So, you are teasing me!"

Sully now kneeled in front of her, his blue eyes focused directly on her face. It seemed like they were hypnotized. At first she was bewildered by his intensive, fixed look. But then his expression became tender as he drew closer to her. Slowly the space between their faces diminished and Michaela's heartbeat got faster and faster and she closed her eyes. And then she felt his breath on her face because his face was so close. Sully couldn't resist her lips. And when their mouths finally touched, Michaela thought her heart would burst. Sully pulled away slowly as the kiss ended. The feeling of their lips together felt so good for Michaela and she sighed with still closed eyes.

The afternoon was almost over and step-by-step, the sun disappeared behind the trees.

"Uhm, Sully, I think we should go home."

"All right, Dr. Mike."

Sully and Michaela packed all the food and the dishes into the picnic basket and started their way home. They walked side by side, not talking much, when he plucked up courage and took her hand. And she let it happen. He felt her trembling a little bit and his fingers tightened over hers. So they walked home, hand in hand, silently.

-------------------------------------------

David was on his way back home from the hospital. He didn't use his buggy today and he walked through the park when all of a sudden he spotted Michaela and Sully from a distance. They didn't see David because he was behind them and just as he wanted to call he recognized something what he had never expected: Michaela and Sully were walking hand in hand like a couple in love. This couldn't be! Not Michaela!

And while Sully and Michaela were holding hands, walking through the park, David was hiding behind a tree, pale and shaky about what he saw in front of him.

-------------------------------------------

They approached the front door of the Quinn house, still holding hands.

"Thank you for a lovely afternoon, Sully."

"You're welcome, Dr. Mike."

He hesitated a moment; should he tell her about his feelings?

"Dr. Mike."

"Yes, Sully?"

"I…I care about you. Very much." Now the words were out. How would she react?

"I know you care about David and maybe you'll be his wife someday," Sully cleared his throat."

First Michaela said nothing but then she confessed, "I care about you, too, Sully," she said and blushed. "And David...he is a very good friend of mine. Nothing more."

And after a short break she asked him, "Do we see each other next Wednesday?"

"You won't meet David that day?"

"No, I'll cancel our meeting," she told him.

"Well, ok. And what do you like to do?"

"What about a game of chess? I promised to teach you."

"Sounds good to me." But then it occurred to him, that Michaela's sister Rebecca wanted to meet him on Wednesday.

"Uhm, I forgot, Dr. Mike. I have an appointment that midday."

Although Michaela wanted to know whom he would meet, she didn't ask.

"When can you be here then?"

"Well, I don't know how long it will last, but I guess sometime in the afternoon."

After another moment of silence Michaela said, "Sully, I'm so sorry what happened two weeks ago. You know, mother's reaction to Rebecca's suggestion to invite you to father's birthday…"

"Dr. Mike, forget about it. I wouldn't have come anyway. Like your mother said, I do not own suitable clothes. And furthermore I can't dance. Don't think about me. Enjoy this day with your family. I guess you like to dance?"

"I just love to dance."

"Well, I'm sure there will be a lot of men who want to dance with you. You won't miss me that day, believe me."

Then, while he seemed to be ready to say 'good night' she looked at him, like she wanted something. And then, like she had hoped for, he leaned forward. She closed her eyes and held her head still. Waiting.

"Good night, Dr. Mike," he whispered.

And then he kissed her softly on the lips. He pulled away a little, then brought his hand to her cheek, touched her lightly and kissed her again – and she kissed him back. His mouth opened and the tip of his tongue touched her lips so carefully. When he stepped back she recognized that tender look in his eyes but like a gentleman he said 'good-bye', turned around and walked away.  
Michaela stood outside, looking after him with a still racing heart. And while she stood in front of the house Elizabeth was behind the window. She had seen what she didn't want to see. She saw how Sully had kissed her daughter.

Michaela closed the door, took the picnic basket into the kitchen and was on her way upstairs when her father called from the parlor.

"Mike?"

She turned and went inside.

"Did you have a nice time with Mr. Sully?" he asked his daughter.

"Yes I had, father," she answered with a dreamy smile. "We went to the park were we had a picnic. It was a wonderful day!"

Josef looked over his glasses, scanning her face.

"Darling, you smiled more in these weeks since Mr. Sully is in Boston than you've probably smiled in the last years since your friendship with David."

"These weeks with Sully were so...so wonderful," she explained to him. "I've never thought that I'd like his visits that much. I'll miss him when he goes back to Colorado in a few month."

"Wait and see! You don't know what the future will bring!"

"I don't think he will stay here for good," she sighed. "He doesn't like Boston very much. He said it's too noisy, too crowded. Although he didn't admit, I think he misses Colorado, his town and his friends."

"But he also likes you," Josef added. "And that's important."

"Yes, he does!" she said with another sigh and flushed.

"Mike, I want to tell you something: I know your mother isn't pleased by the fact that you like Sully, not to mention that you have feelings for him like you said by yourself. She wants to see you at David's side. And you know that David loves you." Josef took her hands in his. "I don't know whether Mr. Sully has the same feelings for you like you have for him, but I think so. I like Mr. Sully very much. He is a kind and pleasant man. And so is David. What I want to say is, no matter whom you'll give your heart, I'll be behind you! Whether it is David or Mr. Sully."

"Oh, thank you, father. That means so much to me!" With tears in her eyes Michaela hugged Josef.

Josef smiled. "Michaela, you are an adult woman and I can't and won't dictate whom you will love. If it is David, you'll lead a future life that you are used to. But if it is Sully, you have to consider that your life could change completely."

"I know."

"But I'm sure you know what you want."

"I do, father!"

Josef kissed her good night and Michaela made her way to her room.

That evening, four people were somehow connected because all their thoughts were about Michaela:

There was Sully, who lay in his bed, thinking about this tender kiss they shared when he had taken her home. He knew he had feelings for Michaela, deep feelings. And she had said she cared about him, too.

There was David, who sat at home at his desk, thinking about the fact that he had seen Michaela and Mr. Sully today, holding hands like a loving couple. David loved Michaela and all the time he thought she loved him, too. Until today! Everything was fine between him and Michaela until…yes, until Mr. Sully had appeared in Boston.

There was Elizabeth Qunn, who sat in the parlor next to her husband, thinking about Mr. Sully having the guts kissing her daughter! He wasn't allowed to do this! For her, Michaela belongs to David!

And there was Dr. Josef Quinn, who sat in the parlor, next to his wife, thinking about the fact that his daughter loved Mr. Sully. Yes, he knew it, because he had seen it in her eyes. But he also knew, that this decision wouldn't be easy for Michaela and her future life.

And Michaela herself? She lay on her bed, with so many thoughts on her mind:

Sully – Walking hand in hand with him today – it felt so good. And that kiss he gave her! Until now she didn't know that a kiss could spark such incredible feelings! But when his lips and tongue touched her she felt like being in seventh heaven! Of course, David had already kissed her on, but never in the way Sully did. And today once again it was like the first day when she had met Sully in Denver – an incredible warm feeling touched her heart.

David - Until she met Sully, she thought she would love him. But now she knew that it wasn't love. Yes, she liked him, very much – but she didn't love him, she loved Sully.

Her mother – She would never accept Sully at Michaela's side and she would try everything to get rid of him.

And her father – He gave her the freedom to be herself. He trusted her. And he knew about her feelings for Sully.

------------------------------------------------------

On Wednesday Rebecca entered the restaurant a quarter to twelve, looking around for Sully, but he wasn't there yet. One of the waiters walked up to her.

"Welcome Mrs. Dickenson. Like you wanted, I've reserved a table at the back of the restaurant. Please follow me, Ma'am."

"That's fine. I'm expecting a friend to join me. He should arrive any minute now."

"No problem, Mrs. Dickenson."

And like she predicted, a few minutes later Sully appeared at the restaurant. He followed the waiter to a table for two with a window that allowed a view at the Boston Common.

"Good day, Mrs. Dickenson." Sully greeted Rebecca.

"Good day, Mr. Sully. I'm very pleased that you followed my request. Please, take a seat."

Sully sat down and the waiter presented the menu.

"I'll just have a coffee," Sully said and Rebecca also ordered a cup of coffee for herself.

"Well, Mr. Sully, I suppose you have no idea why I wanted to see you."

"That's right, Ma'am."

"It's because of our father's birthday ball. You've got an invitation for the event and that's why I want to talk to you."

"You want to urge me not to come? Don't worry! I can assure you, Mrs. Dickenson, I will not be there, despite your father's appeal."

"Oh no, no, Mr. Sully. That's not what I want to say. Quite the opposite!"

Sully looked perplexed. What did this mean?

"Like my father told you. You have to come. We will not accept a refusal."

"Look, Mrs. Dickenson. You've seen your mother's reaction. She don't want to see me at your father's birthday."

"It's like you said, Mr. Sully. It's my father's birthday and he wants to see you."

"No, I can't come."

"And why not?"

"Like I already told Dr. Mike…"

"You informed Michaela about the invitation? But I asked you not to mention it."

"No, Ma'am, I didn't say anything about the invitation. But when Dr. Mike apologized for Mrs. Quinn's behavior, I told her that I wouldn't have wanted to come anyway. I don't belong there. And if I would change my mind, it's always a fact that I neither have a suit nor can I dance."

"Oh, this can be changed." Rebecca told him. "Mr. Sully, I assume that you have saved most of your wage since you are here in Boston."

"Uhm, yes I have."

"Could you imagine to spend some of the money? For a suit for example."

"I don't understand."

"Let me explain. You don't want to come to the ball because you don't have a suit and because you can't dance, right?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"So, let's drink our coffee now and then we go to a haberdasher to buy you a suit. And after that I'll teach you how to dance. What do think about that?"

"I don't know…"

"But I know that Michaela would be delighted to see you at the ball. You know David will be there, too. He'll dance with her the whole evening. Would you like that?"

"No," he confessed.

"Mr. Sully, I know Michaela is fond of you, very much. And I know you like her, too. I've never seen my sister so happy before you came into her life. Michaela's life is to be a doctor. And she is a good one. She barely knows anything else than the practice and the hospital. Yes, sometimes David invites her for dinner or goes with her to the theater. But most of her time she stays at home, reading medical books. But now with you around, she could hardly await the Sundays when you visit her, Mr. Sully. Please, do it for Michaela. Come to my father's birthday!"

For a moment he was silent but then he agreed. "Okay, I'll come."

"Then, let's go and buy you a suit, Mr. Sully."

"It's only Sully, Mrs. Dickenson."

"Fine, Sully. But then you must call me Rebecca," she said and gave him a warm smile.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Rebecca and Sully entered one of the finest haberdasheryshops in Boston.

"Mrs. Dickenson, good evening," the shop owner greeted. Then he looked at Sully and raised his eyebrows.

"We're looking for a suit, Mr. Cotter," Rebecca told him.

"Well, why certainly!"

The man asked Sully for his size but Sully couldn't answer this, looking somewhat forlorn. Then Mr. Cotter picked out a few suits and Sully tried them all on.

"This black one suits you very well, Sir."

"What do you think, Rebecca?" Sully asked.

Rebecca nodded acknowledging. "It's absolute right! But you also need a shirt or two and a tie that goes with the suit. And you need new shoes."

And after one more hour they left the shop with several boxes.

"That was almost my month's wage I spent in there," Sully groaned.

"Believe me Sully, it was worth to do so!" Rebecca said with a smile and she added, "And now we go to my home – for your first dancing lesson."

-----------------------------------------------


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The later it became, the more nervous Michaela grew. It was almost 5 o'clock and Sully wasn't here yet. What kind of appointment did he have? And whom did he meet? Michaela's heart began to pound faster. Perhaps another woman?  
She went to the kitchen, asking Martha to make a snack for her and Sully. A few minutes later she came to the kitchen again, asking for water and juice. Then she went back to the library. And while he still wasn't here she went to the parlor, looking out on the street. But there was no sign of him.

"Michaela, for goodness sake," Elizabeth looked up from her stitching, "Why do you walk around all the time? You make me nervous!"

"I'm waiting."

"For what?"

"Mr. Sully. He'll come for a visit."

"Again?" her mother asked and frowned. "You know what I think about it."

"Yes, but it doesn't matter."

"Michaela!"

With that Michaela went back to the library and prepared the chessboard. Suddenly she raised her head. Hadn't it knocked? She looked out from the library into the hall, where Harrison was just about to open the door.

"David!" she called astonished, "What are you doing here?"

"That's not a very kind welcome, honey!" he came to the library, pulled her into his arms and kissed her cheek. Because his behavior made her uneasy, she squirmed out of his arms.

"I didn't expect you today. Hasn't the nurse told you that I cancelled our meeting?"

"Yes, she has, but I thought she was mistaken. I couldn't imagine a reason for your cancellation." He saw the chessboard. "Look, you've already prepared the chessboard for us."

"David. This is not for us. It's for Sully and me."

"What?"

"Yes, he will be here, soon. I promised to teach him chess."

David was concerned.

At this moment it knocked again on the front door. It was Sully. He entered the house and Harrison led him to the library but when Sully saw David, he hesitated a moment, because he hadn't expected to see him here. Hadn't Michaela told him, that David wouldn't come today?

"Good evening, Dr. Mike, Dr. Lewis." Sully greeted politely.

"Mr. Sully, would you please excuse us." David said in an abrasive tone.

"Sure." And he went back to the hall.

"David, what's the point of that?"

"Michaela, I saw you!"

"You saw what?"

"You and him, at the park. Hand in hand. Last Sunday."

Michaela blushed. „That's none of your business, David."

"Michaela, you know I love you and I thought you would love me too, at least you would like me."

"You know I like you very much, but…"

"It's because of him, am I right?"

"David, please…"

"Look back to what we had, Michaela. We are meant to be together. We are from the same world, we share the same interests. But little by little I feel you're slipping through my fingers. Please don't throw away your good life because of...him."

"David…"

"You know that I love you, don't you?"

She nodded.

"I don't want to lose you."

"David, you can't enforce feelings."

"Does this mean, you don't have feelings for me but for this mountain man from Colorado?"

She didn't answer.

"I don't believe it," he said doubtfully. "I'll go now. Maybe you come to your senses and then you'll know who is the best man for you and your future life."

He looked her deep into the eyes and Michaela swallowed hard.

"I love you, Michaela," he said with a voice full of tenderness and then he kissed her softly on the mouth, turned around and left the house without a view toward Sully.

Michaela was concerned that Sully had seen the kiss, but he stood outside in the hall. For a moment she closed her eyes and tried to feel something – but there was nothing. David's kiss hasn't stirred any feelings – no butterflies in her stomach, no rapid heartbeat, no warmth in her heart. Nothing. She didn't love him. She knew it now – definitely.

After David was gone Sully entered the library, finding a somehow confused Michaela.

"Is everything all right, Dr. Mike?" He asked her.

"Yes, yes, of course," she answered and cleared her throat. "He only came here to tell me something," she explained to him.

"Dr. Mike, you don't have to explain."

"Well, then let's play chess, Sully."

Rapidly the evening went by and now it was time for Sully to go home.

"I gotta go, Dr. Mike."

"Oh, is it already that late?" she looked at the clock that stood on the board. "Wouldn't you like to eat something before you go, Sully? Martha has prepared a light meal."

"Thank you, Dr. Mike, but I'm not hungry. I've already eaten before I came here."

"With your date?" and immediately she regretted the words that had slipped out of her mouth. He looked at her with sad eyes and she noticed that her words had hurt him deeply.

Quickly she changed the theme. "Well, then we should carry on with our chess lessons next Wednesday."

"I won't be able to come the next few Wednesdays."

"Mr. Parker cancelled your extra day off?" she asked.

"No, not at all. But…" he answered, avoiding the issue.

She interrupted his answer. "Sully, like you said before, you don't have to explain anything. You can do what you want with your free time." But truthfully she was disappointed that he wouldn't visit her any longer on Wednesday. Was it because he had an appointment today? But with whom?

He noticed her disappointment and he wanted to explain everything to her, but he had promised to say nothing.

"Please, trust me," was everything he said to her.

A moment of silence followed and Michaela thought that Sully might try to kiss her, like he had last Sunday, but he didn't. Instead he only kissed her cheek tenderly.

"Good bye, Dr. Mike."

Michaela nodded, disappointed that he hadn't kissed her and she watched him heading out of the library, turning once again, waving.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile July was almost gone and August came near. Michaela and Sully met every Sunday for a walk or a picknick and they loved to be together and the feelings they had for each other had grown stronger and stronger with every time Michaela and Sully met. He took her hand whenever it was possible and there was a sensual feeling between them, that neither of them could deny, but no one dared to mention it. For outsiders it looked as if they had nothing in common. She, a smart lady doctor from Boston, wearing the finest dresses, and he, a simple craftsman from Colorado, who wore buckskins and long hear. She liked the opera and elegant restaurants, he had never been there. She was well educated, he had only visited a primary school in New York before he headed out west. The most of his knowledge and wisdom came not from a school but from life. But both believed in doing what was right, both helped the downtrodden, both had a big heart.

Today was one of their Sundays together and they had taken a long walk through the Common. Before his visit was over Michaela asked him if he wanted to take supper with her at home.

"Actually, Michaela, there is something I want to show you, a special place. It's not so far from here."

Michaela couldn't image what he wanted to show her but she agreed with a nod and they started down the street, still walking close together. Soon they neared the River Charles and walked along the bank.

"We've been here before, Sully! It's the Charles."

"I know it is, but believe me, you have never been at the place I'll show you."

"Where is that place?"

"This way," he said, pointing in the direction with his arm.

They walked along the bank for a while when Sully left the main way and turned right to a path that had become overgrown with grass and weed and they stopped there.

"Sully, where are we now?"

"Still at the river."

Michaela shook her head. "I've been at the Charles so often but I've never seen that hidden path."

Sully moved on but Michaela hesitated.

"We can't go further. Sully, look at this sign 'No trespassing'."

"It's okay, believe me," he tried to reassure her, but she still felt uneasy. "Dr. Mike, don't you trust me?"

Michaela swallowed, but nodded.

He took her hand in his. "Follow me."

They walked along the overgrown path and again and again her dress got entangled with the thistles that grew on the path and several times she almost fell but Sully didn't let it happen. Suddenly the path ended, the view opened and Michaela was overwhelmed by the place that lay in front of her. She detected that this was a small peninsula that reached into the river. In the middle stood an old oak tree and next to it was a crumbled lean-to, maybe built by kids. Butterflies flew around wild thyme and wild orchids.

"Oh, Sully, that's breathtaking! Like a secret garden." She walked and looked around, taking in the surroundings. Apparently no one has been here for a long time – except of Sully. "That's where you have been so often after your work?"

"Yeah." He came to her side and took her hand in his. "I come here at least thrice a week and I'm enjoying the peace and the quiet. It feels a little bit like home."

"Tell me," Michaela said to Sully, "What do you miss most about your home in Colorado?"

He hesitated a moment but then he told her, "My Cheyenne-brother Cloud Dancing, my wolf..."

"You have a wolf?" Michaela turned to him, couldn't believe what she had heard. "A real wolf? Isn't it a wild animal?" she asked him.

"Yes it is, but not this one. I found him wounded in the woods when he was a puppy and ever since then he is with me. I guess he don't understand why I'm away for so long now. But he is in good hands with Cloud Dancing and his tribe."

"Is there something else you miss?" she asked him.

"Well, my friend Charlotte and her children, especially her youngest, Brian," he explained, "and not to forget Grace's wonderful apple-pie," he laughed. But then his facial expression got serious. "I miss the open range, the silence, the blue sky. I miss watching the deer in the wood and the smell of the trees. I miss the red rocks, where I can sit for hours, watching hawks and eagles. For me, this small place here feels like a little bit of that."

Suddenly he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him. Michaela let it happen and rested her head on his shoulder. For a moment she held her breath because of this unusual nearness to a man, but quickly she relaxed and she had to admit that this was a comfortable feeling.

"A little bit of home," she realized and he nodded. "It must be wonderful where you live."

"It is. And I hope I can show it to you, someday."

For a moment both of them thought the same – let's say almost the same - without knowing the other one's thoughts: He considered a life together with Michaela in Colorado Springs at his new homestead. She imagined a life together with Sully in a nice house here in Boston.

Michaela's head still leaned against his shoulder and Sully stroked her hair gently. The quietness around them wasn't disturbed by anything. The only thing to be heard was the twitter of some birds.

"You love nature, do you Sully?"

"Yeah. I love and respect it. Like everyone should. Look at the Indians. They not only live in the nature, they live with it. Everything they need – mother earth offeres it to them." And he added in a sad tone, "But for how long still?"

"I've never thought about that," she said honestly.

They stood there for a while when Sully laid his jacket on the ground and asked Michaela to sit down. She did and he took a seat next to her.

"Please, tell me more about your town, Sully, about Colorado Springs," Michaela requested.

"Well, like I already told you, our town is a small one. Things are safe. No one locks the doors. It's peaceful. Mostly. I often head out with Brian. We go fishing or explore the environment or sit for hours in the woods, talking. He misses a father and I guess, somehow I'm like a father to him. You will not believe how many questions a young boy like him can ask!" Sully smiled. "Sometimes we camp down by the creek for a weekend, listening to all kind of sounds and watching animals: owls, coyotes, hawks, squirrels, raccoons. And his mother isn't worried, because she don't have to. This scenery is a wonderful place for children to grow up. I'd like my own children to have the chance to grown up like that, too."

"You would let your children camp out in the woods or at the river over night?" she asked him.

"Why not?"

"That wouldn't be possible here in Boston," she said and looked around, "even on a peaceful place like this. I think it would be too dangerous," she sighed.

Slowly the sun disappeared and the sky darkened.

"We must go home now, it's getting dark." Michaela told him and stood up.

"Must we? How sad!" he replied, sighed and stood up, too. Then he looked up into the sky where he spotted something.

"Look," he showed up to the sky, "Can you see this bright clear star? This is the North Star. It never moves and because of that you can always use it for navigation. Whenever you get lost in the woods – or here in a big city like Boston – look at the North Star and it will show you your way home."

While she stood near by him, watching the North Star, he turned to her, looking at her lovely face.

"Michaela?" It was the first time he called her that and she noticed it with a shiver.

"Mmh?"

"I want to kiss you."

She raised her eyes to his deep blue ones and her heart began to race faster.

"Then you should do it," she permitted whisperingly.

And he took her in his arms and touched her face gently with his hands, still looking into her eyes. He brought his face to hers and slowly their lips met and she took heart and opened her lips for him. And Sully kissed her like he had wanted to do for weeks. This kiss felt unbelievable and it lit a fire deep inside their hearts. Thousands of butterflies run around Michaela's stomach and both where breathless when they came up for air.

"Oh Michaela, what do you do to me?" he whispered while she clung to him and he held her close. Michaela lifted her hand and stroked his hair back, touched his face while he ran his thumb over her trembling lips. He lowered his head and kissed her again, deeper this time, passionately. And when her tongue touched his, he growled low in his throat.

After this neverending kiss he buried his face in her soft, pleasant-smelling hair. And suddenly the magic words escaped his mouth and he whispered barely audible "I love you". He said it so low that Michaela nearly overheard it. Had he really said "I love you"? Maybe she had misheard. But she didn't dare to inquire, because she thought she would made a fool of herself. Thus she rather continued to nestle against him.

"I wish we could stay here forever," he told her and brought her hand to his mouth, kissing the back of her fingers.

"Forever," she agreed.

------------------------------------------

Today was Friday, Josef Quinn's birthday. Sully's boss, Mr. Parker, was very kind and gave Sully half a day off, much to the displeasure of his team mates, in particular Ben, who still wasn't Sully's friend.  
Sully went to a barbershop, took a bath, had a hair cut (only a little) and a shave. After this he went back to the lodging, got his new suit out of his cabinet and eyed it. This wasn't the kind of clothes he normally wore. The last time he wore a suit was on his wedding with Abagail. And that suit wasn't as elegant as this one that hang at the cabinet now.  
He sat down on his bed, considering if he really should go to this event today. If it weren't because of Michaela he definitely wouldn't go. He sighed and stared at his clothes again when the other workers came back from work.

"Uuh, look at this! Mr. Sully, Parkers darling, lays here in his bed, resting, while we were toiling at the building site!" It was Ben's cynical commentary. He went to Sully's cabinet, touching his suit. "Mmh, very elegant, Sully. I guess, you'll visit this sweet little woman of yours, this elegant whore from Beacon Hill."

Sully jumped out of his bed, his face red with anger, and his narrowed eyes locked at Ben.

Just at this moment Sinclair entered the lodging and he had heard Ben's statement.

"If I were you, Ben, I'd keep my mouth shut. And you Sully, calm down."

"What do you say, Sully?" Ben replied, still eye on eye with Sully, "should I keep my mouth shut?"

"Don't think you can," Sully spat at him.

"Go ahead, won't you hit me like last time?"

Sully stared at him a long time. "Some other time." And with that he took his suit, turned around and walked away from Ben.

"You are a coward. I knew it."

Sully stopped a moment, took a deep breath but didn't answer. He sat down on his bed instead where Sinclair waited for him.

"Well done, Sully. He isn't worth it." And he patted Sully's shoulder, "Believe me!"

While Sully put on his elegant suit Sinclair was beside him.

"Can I ask you something, Sully?"

"Yes."

"I know you've met this lady doctor very often since you are here in Boston."

"Is this a problem for someone?"

"Well, it's not like you to be with two woman at the same time," Sinclair told him.

"I don't know what you mean?"

"What about this woman in Colorado Springs who loves you?"

"Like you said, she loves me. That doesn't mean that I love her, too. That's a big difference. Besides, that's none of your business!"

"Okay, okay. That's your private thing, Sully, I understand," Sinclair answered, a little bit offended about Sully's harsh tone.

"Right." And with that Sully continued putting on his clothes.

Ben, who was still in the room, acted as if he was busy, but he eavesdropped the talk between the two men and so he heard Sinclair mention that woman back in Colorado who obviously loved Sully, and he kept this knowledge in his mind. Maybe this information could be useful someday.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Josef's birthday party was in full progress but there was still no sign of Sully. Rebecca grew nervous. Why didn't he come? Had he changed his mind?  
At that moment a late arriving guest entered the house and caught the attention of all the guests who stood in the hall, in particular the women. It was a good-looking man, dressed in an elegant black suit. He greeted the attendees with a nod and walked in the direction of the Quinns who he spotted near the library.  
Elizabeth saw him first and was stunned, on the one hand that he really dared to come tonight despite her warning that she didn't want to see him here, and on the other hand because of his elegant appearance.

"Mr. Sully!" Elizabeth called and eyed him from head to toe. "I have to compliment you for your new attire," she had to confess and he smiled about her compliment.

"Good evening Mrs. Quinn." Gentlemanlike he paid his respect to Michaela's mother and handed her a bunch of flowers like he had when he first visited the Quinns in May.

"Thank you," Elizabeth said and she couldn't deny that he had good manners.

Then Sully turned to Josef. "Good evening, Dr. Quinn.

"Mr. Sully, I'm very glad you followed my invitation," he told him with a kind smile.

"Happy birthday, Sir." He handed Josef a wrapped present. "This is for you."

"Oh, thank you, Mr. Sully." Josef unwrapped a hand carved wood box with his initials engraved on the lid. "That's wonderful, Mr. Sully! You've made this?"

Sully nodded, "Yes, Sir. It's for your pipes."

"Wonderful." And while Josef looked fascinated at this special gift he recognized that Sully looked around, searching.

"She's in the parlor, dancing. She can hardly save herself from all these admirers tonight. You ought to act, son," Josef whispered to Sully and patted his shoulder. "Go."

Sully turned and walked into the adjoining parlor, where a string quartet even played a waltz.

Elizabeth had heard Josef's words and didn't feel happy about his instruction. She also wasn't happy that Sully had come to the celebration at all. Although he looked very handsome tonight in his elegant suit, she wanted to keep him away from her daughter.

Even when Sully entered the parlor, that was now used for dancing, he caught the attention of the guests, especially the women, but he didn't recognize it because he was looking for Michaela. Finally he spotted her, dancing with a tall middle-aged man. Sully had a long close look at Michaela and his heartbeat quickened because she looked adorable with her pinned-up brown hair and her strapless jade-green ballroom dress. The dress accentuated the perfect form of her body and he was kind of dazed by her loveliness and beauty. Unlike the other ladies who flaunted their jewels, she only wore a small golden necklace and fitting earrings. For him she was a living dream.

"Good evening, Sully." Rebecca and her husband Richard approached him. "You look good, tonight " Rebecca told him with a kind smile, "But I guess that's not necessary to say. Look at the faces of all these women around you and you know what I mean."  
And for the first time since he had entered the Quinns home he noticed the women who starred at him. But this time it wasn't because he looked that strange as when he wore his buckskins. No, this time the women's gazes were admiring. And with dismay he realized that some of the women's gaze was lascivious!

"Where is Michaela?" Rebecca asked Sully and looked around the room.

"There she is, dancing."

David, who stood a few steps away, wasn't glad to see Sully here tonight as well. He knew he was a rival to him. He watched him for a moment then he walked into his direction.

"Good evening, Mr. Sully," he greeted him with a nod but he didn't stop but passed by in direction to the dance floor.

"Dr. Lewis," Sully greeted back and he saw how David approached Michaela, inviting her for the next dance.

Sully, still standing at the side of the dance floor, watched them both and he had to admit, that they looked good together. A sigh escaped his throat.

"Don't worry, Sully, everything will be fine," Rebecca told him, "Believe me. Anyway, Michaela hasn't seen you yet."

Right at this moment his eyes met Michaela's and she was astonished. Could this be? No, it couldn't! Was this man next to Rebecca really Sully? She registered his clean-shaven face and the elegant suit he wore. His sun bleached hair lay on his shoulders and his eyes gleamed deep blue into her direction.  
While she danced with David her head always turned to Sully and twice she stepped onto David's feet because she lost rhythm.

"Honey, what's wrong with you?" he asked her but he didn't expect an answer because he knew she had spotted Sully.

"N…Nothing," she stammered, still looking at Sully.

When the music stopped, Sully came to the dance floor, two glasses of champagne in his hand.

"Hello, Michaela," he greeted her with a tender smile.

"Good evening, Sully," she answered in a low tone.

"Dr. Lewis, I hope you have nothing against it that I invite Miss Quinn to a glass of champagne," Sully said with a grin and handed Michaela a glass. Then he offered her his arm and they walked away, leaving behind a speechless David.

"Sully, I've never expect to see you here tonight. Not after my mother's harsh words," she told him truthfully.

"Same's for me," Sully answered. "But your father insisted on my coming."

"I'm glad he did!" she said and her eyes sparkled when she looked at him. "And…you look very…handsome tonight," she said and flushed.

It wasn't as if she hadn't known that he was gorgeous, but...oh my God...he looked so... sexy! She had never seen him in a suit before, therefore it was a little bit strange for her but she thought her heart would beat so loud, that it could be heard by him.

"Thank you."

Both took a sip from the champagne.

"Would you like to dance with me, Michaela?"

"Yes! But I thought…"

Without another word he put their glasses aside and lead her to the dance floor. She took his hand while he laid his other hand around her waist and then he swirled her around to the rhythm of the waltz.

"Sully, I'm surprised! You are a very good dancer! But didn't you tell me that you can't dance?"

"A good friend taught me," and with a grin he looked to Rebecca who danced with Richard next to them.

"Rebecca?" Michaela asked astonished and he nodded.

"So that was the cause why you cancelled our meetings the last few Wednesdays?"

"Yes," he answered with a grin.

And with thankful eyes she looked at her sister and without a word Rebecca knew what Michaela wanted to say.

------------------------------------------------------

David watched them from the edge of the room and when he saw her lying in Sully's arms, he got jealous. Elizabeth who had pity for him, came to his side.

"We have to do something, David! No, you have to do something!"

"There is nothing I can do."

"Yes, you can. And you know exactly what it is!"

And with this she walked away, let him stand there alone with his thoughts.

----------------------------------------------------

_I hope you enjoyed Chapter 6 and 7 - tell me what your opinion - And Chapter 8 is coming soon..._


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Sully and Michaela danced and danced and neither of them wanted it to end. All eyes were focused on them as they waltzed together and everyone had to admit, that they were a beautiful couple together.

"You look so beautiful tonight, Michaela. You outshine all the other women," Sully whispered to her. "I could dance with you forever."

But unfortunately many other men at the ball also wanted to dance with her and so he had to let her go whether he liked it or not.

And while she danced with a doctor from the clinic, Sully headed to the table where Elizabeth, Josef and also Marjorie and Rebecca sat with their husbands.

"Mrs. Quinn, would you like to dance with me?"

Elizabeth was amazed by his invitation but she didn't show it but stood up and went with him to the dance floor.

"How could he?" Marjorie hissed, "He knows that she dislikes him!"

"Marjorie, please!" Josef looked at her angrily. "I said it before and I say it again: Mr. Sully is a very kind and pleasant man."

While Elizabeth and Sully danced, first no one said a word, but then Elizabeth said out of the blue, "You don't fit into Michaela's life, Mr. Sully! I think you only court her because you think that's the way to get her money!"

Sully was stunned about her statement but more he was disappointed about this imputation.

"I don't care for Michaela's money! I fell in love with her, Mrs. Quinn," he protested hotly.

"Love? You're not serious, are you? You have nothing in common!"

"More than you think!"

At this moment the music ended and silently he accompanied her back to her seat. At the same time Michaela neared the table, accompanied by her dancing partner, the doctor from the clinic.

"Thank you, Dr. Martin."

"You're welcome, Dr. Quinn." He nodded and walked away.

Sully, who stood next to her, asked Michaela if she wanted to dance with him again.

"With pleasure, Sully, but truthfully, I'm very thirsty now. I want to take a break and have something to drink. And then we'll dance again – all night long."

He smiled at her, "Yes, of course. I'll bring you something. What do you want? Champagne, wine or punch?

"For now, only water, please."

"I'll be right back," he sad wit a gentle smile.

Michaela sat between her mother and her father and Josef stated, that Sully was a really good dancer and that he and Michaela were a beautiful couple.

Elizabeth became angry about his statement.

"But not a quarter as good as Michaela and David! They are a perfect match for each other."

Michaela turned around to face her mother.

"Mother, do you remember that I was always missing something? Even when I was with David?"

"Well, but…"

"Honesty. Trust. Safety. That all is Sully for me."

"Michaela, you aren't serious, are you?" Elizabeth

"Yes, I am!" And with that she arose from her seat and wanted to walk away but there was no chance because quickly she was surrounded by a lot of people who involved her and her family in a small talk.

Meanwhile Sully ordered two glasses of water at the buffet and while he was waiting David came next to him.

"She looks beautiful tonight, doesn't she?" David nodded in Michaela's direction.

While Michaela talked to her father's guests David addressed to Sully, still looking at Michaela, with a smile.

"Maybe Michaela had told you how things are between us? I mean about our relation."

Sully looked at him with narrowed eyes but didn't answer.

"Well, let me make it clear to you: Michaela is out of reach for you! She is mine!"

"Really, is she?"

"Look, Mr. Sully. There is one big difference between us. I'm the man who can give Michaela the life she deserves, a complete life that she is used to. I'm the man who can buy her the finest clothes, who can give her a home at the best part of Boston, invite her to elegant restaurants or the opera, not to mention buy her valuable jewelry. This all is a part of Michaela's current life. But you, Mr. Sully, you can't afford to give her all of this. You are only a simple carpenter from Colorado. Get home to where you come from!"

With that David walked away and left behind a speechless and thoughtful Sully, watching Michaela in her elegant ballroom dress, chatting with all the influential people of town. And it became clear to him that he really didn't belong to this world. He felt so out of place. Putting the glasses, the waiter had given to him, back to the buffet, he turned around and left the room.

-------------------------------------------

When Sully hadn't come back after more than half an hour Michaela got nervous. Where was he? He only wanted to get her something to drink. She couldn't concentrate on the conversation with her father's guests and at the moment when she wanted to walk away to look for him, her brother-in-law, Marjorie's husband Everett, made an announcement and the quartet stopped to play.

"Ladies and Gentleman, may I have your attention for a moment? Please, Ladies and Gentlemen, be quiet!"

He cleared his throat and began to speak.

"Dear Josef, because we all know how much you like surprises, I want you and your family – and all your guests of course – to come outside now, where you, Josef, will get another birthday present."

Josef looked at his family questioningly but they all shrugged their shoulders because they all were surprised about Everett's announcement, too. All but Elizabeth.

"It's my present for you, Josef," she said and stood up. "Would you accompany me outside?"

And all the people who were in the house streamed out now. Michaela didn't want to go, she rather wanted to look for Sully, but she was carried away with them outside into the middle of the street. When the throng of guests came to a stop she turned around and forced her way back to the house but this was difficult because all the lights inside had suddenly gone out. She stopped at the open door, glad that obviously no one was in the house now. She wanted to be alone and no one should discover her concern because of Sully's sudden dissappearance. What had happened?

The house and the street lay in complete darkness when she heard Everett's voice.

"Let's start the firework."

The audience fell silent and the firework began to whiz with showers of colored lights, green, red, blue, silver against the dark sky.

"Aah" and "Ooh" everyone called around Michaela, as the cascades of light blossomed above their heads.

Michaela looked up into the sky but all her thoughts where with Sully and she was so concerned. Suddenly she startled when she heard steps that neared her from behind, from the hall. She could barely see anything but when the steps stopped she could smell his aftershave and her heart began to jump. He came up behind her, put his arms around her, crossing his hands over her belly and pulled her against his chest.

"Sorry, for not bringing you water," he whispered into her ear.

"Sully! I missed you," she answered, "I thought you were gone without saying good-bye."

"No, but I needed some time to think."

She turned her head. "About what?"

"Nothing important."

"Sully, something must have happened. Wouldn't you tell me?"

"No, Michaela, nothing happened. Believe me."

But she didn't.

"Let's enjoy the firework," he added, and both stood still in their embrace for a long time.

"I love this nearness, Michaela," he whispered into her ear a moment later and he began to nuzzle her neck and bare shoulders with his mouth and lips: Her chest rose up and down and waves of passion rocked her to the core when his warm breath touched her neck. She felt butterflies everywhere – in her stomach, in her head. Her throat got dry when his hands went from her stomach to her shoulders. Lightly his fingertips touched the soft skin of her décolleté while his lips still touched her neck and shoulders.

"Oh, Michaela!"

She wanted to kiss him – now and here. So she turned in his arms and put her arms around his neck and raised her mouth to his and without hesitating he kissed her soft red lips. He made a few steps back until they where inside the house and then he closed the door with his foot. Leaning against the wall, she kissed his mouth desperately. He felt her tongue slip into his mouth and caressing his tongue. And their kisses deepend more and more.

"Michaela," he whispered between all the kisses, "we…can't do…this. We are…in your…parents' house!"

Abruptly she figured out what they were doing. "Oh my God! Yes, yes, you are right."

Quickly she brought her hair in order, smoothed her dress and so did Sully. Just right in time because a few seconds later someone lit up the lights in the house, the door opened and all the guests came back inside because the firework was finished.

When David came inside he eyed a nervously acting Michaela and Sully, who stood somehow embarrassed in the hall. He watched them from a distance with narrowed eyes. Sully whispered something to Michaela and she gave him a tender smile while she nodded and then Sully walked away in the direction of the waiters.

David used this opportunity and neared Michaela.

"Michaela, can I talk to you?"

"Now?"

He took her arm and led her towards the end of the hall.

"David, what's the matter?" she asked him while she looked back, searching for Sully, but he was on his way to a waiter to get something to drink.

---------------------------------------------

When Sully came back to the place where he had left Michaela, she was gone. He looked around the room but couldn't find her. Maybe someone had invited her for a dance, he thought.

The man who stood next to him addressed Sully.

"If you're looking for Miss Quinn, she and Dr. Lewis went away," and the man nodded in direction of the library.

Sully was a little bit confused and asked himself what the cause of their sudden disappearing had been.

----------------------------------------

David opened the library and led Michaela inside, guided her to the part of the room where they usually played chess. He closed the sliding door and then he released Michaela's arm.

"David, could you explain your behavior?"

Instead of standing next to her he walked around, nervously.

"Michaela, the last few days I thought of all the good times we had together in all this years. Our visits at the opera and the theater, or the evenings we spent playing chess. The wonderful conversations we've had. Do you remember the speeches we wrote together for the abolition of slavery? You understood my thoughts before I could say them."

--------------------------------------

Sully was still confused and went to the library. Carefully he opened the door and walked in. But Michaela wasn't inside. The sliding door in front of him was closed but obviously not quite because he could hear voices from behind. He walked forward when he heard David and Michaela talking.

"Michaela, do you remember our walks along the Charles?"

"I'll never forget this time we had together, David."

"I bought you lilacs."

"I remember," she whispered.

Sully's heart began to race and his hands got moist. Actually he should go now because this was a private conversation, but he couldn't resist staying and his feet led him forward. Sully dared to look through the not complete closed door and what he saw then let him hold his breath.

David stood in front of Michaela and leaned forward to kiss her.

"Michaela, I love you!" And suddenly he went down on his knees and took her hands in his.

"Will you marry me?"

"David!" she looked down at him, surprised and confused.

"I love you Michaela, I love you for so many years!"

------------------------------------------------

Sully, who was shocked about David's proposal, wouldn't listen any longer because he was afraid of Michaela's answer and so he turned around and left the library with a fast racing heart, a hurting heart.

-------------------------------------------------

Michaela looked down to David who still kneeled in front of her.

"No, David, don't do this." She stepped back and shook her head.

But he continued. "I can give you the life you deserve. I'll buy a large house for us with a huge garden where our children can play. And we'll have servants. A cook, a maid, a nanny for our children, a gardener. We can share a practice together like you and your father do. So we can be together as partners in every sense of the word. In work and love. Please, marry me." When Michaela didn't answer he asked her "Don't you love me, Michaela?"

"There were moments when I thought it – moments I was sure of it. But now…"

"Michaela, I know you love me, too."

"David, I don't love you. I know now…I know that my feelings for you weren't true love, David, it is only friendship and that will always stay. You will always be my best friend but nothing more. I'm so sorry, but I can't marry you, David."

David stood up, disappointed, still holding her hands.

"Is it because of Mr. Sully?"

"No…no," she tried to reject.

"The truth."

"I…I…oh, David, I'm so confused."

"Had he asked for your hand?

"David, really…"

"He can't give you a proper life, Michaela, but I can."

"David, please."

"I love you, Michaela, I always will."

"I know," she whispered and then she turned around and fled from the library and away from David.

------------------------------------

It was Thursday, almost a week after Josef's birthday, when a man dressed with a dark overcoat and a big hat, was on his way to the building site of "Parkers House". Standing in front of the building, a man, obviously one of Parker's workers, passed and the man asked him, "Excuse me, Mister. Can you tell me where I can find Mr. Harvey Parker?"

"He's in his office. I'll take you there."

The man followed the worker and after a short walk they stood in front of the office.

"Thank you," the man lifted his hat and was about to open the office door when he turned around again.

"A moment, Mister. I have a question."

"Yes, Sir."

"Do you know a man named Byron Sully?"

The workers eyes darkened and narrowed when he heard this name.

"Oh yes, Sir, I do!"

The stranger noticed the workers face when he said it. And it definitely wasn't friendly.

"Like I see, you are not one of his best friends, Mister."

"Definitely not, Sir. I absolutely don't like him, this long-hair fellow from Colorado. Thinks he's something better than the other workers. We all work very hard every day, but who got an extra day off every week – Sully! That's not fair! He never spent time with his work mates, let alone that he visits a saloon with us. Oh no, not Sully! Almost every evening he vanished from the lodging." Then he whispered to the stranger, "I suppose he spends his evenings in the bed of this woman doctor from Beacon Hill! She treated him when he was sick a few weeks ago. But I must confess – I don't mind to be in bed with this sweet little slut, too."

The man with the hat paled when the worker said this but didn't show his dismay. He said insteed, "Mister, I guess you can tell me a lot more about this Sully fellow," He reached into the pocket of his jacked and pulled out a five-dollar coin, "can't you?"

"Oh, yes, I can, Sir."

"Good. Do you know Clarke's taverne?

"Sure."

"How about we meet there tonight at 7 o'clock?"

"I'll be there," the worker said, "and by the way, my name is Ben."

The stranger nodded, turned around and knocked at the door of Harvey Parker's office.

Parker sat on his desk and was busy with the workers monthly wages slips when he heard the knock.

"Come in," he answered and looked up when a man entered the office.

"Good morning, Mr. Parker," the man greeted.

"Uhm, good morning, Sir."

"In your face I see that you didn't expect to see me here," the man said with a smile.

"Yes, you are right, Sir. I didn't." Parker offered the man a seat. "What brings you here?"

"Well, let's say you have to do me a favor."

"Why should I do this?"

"You know exactly why. Or have you forgotten the day when Jeremy Knight died? I haven't forgotten that day. He died because of you, didn't he?"

Parker got nervous. "What the heck does that all mean? It was an accident!"

"Really? We both know that it wasn't. And if I tell the police about that 'accident', you will lose your reputation very quickly, "

Parker swallowed hard. "Do you want to threaten me?"

"Parker, Parker. Threaten is a bad word. No, I'll do no such thing - if you do something for me."

"And what is it?"

"You have a worker named Byron Sully?"

"Yes, a very good man from Colorado. He is my foreman."

"Well, let me explain what I want…" And with that the visitor took the chair and sat down next to Harvey Parker.

After the conversation was finished the visitor asked the hotel owner "You agree with that?"

Parker hesitated. "Sully is a good man, Sir. I don't know…"

"Parker!" The man looked at him with narrowed eyes, "think about my promise: If you do what I want, I'll forget what happened to Jeremy Knight. Then we are even."

"And when should it happen?"

"As soon as possible. Let me think: Today is Friday. What about Sunday?"

"That's too soon, Sir. Give me more time. A week. I…I have to arrange several things."

The man pondered this for a moment. "Okay, that's all right with me. But it has to be settled until Sunday next week. Is that clear?"

Parker nodded barely visible.

"So we agree, Mr. Parker. Fine." The visitor put his hat on and turned around "Good day."

"Good day, Mr…" But the stranger didn't hear the rest, he already had left the building.

------------------------------------------------------

_Let me know what you think about this Chapter...Thanks!_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The week after Josef's birthday had passed so fast and every night since then, when Michaela lay in her bed, she thought about that evening when she danced with Sully at the ball and how wonderful it felt to lay in his arms. Not to mention that incredible feeling she experienced, when they snuggled together in the darkness of the night during the firework! Never had she imagined that Sully's lips could initiate such incredible feelings. And with every day it became clearer to her, that she longed for his kisses, his lips. She pictured to herself how it would feel to be touched by his hands. An unknown passionate desire spread inside of her body and quickly she chased away these thoughts but the pictures returned again and again.  
She was thirty-four, unmarried and had never been with a man. Other women at her age were already married for years and had children. Until she had met Sully she was barely interested in an own family because she was so involved in her profession as a doctor. But now…

-------------------------------

It was the following Sunday when Sully picked up Michaela after lunch. Rebecca and her husband had invited them for a walk at the Common and it was a lovely afternoon. In spite of the fact that Richard and Sully were so different and Richard was more than twenty years older than Sully, both men liked and respected each other. But today Sully wasn't himself. He was very quiet. Though, quietness wasn't unusual for him, he acted somehow absentmindedly today. Since he had witnessed David's proposal to Michaela he was afraid about the answer Michaela had given to him. Had she turned down the proposal? Or had she said "yes"? After all, David and Michaela came from the same world, shared the same interests and had the same profession.  
And he himself? In the last few days it became absolute clear to him that he loved that woman so deeply and he had hoped that she also loved him. He couldn't imagine his life without her. They had kissed each other so tenderly and she stirred feelings inside him that Abagail never had. It was wonderful – but was this enough for a partnership and how should this partnership work? She had her own practice here in Boston and he was building a new house in Colorado Springs. And he also knew David was right, he could never give her what she was used to. Oh, how he missed his brother Cloud Dancing and his wisdom! What should he do?

"Michaela, Sully, would you like to join us for dinner tonight?" Rebecca asked.

Michaela looked at Sully. "I'd like to. What do you say, Sully?"

But she got no answer from him.

"Sully?" Michaela asked him again.

"Mmh?"

"Rebecca invited us for dinner. Would you like to go?"

He paused for a moment.

"Actually, Michaela, I wanted to go to the Charles this evening."

"But it's getting dark soon, Sully. We can go there next week."

"Please, Michaela." When his soft, pleading eyes looked at her she couldn't refuse his request.

"Allright," she said with a smile and then turned to Rebecca and shrugged her shoulders. "Sorry, Rebecca."

"No need to apologize. Enjoy your time with Sully. Maybe you both can join us another weekend."

"Thanks, Rebecca, for your understanding," Sully added with a smile. But Michaela and also Rebecca noticed that his eyes didn't smile. There was a kind of sadness in them.

Rebecca put her sister aside.

"What's wrong with Sully today?"

"I don't know. He acts really differently!"

"Last week at father's birthday he was so lovely, so charming. Has anything happened between you and him?"

"No," Michaela answered and blushed when she thought about the passionate kisses they had shared in the darkness of the hall. And suddenly she shivered. Maybe Sully regretted his kisses! Could this be the cause of his today's behavior? Oh my God!

A short time after they said good-bye to Rebecca and Richard, Sully and Michaela started for their place on the peninsula. Silently they walked side by side and when Sully reached for Michaela's hand she was relieved that he did it.  
When they approached the hidden path, she discovered that the high grass that overgrew the way was trampled down. Obviously Sully had often visited the peninsula.  
Once Sully and Michaela approached the river they stopped to stare at the water, that slapped against the bank in a steady rhythm. Both stood there and no one said a word, but Michaela couldn't enjoy the beauty around her because she was still worried about Sully's silence. And as Sully still starred into the water without saying a word, she turned around and began to collect wild flowers. What was wrong with him?

What she didn't know was that since last week Sully pondered about David's proposal to her. Why didn't she tell him about the proposal? Was it because she had said "yes"? And maybe, now she didn't know how to tell him the truth? He should have confessed his love to her in the evening of her father's birthday! Now it was too late, he was sure about that!

When Michaela came back to him after a while with a lovely bunch of wild flowers, he had squatted down and threw stones into the water. She was sure he hadn't even noticed her absence.  
She was the first who broke the silence. "There is no place I'd rather be than here with you." She looked down to him with a pounding heart but instead of an answer he still threw stones into the water.

"Sully?" she tried it again.

"Mmh?" he answered absentmindedly.

"You aren't happy here in Boston, are you?"

"What do you mean?"

"I suppose you didn't feel happy in our city."

Now he stood up. "Well, I never said I didn't like it here."

"But you don't look very happy," she clarified.

He shrugged his shoulders.

"Could you see yourself staying in a place like Boston?"

"You mean forever?"

"Well, you have to admit it's somehow nice. We have museums, a huge library, the opera, theaters, wonderful parks and not to mention this wonderful secret place here."

"Yes, it's nice, but…"

"But it's not for you. To live here forever, I mean."

"No I can't," he answered truthfully.

Now everything became clear to her. He behaved that strange because he wanted to get rid of her! Tears rose to her eyes and she fought to hold them back. She wouldn't cry in his presence. He shouldn't see how she suffered!

Then Sully asked her. "Could you imagine to leave Boston?"

"No," she said also truthfully but with a lump in her throat and shook her head. "You know I share a practice with my father. Since I was a little girl I wanted to be a doctor like him and this dream came true. It was a difficult way for me but now I'm happy with my work at the hospital and our joint practice. I could never leave my father. He has done so much for me."

"I understand."

In silence both thought about what they had just said to each other.

The atmosphere was somehow tense now and when the sun began to sink Sully was about to leave the peninsula.

"Uhm, I guess we should go now. Your parents will be concerned if you stay away for so long."

"Don't worry. My parents aren't at home. They are in Philadelphia until Friday to visit my mother's sister. I'd like to stay here a little longer. But if you want to go..."

"No, no, it's alright with me. Then I'll make a fire."

He began to collect branches and brought it to a fireplace that was in front of the old lean-to. That proved to her, that he often stayed here. He lit the fire and got a blanket from the lean-to and spread it out next to the fire.

Both sat down and watched the flames while Michaela nervously played with her hands.

"Sully, you know my family, in particular my mother and my sisters Marjorie, Claudette and Maureen. They don't think it's right that you and I spend so much time together. For them it's a scandal and they are worried about the gossip in town."

What would come next? Sully asked himself with a beating heart. Would she now tell him that she is going to marry David? He felt a big lump in his throat.

"But truth is," Michaela continued and blushed when she told him, "I enjoy spending time with you, our walks and especially the talks we have together. Very much."

"So do I, Michaela," he confessed and looked at her beautiful face that was illuminated by the glow of the fire.

Little by little the moon, which was almost a full moon, came out from behind a cloud and with the moon came the stars.

Sully looked up at the sky, watching the stars.

"Is there anything interesting up there?" Michaela asked him.

"Look," he pointed to the sky, "All these stars."

Michaela raised her head. "Oh, it's an incredible sight. It's wonderful how they shine!"

"Yes, it's beautiful," he said and lay down on the blanket, crossed his arms behind his head and looked into the sky, "But you've never seen the stars in the sky of Colorado Springs. There are thousands of them bright and clear. At home I often watch the stars. It's so peaceful. Come on," he invited her, "lay down, too."

"I've never done that before," Michaela stated while she sat down and lay back next to him.

"So you shouldn't let the chance slip now."

"Sully, look, a shooting star," she called excitedly and closed her eyes, "Make a wish!"

He turned on his left side and watched her. He took all of her in – her lovely face, the gentle curves of her body, her skin so smooth.  
A voice inside his head spoke to him: Why don't you tell her, why don't you show her your true feelings? She'll never know if you never tell her how you feel.  
But he was so afraid to make this step. Yes, they had kissed and it felt wonderful. And every time she was with him he didn't want to let her go. But he was afraid that she would turn him down if he showed her his true feelings, now that David wanted to marry her. Besides, they came from different worlds and he was sure that he didn't fit into her world. But then he took courage and began to speak.

"Michaela," he started hesitantly, "I've grown to care for you so deeply in the short time since we've met."

Michaela, who still had closed her eyes, held her breath and with pounding heart she didn't dare to move or open her eyes.

"My heart…my heart is yours. If you want it." He stopped talking and with a gentle gesture he touched her cheek and whispered, "I love you, Michaela."

With a rapidly beating heart he waited for her response to his declaration of love. The following seconds felt like eternity for him and when she didn't answer he felt like someone would rip out his heart.

After a long time of silence Michaela couldn't hide her feelings any longer and opened up her eyes. Strong emotions stormed her heart as she turned her face to him and looked tenderly in his deep blue eyes. And then he heard the words he had waited for.

"I love you, too, Byron Sully."

"Michaela." Happy and relieved he leaned forward and touched her lips. Timid first, but then the kiss deepened, became more demanding, more intimate after their confessions. It was a powerful kiss and it communicated all the things their hearts were feeling. When it was over he cupped her face in his hands and repeated his vow.

"I love you."

She rested her head against his shoulder and she could smell his male scent, a clean masculine odor. She liked the feeling of him so close to her. Michaela looked up at him, knowing she wanted to have this feeling forever.

"I dreamed about this, ever since that day in Denver," she sought and found his eyes.

"I know what you mean," he said quietly.

"You've felt it, too?" Her voice cracked by this realisation.

"Yes. There has been a special bond between us right at that moment when you laid your hand on my heart."

"I've never felt something like this before," she said and a teardrop slipped down her cheek.

"Sssh," he kissed the tear away, "There is no need to cry."

"Sully," she began to speak after a short break and she got nervous.

Sully noticed that something bothered her.

"Michaela, is something wrong?"

First she didn't answer.

"Sully, I have to tell you something," she began but didn't dare to look into his eyes.

"What is it?" he asked nervously.

"It's about David," she explained. "Last week on my father's birthday, after the firework, he asked me to marry him."

Now it was Sully who kept silent for a moment but then he unburdened himself to her.

"I know."

"You know? But how?"

"That evening, when I came back with your punch you had vanished. I looked for you and when I came to the library I heard David. Believe me, I wouldn't eavesdrop," he sighed. "And to be honest, his proposal didn't surprise me. Not after what he had said to me that evening."

Michaela looked at him questioningly. "What do you mean?"

"He told me that he is the only man who can give you the life you deserve and that I can't afford to give you all this, because I'm only a simple man from Colorado," he explained sadly. "And I guess he is right, I can't give you all of this," he sighed.

"Oh Sully, it's not the money that counts," she explained to him, "for me it's only the heart."

With a trembling voice he asked the question of which he feared the answer most.

"Will you accept his proposal?"

"No, Sully," she looked in his eyes, "Of course not."

"Good," he said relieved.

Silently they enjoyed their new nearness and all at once soft music could be heard.

"Listen, Michaela, do you hear that?"

"Do I hear what?"

"Music."

She raised her head and listened.

"Yes, you are right! Where does it come from?"

"I guess, from the other side of the river," Sully answered. "Do you want to dance with me, Michaela Quinn?"

She nodded and he helped her to stand. He put an arm around her waist and Michaela put her hand in Sully's and he laid it against his heart and so they danced a slow waltz, two lovers under a starry firmament with only the moon and the stars as viewers. Sully smelled the scent of her hair, brushing his lips gently across it. "You have beautiful hair," he whispered.

"Sssh." She pressed two fingers against his lips. "Please. Don't talk. Let's just dance," and she rested her head against his cheek.

When the music stopped they remained still in each other arms.

"Do you really love me?" she asked him.

"Yes, I do," and as aproof he kissed her and he knew this declaration of love for Michaela was like freeing him from the last of the strings which had bound him for so long.

"Will it always be so?" she wanted to know.

"Always and forever," he whispered and took her face in his strong hands and he kissed her again and she kissed him – and both couldn't get enough of it. He felt as if he were starving for the taste of her mouth. His tongue and lips traced Michaela's mouth as her hands slid into his hair. His fingertips trailed along her jaw down to the hollow of her throat and then, when she didn't pull away, his fingers moved along her neckline. Michaela moaned, her hands not leaving his hair. Her own breath was as fast as his now and desire swept through her body. It was Michaela who pulled away first, her breath coming in gasps.

"It's late, Sully. I…I think we should go home now."

"Yes, of course," he agreed. Avoiding to look into her eyes he began to extinguish the fire in the fire place. After that they walked back to town, silently and not mentioning what almost had happened, but holding hands, communicating without speaking.

When they reached the Quinn's house Michaela unlocked the door and opened it.

Sully, who was troubled because the house was completely dark, crabbed her wrist.

"Wait," he said and before she could stop him he went inside.

"Sully!"

He looked around the hall and let his eyes get used to the darkness. Then he struck a match and lit the lamps and soon the whole hall was bright. Sully turned around and took Michaela's hand.

"Come inside."

"Sully," Michaela laughed, "what's wrong?"

"Well, why is the house that dark? Is no one here?"

"Sully, I've told you that my parents are in Philadelphia."

"I know. But where is Harrison?" Sully wanted to know.

"I gave him a day off." Michaela told him.

"And the other servants?"

"I gave them a day off, too."

"That means you are all alone in this huge house tonight?"

"Yes, today and the next few days until my parents are back."

"Doesn't usually at least one of the servants stay here?"

"Yes," she sighed, "But I decided that, as long as my parents are away, they should spend their days with their own families."

"But what if you need anything?"

Michaela stroked his face and smiled, "Believe me, I'm able to provide for myself. Even though I can't cook a meal I'll not die from hunger. I can make coffee or tea, I can also prepare a sandwich and I can lay a fire."

Now it was Sully who smiled. This was typical for the headstrong Michaela.

"But I can relieve your mind, Sully. I couldn't discourage Harrison and Martha to be here with me from 7 a. m. to 5 p. m. when I run the practice," Michaela explained. "Remember, I've grown up here. I'm not afraid to be alone."

"Alright, alright, you've convinced me," he said and kissed her cheek. "Then I'll better go now, mmh?"

"Yes, because it's not proper for a respectable unmarried woman to stay alone with a man in an empty house!" She said seriously but Sully saw the impish expression in her eyes when she said that.

"No, I won't let you lose your good reputation, Dr. Quinn," he teased and made a step forward. "But I hope it's permitted to give a good-night kiss to that respectable woman I love that much?"

"Yes, of course, Mr. Sully!"

And with that Sully pulled her in his arms.

"Good night, Michaela."

"Good night, Sully. And thank you for this wonderful evening."

They kissed each other and when his tongue entered the sweetness of her mouth, their kiss deepened very quickly. He wanted to pick her up in his arms and carry her upstairs, but he knew this wouldn't be right. And even Michaela's thoughts went away, wanting more than only sweet kisses…

"I should go now, Michaela!"

"No," she whispered, pressed herself against him and kissed him again.

"Michaela…" he moaned.

"Mmh?"

"I should really go now!" His breath had become quickly because of her nearness.

"No…Yes, you should," she whispered, now aware what her body had done to him.

He reluctantly pulled away from her and when they finally had parted Michaela sighed.

"Please, lock the door when I'm gone. I'll wait outside until you have doused the lights," Sully told her. "Good night, Michaela. And don't forget that I love you!"

"I love you, too."

And after a last kiss he went outside and closed the door.

------------------------------------------------

Michaela was a little bit nervous the next morning because this was the first time she run the practice without her father. To make sure that everything was in order she checked the medical supplies in the cabinet and filled fresh water in a bowl. Then she lay out her stethoscope on the examination table and reviewed all the instruments and once again she checked the medical supplies. Then she went back to her desk to update a few patient charts and shortly after it was time to see her first patient for today. She opened the door to the waiting area, which was crowded.

"Good morning everyone. Who is the first?"

An older woman stood up and followed Dr. Mike into the practice.

The first hour of this morning had lapsed so fast and when Michaela said good-bye to a patient and invited in the next one in, an older man stood up but didn't follow her.

"Mr. Lawton, you are the next?"

"Uhm, Dr. Quinn," the man began to talk, "Is it right that your father isn't here today?"

"Yes, you are right, Mr. Lawton. Currently he isn't in town. He will be back next week."

A sudden murmur filled the room and some patients began to whisper.

"So, Mr. Lawton, would you come in with me?"

"Uhm, sorry, Miss Quinn," the man cleared his throat, "It just occured to me that I have forgotten something." He put on his hat and walked to the entrance door. "I'll be back….next week. Good bye, Miss Quinn."

Mr. Lawton wasn't the only one who left the practice. Two more patients, all men, followed him.

Michaela's heart pounded fast. She exactly knew why Mr. Lawton and the others had left the practice. Because she was a woman doctor. She was so disappointed about Mr. Lawton's behavior, particularly because he was her father's patient for so many years! And then it hit her: Her father's patient - not hers! All these years since she worked together with her father, the people came to Dr. Josef Quinn and not to her, Dr. Michaela Quinn. She was only accepted because she was his daughter.  
But she would never give up! She was a strong woman! And never, never would she show her disappointment. So she straightened her back and lifted her chin.

"Well then, who is the next?"

"Is it you, Mr. Clarkson?" she asked a middle-aged man next to the door.

"No, no, Dr. Quinn. This woman here comes first," he answered and pointed to the woman next to him.

"Alright. Then it's you, Mrs. Lear."

After Michaela had closed the door behind her and Mrs. Lear, Mr. Clarkson and four more patients left the practice.

When Mrs. Lear's examination was finished, Michaela accompanied her to the door.

"Good bye, Mrs. Lear. And please, give your husband my regards."

She opened the door to the waiting room and found it almost empty. Only two people were still sitting there. Only two people who trusted her as a doctor.  
After she had treated the last of them Michaela went back to the practice room, sat down on her desk and began to wait. Wait for new patients. And every time she thought she heard the door of the waiting room she peeked out of her door. But the waiting room was still empty. No patients. And it distressed her deeply.  
While waiting for patients, she began to check her medical supplies, even though she had done it in the morning. And after that she shifted the medicine from the left cupboard to the right, but it didn't suit her and so she began to move it back.  
And after a while when she looked at her watch, she noticed that it was almost 11:30 a. m. Again she opened the door to the waiting room, maybe there was still someone who needed her help. And yes indeed, there was someone! In the edge of the room sat a man, absorbed in a newspaper.

"Sir," she spoke to him, "You are the next."

And when the man lowered the newspaper she called amazed, "Sully! What are you doing here today?"

"Aren't you glad to see me?" he asked her.

"Sure. But are you ill?" she asked excited.

He put down the paper and stood up.

"Yes, I am, Dr. Quinn. I'm ill because I haven't seen you for…", he calculated, "mmh, for twelve hours now." He approached her and took her in his arms.

"I love you." He kissed her tenderly.

"Sully! A patient could see us!"

He looked around, "I see no patient." And he kissed her again.

"Yes, you are right. No patients." She sighed, broke from his embrance and hurried into the practice and Sully followed her.

"What's wrong Michaela?"

"You see no patients because no one wants to be treated by a woman doctor!"

"I don't think so. You…"

"No, Sully, that's the truth. This morning when I opened the practice, there were at least twenty people in the waiting area. But when they heard that father isn't here and they would be treated by me, almost all of them left the practice," she said with tears in her eyes.

"Sssh," he pulled her in his arms and comforted her. "Maybe you must be patient. You know how stubborn people can be. I suppose in the afternoon and tomorrow it will be much better."

"You think so?"

"Yes," he answered and kissed her cheek. "You are a good doctor, Michaela! You remember? I know it from my own experience."

"Thank you, Sully," she smiled at him and kissed him. "But tell me, why are you here today? What about your work at the hotel?"

"I don't know why, but Parker gave me three days off. He didn't allow me any questions. He only said I deserved it," he told her. "I have to be back at work on Thursday morning."

"And what will you do with your free time?" Michaela wanted to know.

"I'd like to stay here."

"Stay?" She asked with big eyes.

"Don't worry, Michaela," he laughed, "In the evening I'll go back to my lodging."

"Oh, sure," she answered and embarrassed she looked down to the bottom.

"Maybe I can do some reparations in the house. I think especially the sliding door in the library needs one. You remember, it doesn't close fully," he said with a grin. "And with me around, Harrison and Martha could take three days off to be with their own families."

"I don't know whether they will agree to that."

"You say, they don't trust me?" he grinned.

"No, of course not, Sully! I know both like you."

"So let's tell Harrison and Martha this suggestion."

And so it came, that Harrison and Martha got extra days off and Sully watched over Michaela.

-----------------------------------------

_Please R&R. Thanks. - Chapter 10 is coming soon._


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

When Michaela finished the morning consulting hours at noon, she went to the parlor where Sully found her a few minutes later, lost in thoughts. He asked her if she wanted to eat something but she refused and only drank a cup of coffee. Sully knew she was troubled about what had happened this morning, when all those patients left the practice. He remained silent and she was grateful for that.  
After the break Michaela went back to the office, followed by Sully.

"Sully, please, would you leave me alone. I have to make preparations before I open the practice again," she said gruffly.

Taken aback by her harsh words he turned around and walked away, "Sure. If you need something, I'm in the library."

"Oh, Sully," she run after him, "Sorry, I didn't want to be rude." She lowered her head and whispered, "It's only that I'm so worried about the practice. What if…"

Meanwhile Sully had approached her and took her in his arms.

"Sssh, don't worry." Tenderly he lifted her head and kissed her lips. "Think positive and believe in yourself."

With tears in her eyes she smiled at him. "I'm glad that you are with me, Sully. Thank you."

He brought her hand to his mouth and kissed the back of her fingers.

"You're welcome," he said and left the room, carefully closing the door after him.

Much to Michaela's astonishment several people sat in the waiting room when she began the afternoon consultation-hour. Not as much as when her father was here but she was glad that a few people had come at all.  
Despite the fact that again patients left the practice when they noticed Josef's absence, the afternoon went by very fast. After saying good-bye to the last patient and closing the practice she looked for Sully but couldn't find him. Not in the parlor, not in the library, not in the garden. And when she returned to the hall she found a note from Sully saying that he was in town buying needed equipment for the reparations he wanted to do.

"I'll be back soon – Sully. I love you."

Her heartbeat quickened by reading his note.

"I love you too, Byron Sully," she said to herself, a happy expression on her face.

With the note in her hand she went upstairs to her bedroom to take a little rest. But when she lay down it suddenly occurred to her that neither she nor Sully had eaten all day and so she left her room and set out for the kitchen. She opened the pantry and thanks to Martha she found bread, eggs, potatoes and vegetables in there. She also opened the ice box and found milk, sausages, bacon and beef. Although she had never cooked before she wanted to make a meal for Sully and her. But what and how? Helplessly she stood in the kitchen, but in the end she decided to make an "easy" meal with scrambled eggs and fried bacon. Needing a pan to fry the eggs and the bacon she rummaged around in the cabinets. Where were those things? She was relieved when she found it and put it on the stove which she had heated before. Now she took the bacon from the ice box and tried to chop it in small slices, what didn't work out right. But in the end she had a few slices for the meal.

"What next?" she thought out loud. "I know! I'll make biscuits!" When she was a child she often watched Martha making biscuits.

"That's easy. I can do it!" she said and took Martha's handwritten cook book from the shelf and gathered all the things she needed.

"Two cups of flour," she read out loud and put it into a bowl, causing clouds of dust.

"One pinch of salt." She got the salt, but hesitated. What was a pinch?

Unfortunately, Martha's cook book revealed nothing about a pinch, that's why she dipped her fingers in the salt and took out what she thought was a pinch and added it to the flour.

"Now one half cup of lard." She put it into the bowl. "Mix it together."

With a wooden spoon she began to stir and again a cloud of flour dust puffed in her face.

"Now add milk and water in equal quantities." Cluelessly she looked into the bowl. "How much milk and water?" She shrugged her shoulder and poured in what she thought was right. When all the ingredients were mixed she formed small biscuits, placed the dough on a baking tray and slid it into the oven.  
In the meantime the pan was heated and she put the bacon slices inside. Promptly the bacon began to sizzle and was soon crisped, but unfortunately Michaela didn't watch but went to the pantry to get some eggs, and when she returned a smell of burning meat reached her nose.

"Oh no!" While she searched for a pot holder the bacon got darker and darker. Quickly she pulled away the pan from the fire and groaned about her misfortune.

Now she had to prepare the eggs for scrambling. She cracked them into a bowl and before she could beat the eggs she had to remove a few pieces of egg shells. Should she fry the eggs in butter? Yes. But how much butter should she put into the pan? She decided on three tablespoons, gave it into the pan and let it melt. Then she poured the eggs in. Oh dear, that didn't look so good!  
To make matters worse smoke began to rise from the oven and when she opened the door she burned her fingers.

"Ow, ow." Tears came to her eyes while she hauled out the tray with charred biscuits.

When Sully came back from town and opened the front door he first smelled burning food. He quickly rushed off to the kitchen where he found Michaela sitting at the kitchen table, cooling her fingers in a bowl with cold water. The kitchen was a mess and the room was filled with smoke and the odor of burned bacon and burned biscuits.

"Michaela?" he asked gently, looking around. "What have you done?"

"I wanted to make us supper!" she told him "But look at this! I burned the bacon and I burned my fingers. The biscuits are as hard as a rock and the eggs," she nodded in direction of the oven, "they look like…oh, I don't know. These are never scrambled eggs!" Michaela sighed frustrated and put her head in her hands, "I can't even make the simplest meal."

Sully, who still stood in the doorframe, glanced at Michaela with a tender smile. There she sat, helpless, with heated cheeks covered with flavor dust, still a little bit of dough in her hair.

"You laugh at me!"

"No, no," Sully tried to make a serious face but couldn't avoid a grin while he entered the kitchen and viewed the chaos. Lard dripped from a spoon down to the bottom. Egg shells and used bowls and spoons lay on the table. Flavor covered the bottom of the kitchen and also the table. Not to mention Michaela's face. And how for Heaven's sake would this burned pan ever got clean again?  
First he opened the windows and let the smoke out. Then he took the pan with the"buttered eggs" away from the oven.

"First we should clean up this mess. And then you should clean up yourself," he said and approached her. Tenderly he brushed a wisp of hair out of her face while she looked up at him with watery eyes.

"Sorry."

He lowered his face and kissed her. "This was your first try, wasn't it?"

She nodded.

"Next time it will be better." He assured and began to clean up the table. "Why don't you go upstairs and take a nice warm bath. In the meantime I'll bring everything in order," he said and stacked the crockery in the sink.

"No, I'll clean up. After all, I'm responsible for this…mess," she said and began to wipe the flour from the table down on the floor.

"Stop it, please," Sully came to her side, "I'll do it." And with this he gently shoved her out of the kitchen. "You had a hard day."

Michaela hesitated.

"What are you waiting for?" Sully asked her.

"I can take my bath later. Now I should…"

Michaela couldn't say anything more because Sully placed one hand gently over her mouth.

"Don't answer back!"

--------------------------------------------------

An hour later, when Michaela came back downstairs, the kitchen looked as if nothing had happened. All traces from her first cooking lesson were removed and only a bit smell of burned bacon still hung in the air.

"Oh Sully!" she whispered thankfully.

But where was he? The kitchen was empty and so she went to the dining room. But there he wasn't either. Then she looked for him in the library, but there was no sign of Sully either. In the end she found him sitting in one of the wingback chairs in front of the fireplace in the parlor.

When he heard her coming he turned around, "How was your bath?"

"So nice and relaxing," she told him. "But I still have a bad conscience letting you clean the kitchen!"

"Don't worry, Michaela," he assured her, "There is no need for it. It doesn't matter to me."

"You are so different, Sully. When I think of Everett, Marjorie's husband, or Claudette and Maureen's husbands, they would never do such things."

He gave her a warm smile. "Come on, sit down. I've made us some sandwiches." He passed her a plate with food. "Unfortunately, the eggs were out," he said with a grin, "But I hope you like ham and cheese sandwiches."

"Do you want to make fun of my cooking skills?" she looked at him.

"No, of course not! Why should I," he grinned. "But by the way, what cooking skills?"

Michaela rolled her eyes and bit into her sandwich. "Mmh, it's delicious," she said after a few more bites.

After they had eaten up, Michaela brought the dishes back into the kitchen and when she returned with two cups of coffee, Sully had started a fire in the fireplace and sat in front of it with his back against the wingback chair.

"I made us some coffee," she said and handed him a cup.

"Thanks."

Michaela wanted to sit down on the chair when he reached out his hand.

"Please, come sit here with me."

She took his hand and sat down on the floor between his legs with her back against his chest and both stared into the flaring fire. He put his arms around her waist and laid his chin on her head.

"Your hair is still damp."

"It will dry quickly here in front of the fire."

Michaela felt so comfortable in Sully's arms and at this moment her life felt full, in a way it never had before.

"Sully, would you tell me more about your Indian brother Cloud Dancing?"

"What do you want to know?"

"How did you become brothers?"

Sully sighed and remained silent for a moment.

"Well, when my wife and my daughter died…," he swallowed before he continued in a low tone, "...I felt so helpless and I wasn't able to go on with my life. Abagail's father, Loren Bray, blamed me for his daughter's and granddaughter's death. And I began to blame myself, too. If I hadn't married her, if she had never got pregnant, she could still be alive. I was so confused. A few days after the funeral I went into the woods. It was cold, almost winter, and it was raining but I didn't care. Quickly I was soaked and after a few hours out in the rain I began to freeze but wasn't able to go home. I didn't want to go home. That was the moment I decided to die, too. When it stopped raining in the early morning a strong wind began to blow but I still lay there on the ground. The last thing I remembered was that I felt dizzy, my heart raced and then I fainted. Cloud Dancing found me and brought me to the Cheyenne camp. When I woke up again I had a terrible cough. He told me that I had a fever and that I had been unconscious for two days. Cloud Dancing and his wife Snow Bird nursed me back to health with the help of the spirits and his Cheyenne medicine. He knew about my loss. He said the spirit had told him and that's why he offered me to stay with his tribe. Although I was a white man, the Indians were so hospitable, so kind. They gave me things I never had before. I was a silver miner. We took metal from the earth and we didn't care much what the earth look like when we got done. All that matters was that silver. The Cheyenne taught me, what is precious is the earth. And they accepted me, shared their food with me, made me new clothes."

"Your buckskins?"

"Yes, buckskins, jackets, moccasins," he confessed and continued, "I've never been an outsider. I learned their language and they taught me their customs. And so the Cheyenne became my new family and Cloud Dancing my brother."

"Do you still live with them?"

"No. Six month after Cloud Dancing found me he told me that it's time to go on a vision quest."

"Vision quest?"

"It's a ceremony. This vision is meant to be a guide throughout your life. A seek for glimpses of your future. You stay out in the field, alone. You don't eat, don't drink for four days."

"Four days without water? That's impossible, Sully," she said as a doctor. "A body dehydrates without fluid!"

"No, it doesn't. Believe me. The Cheyenne do this for generations."

Michaela shook her head. From a doctor's view this was impossible.

"Well," Sully continued, "When I came back from the vision quest my future was clear. I quitted my job as a miner. I wanted to protect the land like the Cheyenne did. And I wanted to protect my Indian friends because the Government began to wipe them out. If we lose the Cheyenne we're going to lose more precious than silver." He sighed. "Slowly I returned to my life in Colorado Springs but I couldn't live in my old homestead any longer. Since then I live in the woods."

"In the woods?" Michaela asked unbelievingly. "But there is no shelter."

"Yeah, but I like seeing the stars."

"But what if it rains or winter comes?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "It doesn't matter. There is always a place to get out of the rain, like a tent or a cave. And a fire keeps me warm. The Cheyenne live in tents for so many years. Even in strong winters."

"It would be great to meet a wise medicine man like Cloud Dancing."

"I'm sure you'll meet him someday. Remember what I told you about the starry sky of Colorado Springs?"

"Yes."

"I want to watch the sky with you. You and me side by side. And I know the right place to do it." In his thoughts he saw them both lying under the old oak tree that stood next to the new homestead.

"I'd love to do it. Someday."

"Yes, someday."

Both remained silent for a long moment, lost in their own thoughts of "someday".

It was late and Michaela was so tired that she could barely keep her eyes open, but before she dozed off she whispered, "I love you."

"What did you say?" he asked her.

"Uhm?" she said with a tired voice.

"What did you say?" he asked again.

"I said 'I love you'."

"Sorry, I couldn't understand."

Michaela turned around. Was he deaf? But then she saw a smile on his face and she knew he was teasing.

"I love you," she said again. " I love you."

"I guess, I can't get enough of this words," he whispered and drew her closer while his lips sought hers hungrily.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the second day that she ran the practice without her father. And seemingly the news about Dr. Josef Quinn's absence had spread like a wildfire in Beacon Hill, because not many patients, to be exact two, had found their way to the practice when she began the consultation-hour.  
Around 10 o'clock Sully came to the Quinn's home and after a look into the empty waiting room he knew that this would be a hard day for Michaela. Obviously the Boston people didn't trust a woman doctor. He opened the practice door and peeked inside.

"Good morning, Michaela."

She raised her head, gave him a smile and welcomed him, too. But only her lips were smiling, not her eyes. And he saw that sad look in her eyes.

"It's a quiet morning, mmh?"

"Yes, very quiet," she sighed, "Too quiet."

"Don't be so impatient, Michaela," he approached her and gave her a kiss.

"Sully, look around. Don't you see what's going on?" she said in a harsh tone. "I opened the practice more than two hours ago and I only treated two people until now. If my father were here, the waiting room wouldn't be that empty."

"But he isn't and you know that you are as good as a male doctor, if not even better. And you must believe in yourself."

"Perhaps I'm not such a good doctor anyway," she said in a low tone and lowered her head.

Just before she had finished her sentence Sully kneeled down beside her and put a finger under her chin, raising her eyes to his.

"Hey, hey. Don't even think about that!"

She shrugged her shoulders, and he saw tears glistening in her eyes.

"Do you want to give up?"

"No," she whispered.

"Good. That's what I wanted to hear. Show me the fighting spirit in you."

Slowly a timid smile showed up on her face.

"Michaela, you knew that it wouldn't be easy. And you also have to face the fact that someday your father will retire and you'll run this practice by yourself, without him."

"I know." She agreed, even though this thought made her shiver.

"Well, why don't you take this week as a trial, a challenge?"

"Maybe you are right."

"Not maybe, Michaela. I am right," he told her. "I've never met a woman like you before. You are good, you are smart, you are strong. Why don't you see this?"

"What if it doesn't work? When they never accept a woman doctor, a woman with her own practice?"

"Then this town doesn't deserve a Dr. Michaela Quinn."

She looked at him questioningly, "What do you mean?"

"Well, I know somewhere else they would accept you as a doctor. Somewhere where a doctor is urgently needed. Yes, I'll not deny that in the beginning it would be difficult, too. But quickly they'll realize what a good doctor you are."

An expression of pleasure spread over her face and she gave him a tender smile while her hand went to his cheek.

"Thank you for having so much confidence in me, Byron Sully. I love you very much."

And with that she laid her lips over his and kissed him deeply.

"Uhm, may I disturb?" came a voice suddenly from the door.

Sully and Michaela parted immediately and turned their heads to the voice.

"Good Morning, Rebecca," both said in unison and Michaela blushed like a child that had gotten caught.

"I wanted to look after my lonesome little sister, but I can see you are in good hands," Rebecca said knowingly and gave Michaela and Sully a friendly smile.

"I'd better leave you two alone now," Sully said and clasped Michaela's hand. "Everything will be all right, you know," he whispered in her ear before he finally left the room.

"I know you are busy, Michaela," Rebecca said with a wink after Sully had left the room, "but what do you think about a walk after your morning consultation-hour?"

And again Michaela blushed because her sister had seen her and Sully kissing.

"By the way, why is Sully here? Wouldn't he have to be at work?"

"His boss gave him three days off and when he heard that I'm alone at home he offered to be around," Michaela explained, "Be my guardian," she grinned. "And he offered to make some repairs in the house, too."

"That's very nice. He is a good man, Michaela."

"I know."

"And how I could see, you both are deep in love."

"Yes, we are."

"That means, he had confessed his love to you?"

"Yes."

"And has he asked for your hand?"

"Rebecca, I think it's too soon for that question."

"Not if it's true love."

Suddenly Michaela's face got sad. "You know he will leave in four months."

"But he could also stay and took another job here in Boston."

"I don't think he will. Sully doesn't feel comfortable in Boston."

"Who knows? Love can change everything," Rebecca told her sister and gave her a hug. "Now I'll Ieave you to your patients and come back and pick you up in an hour."

"What patients?" Michaela asked amazed.

"Well, if I remember right, this is a medical practice. And there are a man and two women outside, and I guess they need your medical treatment."

"Patients? Really?"

"Really!" Rebecca laughed. "Is Martha in the kitchen? I have to ask her something."

"Uhm, no she's not here."

"That doesn't matter. I can ask her when I come back later."

"Unfortunately, she's not back until Thursday."

"Is something wrong with her? I hope she isn't sick!"

"No, no. Since father and mother aren't here I gave her and Harrison three days off, so they can be with their families."

"My little sister and her always so good heart," Rebecca opened the door. "See you later."

Before she left the house Rebecca looked for Sully and found him in the library, repairing a bookshelf.

"Sully, I wanted to take a walk with my sister at lunchtime. I hope you have nothing against it. If I'd have known that you are here the whole day I wouldn't have asked her."

"That's no problem, Rebecca, really. Don't worry about me. I do fine by myself."

"Thank you, Sully."

"You're welcome."

"By the way, Sully," Rebecca continued before she left, "I'm so happy that you found each other. I know she really loves you and I hope, no I know, you love her, too."

"I do, Ma'am. With all my heart."

"Good." And she left the house with a content smile.

-----------------------------------------------

The afternoon had gone by very fast, even though not much patients had come. Michaela closed the practice at 5 o'clock and before she finally ended the day she refilled the medical supplies and cleaned all the instruments. She was about to completed the patient records when she heard a knock at the door and Sully came in.

"Michaela, are you finished for today?"

"Yes," she answered.

"You look tired."

"I'm alright, Sully."

"Are you hungry?"

At this moment Michaela's stomach growled loudly and both began to laugh.

"I would say that is definitely a yes." Sully explained with a grin, offering her his hand. "Let's go to the kitchen."

"First I want to freshen up and change my clothes," Michaela told him with a kiss on his cheek, "I'll be back soon."

When she had freshened up and changed her dress she came downstairs, where her nose caught a smell of food. She followed the scent of fried potatoes that lead her to the kitchen. There she found Sully in front of the stove. Silently she stood at the door and watched the man she loved and was surprised to see him like this. She let her eyes roam over his body, from his sun bleached hair over his broad shoulders to his back and down to his legs. He wore a blue shirt casually hanging down over his buckskins. She had to smile when she saw that a dishtowel stuck in the left pocket of his buckskins.

"It smells good."

He turned around and smiled at her. Slowly she approached him and took a look over his shoulder into the pan where she found potatoes, bacon and beans.

"Sully, where did you learn to do all this?" She asked amazed.

"Mining camp," he answered simply.

Michaela tried to sneak a potato, but Sully shooed her fingers away.

"Uh, uh, uh."

With a fork he lifted a piece of potato out of the pan and put it into Michaela's mouth.

"Mmh, it tastes really good," she said.

Pleased about her approval he now took out a bean and offered it to her. Their bodies moved closer as he lowered the bean into her mouth. Now it was Michaela who took a bean and fed it to Sully. He swallowed it down. Quiet and slowly, never taking his deep blue eyes away from Michaela he began to lick the juices off her finger. She stood motionless with a fast pounding heart while he licked her finger. His doing sent a thrill down to her stomach and she closed her eyes because she was afraid that Sully could notice her raising feelings. Slowly he swirled his tongue over her fingertip and the sensuality of it all began to heat things up. Then he released her finger and slowly, their lips came together, and they kissed. Softly first, but quickly the kiss became passionate. Still kissing, he undid her hair, pulling out the pins and fingering through the silken strands because he needed to touch her this way.

"I love your hair," he whispered into her ear and with one hand he moved Michaela's hair to expose her neck. Slowly he bent his head and kissed her neck, licked it. A moan escaped Michaela's mouth while a feeling like butterfly wings was dancing inside her belly, and she enjoyed it. Never before had she felt something like this. She longed to touch him, to feel his powerful shoulders, his strong muscles. Michaela moved her hands to run her fingers through his hair and her hand came to rest on the site of his head and they kissed again – tender, soft, warm. He drew her deeper into his arms, parted her lips, and both sank deeper into the kiss that sent delightful thrills through Michaela's body. She moaned, wanting far more than a kiss. But at the same time she was anxiously because she didn't know where this all would lead. How often her mother had admonished her to do nothing improper until she was married. But with Sully's tender kisses her thoughts and fears melted away. She responded to his sensual mouth and the fire that burned inside her. And like Sunday when they were on the peninsula, Michaela kissed him with all the desire, all the longing she felt and she drew in her breath when he slid his hand down the side of her breast to her waist, pressing her closer to him.  
And she wondered how it would feel when her hands touched his bare back and chest. Now a little more boldly, Michaela slid her hands under Sully's shirt, felt his warm body. First she let her hands lay on his back but then she began to roam over the muscles of his back and then she brought her hands to his chest. And when her fingers lightly stroke over his nipples his heartbeat almost doubled.

"Oh, I love you, Michaela," he moaned.

"I love you too, Sully," she whispered before he closed her mouth with his lips again. After a never ending kiss with dancing tongues his warm lips traveled down her neck.

Again moaning her name, he buried his lips against her throat, nuzzling her soft skin. She shivered as his tongue touched her neck and slowly he began to move his mouth to her collarbone, touching the softness of her skin. His free hand moved to the neckline of her dress and Michaela shivered, but not from fear or cold, rather from the pleasure that his touch gave her.  
His lips nuzzled over the soft swell of her breasts and her heart raced so fast, her lips got dry and her mind spun around. "We shouldn't do this", she thought. But with her hands still under his shirt she couldn't think of anything but enjoying his nearness, her hands touching him, his soft lips touching her. A moaning full of desire and longing escaped Sully's mouth. With both of his hands he captured her face now and with a tender passionate kiss he begged for more. More as she had ever given to a man. While Michaela leaned her body against his and returned his passionate kiss, she realized that she felt more than she should feel and that they both were about to enter a dangerous path. But she longed for this path. Longingly a moan escaped her throat, too and her heart began to beat faster and faster and faster. If this kiss would last any longer she would do what she shouldn't do, something that she maybe would certainly regret. But would she really regret it? Maybe. Or maybe not…?


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

The unexpected bang from the fork that fell off the oven made Michaela and Sully put some distance between them again. For a moment they stood facing each other, without saying a word. And like caught in the act, both blushed. Nervously Michaela ran her hand through her hair, not knowing what to say.

"Oh, Michaela," Sully stammered. It hit him hard when it came clear to him what they had almost done. "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have..."

"No, don't apologize." She looked at him still breathlessly but also tenderly. "You see, I…I wanted it as much as you did."

"No, Michaela," he shook his head, "I had no right to bring you in such a situation."

She cleared her throat and laid her fingers on his lips.

"Sssh, nothing happened."

"But almost…"

"I know we both would never have gone too far yet, Sully."

He took her hand in his and kissed her knuckles.

"No, we hadn't."

Sully bent down and picked up the fork.

"Umh, I think we should eat before it's getting cold," he said with a self-conscious smile, trying to take away the nervousness with his words.

"Yes, we can't let this happen," she answered and turned around to get two plates from the cupboard.

"Oh, and by the way, Rebecca invited us for dinner tomorrow. I have promised that we will come. I hope that's okay with you."

"Sure, it is. Everything is okay as long as I can be with you."

------------------------------------------------------

It was a nice evening with Rebecca and her husband Richard. They laughed a lot but also talked about different serious themes. Sully talked about his Cheyenne friends and Michaela told a few anecdotes from her work at the clinic. Talking made them thirsty and therefore Sully reached for the water pitcher just at the same time as Michaela did. And though their fingertips only touched for a brief moment both felt a shiver running through their bodies. An incredible wave of desire and longing took Sully's and Michaela's breath away and they could hardly keep their eyes off each other. This feeling of tenderness was alright for Michaela, but this renewed feeling of desire for this man overwhelmed her. Just like yesterday. Was she allowed to feel like this, she asked herself with a racing heart. „No!" she heard the stern voice of her mother. But why did it feel so right for her then?  
This all happened in only a few seconds, and neither Rebecca nor her husband had noticed what was going on between Sully and Michaela.

It was almost 10 o'clock when they finished dinner and after they had their coffee at the parlor it was time to set out for home. Richard called for his coachman and after Sully and Michaela had declared that they preferred to walk home in this fine summer night, he sent the coachman away. And after saying good bye, combined with the promise to meet each other again very soon, Sully and Michaela left the Dickenson home in a good mood.

Although it was only the first day of September, the night was already cool and after a few minutes Michaela began to shiver.

"Where is your shawl?" he asked her.

"I guess I forgot it at Rebecca's."

"Here," Sully took off his jacket and put it around her shoulders, "this keeps you warm until you get home."

But she didn't want to take the coat. "What about you, Sully?"

"I don't mind the coolness. I'm used to even colder nights in Colorado."

Hand in hand they walked along Mt. Vernon Street, talking about the lovely evening. On their way home they didn't meet anyone but Michaela still felt somehow uneasy and she was glad when the Quinn's home came into view.  
Unnoticed by Sully and Michaela a disguised person had followed them for a while, and when they reached the house he suddenly rushed up like out of nowhere and attacked Sully and Michaela.

"Give me your money. Quickly!" he demanded.

Sully and Michaela were shocked but Sully acted calmly and tried to shove Michaela towards the door "Go inside, hurry!" But Michaela stood frozen, her pulse racing, her throat tight with fear.

„Give me all your money or you'll be dead!" the mugger threatened.

Michaela jumped backwards, staring in horror at the man. "I have no money!"

"Jewelry" hissed the mugger with a now angry voice and pointed at her earrings and bracelet. "Go on!"

When Michaela didn't react at once the man grabbed her shoulder, whirled her around and suddenly she felt a knife on her neck. Although she was so frightened she tried to keep her voice steady. "Please, don't do this!"

"Take your dirty hands off of her!" Sully yelled at the man who slowly turned around and moved now in on Sully. Because of the darkness Sully didn't notice the knife right away and only when the blade came near his chest he threw up his arms for a block. But it was too late and he suddenly felt a sharp stabbing pain in his left arm.

"Ouch." He stepped back and clenched his teeth because of the pain. But then he took a deep breath, made a step forward, kicked out with his foot and knocked the knife out of the robbers hand. The robber was surprised about Sully's doing but he wasn't awed and grabbed Sully by the throat and chocked him until he couldn't breath.

"Noooo," Michaela screamed out.

With his last ounce of strengh Sully freed himself from the robber and struck him in the jaw with his right fist. His face shot to the left and he made a few steps for balance but stayed on his feet. The attacker tried to strike back but Sully was faster and his fist smashed into his face again, and with a hard blow to the man's stomach he sent him down on the ground.

"Don't ever come near us again!"

Sully bent down and grabbed the attackers mask but just as he tried to pull off the mask the robber rolled aside, stood up and ran away into the darkness.  
Sully, still a little bit out of breath and pondering about he voice of the attacker, turned to Michaela, who stood shivering on the sidewalk. Even though her knees were weak she moved towards him and flung herself into his arms, buried her head on his shoulder.

"Oh Sully, are you ok?" she asked with a trembling voice, turning her eyes upward to him.

"Yes, I'm fine. What about you?"

"I'm…I'm alright."

He kissed the top of her head, "It's over, he's gone. Let's go inside."

At that moment she discovered blood on his shirt.

"Oh, you are injured! There is blood. On your arm."

Sully glanced down and saw the torn shirt and he remembered that the man struck him with a knife. Immediately Michaela turned into her professial self as a doctor. She opened the door, took him by his hand and led him through the dark hall straight to the practice. She lit every lamp in the room and told him to sit down on the examination table. Then she gathered her instruments and some bottles.

"Please, pull off your shirt and lay down," she instructed him.

While he did so, she disinfected her hands and wet a cloth with carbolic acid to clean the wound and when she turned around and walked toward him, her heart began to beat faster because of the sight of him. Of course, as a doctor she often had seen the naked upper body of a man, but this time when she looked at Sully with his broad shoulders and muscular arms her throat got dry. One moment no one spoke a word, they only looked at each other. After seconds that felt like eternity she turned her eyes away from him and studied the wound. Her hands were shaking lightly when she began to clean his arm.

"You are lucky. The knife didn't hit the artery. Nevertheless, the wound needs some stitches." She got her instruments. "If you want to sleep while I'm stitching you up I can give you chloroform."

"No thanks, I can stand it."

Carefully she began with her work and though Sully felt pain in his arm he couldn't take his eyes from her while she fixed him up. After ten minutes the wound was closed and she bandaged his arm.

"I'm finished."

She helped him sit up and just as she started to walk away he wrapped his unhurt arm around her waist and pulled her against him, right between his legs.

"Thank you," he said gently.

"You're welcome," she answered, locking into his eyes and she could hear her own heart pounding. Slowly he leaned forward to kiss her. He kissed her once, he kissed her twice and at the third time his tongue traced slowly along her lips and with a sigh Michaela opened her mouth and let him in for a long, sensual and passionate kiss. Out of breath after that kiss they didn't speak but looked into each others eyes.

"I…I must clean…the instruments," Michaela stammered and tried to turn around but he didn't release her from his hold.

"Don't go away," he whispered and pulled her back against him. He cupped her face between his hands and kissed her eyelids, her temple, her cheeks and then finally his lips captured hers and he began to kiss her again. Deeply, hungrily. And when his fingertips began to move from her chin down her throat to her collarbones, a shiver ran down Michaela's spine and she felt her pulse quicken. A deep sigh escaped her mouth. She recognized his hunger for her in his kisses, in his fingers and also in his deep blue eyes and because of that her palms grew sweaty.

"I love you," he whispered.

With Michaela's parents away and no servants around both were suddenly aware that no one would disturb them tonight. And it was Michaela who made the first step. She put her Boston manners aside and got more boldly now by letting her head fall back, giving him more room to caress her. And he did. Very slowly he let his hands glide from her collarbone down to the neckline of her dress, caressing her with his fingertips. And because she didn't shy away from his touch he brought his hand to the top button in front of her dress and began to open it. The first button, the second button. He raised his eyes to her face just to be safe that she wasn't afraid. But she had closed her eyes and her soft sigh told him, that she had no objections to what his hands were doing, and so he didn't stop and opened another button. He spread the front of her gown open until he could see the white fabric of her camisole. Her chest fell and rose with her heavy breathing and as he began to kiss the swell of her breast. His mouth was so tender and Michaela loved the sensation his touch aroused in her. When his lips left her décolettage and his mouth made his way back to her lips she wrapped her arms around his neck and got almost lost in the deep blue sea of his eyes, where she saw all the love he had for her. And while she trailed her fingers over his lips and then let her hands slid over his shoulders down to his naked chest she was absolute sure about one thing: Her heart and body longed for this man. She wanted to make love to him. Lightly she put a strand of hair away from his forehead and then she made a step backwards, took his hand in hers and lead him out of the examination room, down the hall, past the dining room to the stairway that led to the second floor. They walked upstairs hand in hand in silence. On the second floor the hallway turned left. There were five doors, one was slightly open.

"This is your room?" he asked with a low voice.

She wasn't able to answer so she only nodded. He swept her up into his arms and pushed the door open with his foot and carried her inside to let her down in the middle of the room.

"You are sure you want this?" he whispered.

"Yes," Michaela answered with a shivering voice.

"We don't have to do it!" Sully assured her while he began to pull out the pins of her hair and let it tumble down her shoulders.

"Don't we?" Her multi-colored eyes were watching him, still and loving.

"There is nothing I want more than that," Sully whispered into her ear. "I want you, Michaela."

Although there were no lamps lit, the light from the moon that fell through the huge windows and the flickering flames from the fireplace brightened the room. Sully leaned forward to kiss her and continued opening the buttons of her dress. He drew it down from her soft white shoulders and let it fell on the ground, leaving her in her undergarment. When his hands touched Michaela's skin shivers run down her spine and with soft kisses he caressed her shoulders and neck.

"Kiss me," she whispered and he willingly returned to her lips and she sighed, parted her lips and let him in. She tasted so sweet, he couldn't get enough of her. He let his hands run over her shoulders down her arms where he linked his fingers with hers. And after that passionate kiss he made a step back and drank in all her beauty. Also Michaela let her eyes room over his body. His waist was narrow, his stomach flat, his arms muscular and his shoulders broad. Shoulders to lean on. He leaned forward again and pulled one of her camisole straps down and slightly his hands stroked her breasts through the fabric of her camisole and this made her sigh. And when he began to open her camisole she closed her eyes and she didn't dare to open them when he pulled off her undergarment.

He couldn't tear his eyes away from her, now that she stood in front of him completely naked, in the soft moonlight that shone through the bedroom window.

"Open your eyes," he invited her and she did. "I love you so much." His voice was low and gentle. When she looked up, his arm reached out to catch her waist and pull her to him with an urgency that made her blood run quick. While he pressed her against his body she inhaled the smell of his aftershave, the same he had used on her father's birthday. He took her left hand and laid it against his heart where she could feel his heartbeat.

"Just like in Denver," both said simultaneously with a smile.

"My heart beats for you, Michaela," he said softly.

"And I love it," she responded tenderly.

Although she was very nervous she let her fingers trail from his throat down to his naked chest. Slowly her hand slid down to his belly and when she reached his buckskins she withdrew her hand. Tenderly he took her face in his hand and looked her deep in the eyes.

"There is no need to be anxious," he whispered and guided her hand back, and with a fast pounding heart she touched him again and began to open his buckskins, not without feeling the heat of a blush crossing her cheeks.

Both naked now they kissed and softly explored each other's bodies, enjoying the pleasure of the newness of it all. With Michaela in his arms Sully made a few steps back and lowered her down on her bed, settling himself next to her. He began kissing a slowly path along her throat, her collarbone down to the valley between her breast and his thumbs lightly caressed her nipples. He could feel them harden against his hands and she moaned.

"You are so beautiful." Then his mouth was on hers again, his tongue opening her lips for a passionate kiss. Her hands moved to his chest, her fingers lightly caressed his nipples like he had caressed hers and Michaela explored every inch of Sully's body and she had to admit that it felt wonderful to touch a man in this way. He smiled down at her and bent to kiss her and with his tongue he traced a line between her breasts before he began to explore her nipples again. Michaela felt his tongue and she sighed and made noises of pleasure because of this for her new feeling. Her head fell back and her eyes were closed and her breathing quickened. Sully touched every inch of her perfect body, inhaling her scent that smelled like sweet roses in a warm summer night.  
From the moment Sully had first kissed her at the park during their picnic weeks ago, Michaela had asked herself how it would feel like to be touched by him. And so often in recent weeks she had dreamed of this, too. And now all her dreams came true and he kissed and touched her just as tenderly as in her dreams. God, it felt so good what his warm, strong hands were doing to her.  
Sully knew, soon they would be one. Michaela quivered as his fingers brushed against the smooth skin on her inner thighs and she sucked in a deep breath as his hand reached her secret spot. Pure pleasure shot through her. His caress was so tender that she almost lose her senses. She knew she wanted him more than anything she had wanted before and Sully instinctively seemed to know how to please her. She wanted him now. She needed him now. She opened her legs for him and felt him pushing against her, preparing her for his penetration. Their bodies were on fire now. When he entered her, she stiffened a moment because she felt a short unknown pain in her abdomen.

Sully noticed it. "Oh my God, Michaela? Did I hurt you?" he asked afraid.

"No," she whispered truthfully while the pain already was gone. "Please, don't stop."

Soon they began to experience their dance of passion and love, and they moved together in total harmony, they became one. They shared wild kisses and it didn't last long until both began to moan with pleasure.

"Oh, Sully. Sully!"

"Let your soul come to me, Michaela!"

Within minutes both couldn't hold on any longer and together they reached their climax in a wild eruption of pleasure. She called out his name again, grabbing the bed sheets as her release came and Sully moaned into her ear, "I found my home. I belong to you. Forever."

He collapsed on the mattress and held her close until the sweet shudders of her climax faded and she lay limp in his arms. She could barely breathe. Heaven, she never knew it would be like this.

"Do you know how much I love you, Michaela Quinn?"

"For as much as you may love me," she stammered, "you can't compare with the love I have for you. "I still can't believe I'm not dreaming," she added, her voice scarcely audible. "And I hope it's not going away."

Still exhausted, he trailed his fingertips over her lips before he kissed her, "That's not possible, because I love you forever."

And with this vow in their minds Sully and Michaela fell asleep.

-----------------------------------

A barking dog wakened Sully sometime in the middle of the night. He turned his head but Michaela hadn't woken up by that sound. Watching the sleeping beauty next to him he thought about what had happened a few hours ago. It was so different to all what he had experienced with Abagail. Making love with Michaela had felt so good, so perfect! He knew this woman was his soul mate and with this realization he fell asleep again.

A few hours later Michaela awoke in the fresh of the air and to a birdsong. She was still lying in Sully's arms, and she liked it. Being with him like that felt so good. Briefly the thought of what her parents would think about her, lying in bed with a man, made her nervous and the realization, that she was still naked made her blush immediately. While she watched Sully sleeping and enjoying the sound of his breathing she sighed out loud and couldn't resist to stroke his whiskered cheeks.

"Mornin'," his sleepy voice came to her ear.

"Oh, did I wake you?" she whispered, "I'm sorry."

A smile turned up the corners of his mouth. "I'm not," he said and tightened his arm around her and pulled her closer to him. "What time is it?" he asked.

She lifted her head, looking at the clock on her desk. "It's almost half past five. Shouldn't you get up? You have to go back to work today."

"I don't want to go," he whispered and kissed along her jaw line. "I don't want to leave you."

"You can't be late, Sully."

"I can't go."

While one hand hold her tight, his other hand slid down Michaela's body, lightly caressing her belly. As if he had read the thoughts she had a few minutes ago he said, "Your mother would kill me if she knew what we've done last night."

"I guess you are right. But I wouldn't let it happen," she whispered.

"But truthfully, I don't care. I wanted to make love to you. I wanted to hold you in my arms, to kiss every part of your beautiful body."

"And I wanted it too." Michaela closed her eyes.

His fingertips reached her breasts which immediately made Michaela's heart racing about this sensual delight. He draw her against him and she wrapped her arms around him.

"Kiss me," she begged and with pleasure he lowered is mouth to hers. Michaela returned his kiss passionately and doing this it send tingles through his body. At this moment the only thing they wanted was each other. Her hand stroked down his chest and she loved the feeling of his curly hair against her palm. He kissed her throat, her shoulders and leaned forward, touching her body while she touched him too and the urge for one another brought their passion to great heights of pleasure and soon they made love again until the sun was up in the sky of Boston.

Lying side-by-side, weak with exhausting from their morning love making, Sully searched for her hand.

"Thank you," he said simply, meaning it and pulled her in his arms. "Thanks."

She looked up into his eyes. "For what?"

"For everything. For giving yourself to me, for giving more meaning to my life, for being my soul mate."

With tears in her eyes she pressed his hand. "I love you."

When Sully left Michaela an hour later he caught her, spun her around, filled his lungs with her fragrance. And he kissed her like there would be no tomorrow…

----------------------------------------------

After spending three days together, Sully as well as Michaela felt somehow incomplete without one another. Michaela worked at the clinic today and she couldn't await the evening to go home, couldn't await to see Sully again. It was time for the afternoon round at the clinic but Michaela was somehow absent-minded today. Continually she got her pocket watch out of her apron but time seemed to stand still today.

"What do you think, Dr. Quinn?" the chief of staff asked her. But he received no answer. "Dr. Quinn, your opinion, please!" he repeated.

Someone gave her a nudge.

"What?" she looked up and quickly put the watch back into her pocket.

"I wanted to know your opinion in that case, Dr. Quinn! But obviously you are with your thoughts somewhere else," Dr. Mason said impatiently and gave her an angry look, "but definitely not with your patients!" With that he turned away from Michaela. "Dr. Lewis, would you give me your opinion please. Miss Quinn apparently isn't able to do it."

When the council left the patient's room, David took Michaela aside.

"Michaela, what's wrong with you, Honey? You are totally unconcentrated today."

"I'm fine," Michaela answered with shifty eyes.

"Is something troubling you, Michaela? Is everything all right at home?"

"Yes, yes off course," she said, not telling him the real reason why she was so unconcentrated today.

"Our shift is almost over. I'll accompany you home."

"David, thank you. But that's not necessary."

"No buts! My carriage is waiting outside. And truthfully, I've hoped you and I could play a game of chess tonight. I miss it."

"Sorry David, unfortunately we can't play. My parents aren't at home and they won't be back until tomorrow. So I guess it wouldn't be proper if you and I were alone at my home."

"You know I would never bring you in an awkward situation. Maybe we can play on another day?"

"Maybe," she answered.

After they arrived at her home she say good bye to David and vanished inside the house. She hurried upstairs, had a wash and put a new dress on. Then she got back downstairs into the kitchen and instructed Martha, who was back at work as Harrison was, to prepare a light meal for two.  
Like before at the clinic she always turned her head to the clock, waiting for Sully to come back from work. Meanwhile it was 7 o'clock and she was still alone. With every passing minute he didn't come, her mood changed and she wasn't longer sure whether he would come at all today. Sitting in the parlor with a book in her lap she tried to take her mind off things but she couldn't remain seated for long, and she began to pace around, still waiting for him. And when she heard a knocking she hurried to the hall. Harrison already had opened the front door and Michaela was happy to see the man she loved. Harrison let him in and closed the door.

"Hello Sully," she welcomed him, "I was afraid you wouldn't come today." Her eyes beamed with joy now that he was here. "I couldn't wait to see you again. I missed you," she whispered, waiting for Sully's kiss. He took her hands and his face came close to hers and like she had wished, he kissed her.

"Hello, Michaela," he said hesitantly and looked into her multi-colored eyes that where so full of love for him.

"How was your day?" she asked him. But he didn't answer, only gazed at her. "Sully?" Michaela laughed, "I asked you a question."

"Mmmh?" he sighed and kissed her again.

"Apparently you don't want to talk right now. So lets go to the dining room." She took his hand. "Don't worry, I didn't try to demonstrate my cooking skills again. Martha made us a light meal. I hope you are hungry."

They sat down and Fiona, a young servant, served the meal. Sully wasn't very talkative but only starred at her and Michaela sensed a somehow blank look in his eyes.

"You look like you're going to tell me you'll leave tomorrow!" Michaela said jokingly.

Sully swallowed. "Michaela…," he began slowly and clasped her hands. "I needed to talk to you."

"Uhm, yes," Michaela got nervous and so did Sully.

"Why do I get the impression that you'll tell me some bad news?" Michaela asked him.

"Am I that obvious?"

"Well,...sort of," Michaela admitted and Sully gave her a shy smile.

"Sully, what's wrong? You're making me nervous."

Sully paused a moment. "Well, I hate to tell this," he began hesitantly, "but I'm going to leave Boston."

----------------------------------------------------

_Enjoy this chapter and don't forget to tell me your opinion. Thanks!_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"What?" Michaela was shocked. "I...I mean why," stammered Michaela, "and when?"

"In three days. My boss, Mr. Parker, told me today that he urgently needed my help in his hotel in Chicago."

"That's in Illinois! So far away!" Every color vanished from her and it took a while to sink in what he just had said. "But you have a contract for your work here in Boston!"

"I thought so too, Michaela. But Parker told me that I'm mistaken. He showed me the contract I signed and he is right. Word is that I have a contract with Parker but it doesn't say it have to be in Boston. I could be appointed wherever he wants me. And now he ordered me to his hotel in Chicago. A fire destroyed a big part of the hotel and he needs my help there."

Michaela simply stared at him, not knowing what to say. She didn't want him to leave.

Sully went on, "I...It's hard for me to leave Boston...to leave you," he took her hands in his.

"You can quit your job with Parker, Sully. You'll find another one here in Boston."

He shook his head. "But no one would pay that much like he does. I can earn a lot of money working for him in Chicago because he raised my wages considerably. And to be honest, I need every penny I can get, Michaela."

"What do you need it for?"

He didn't want to tell her about the new homestead he was building in Colorado Springs. It should be a surprise for her. When the homestead would be finished next spring he wanted her to see it and then he would ask her…

"I can't tell you now."

"Why not?"

"Michaela, please."

"Are you in any difficulties? Do you have financial trouble?" she asked him.

"No."

"I'll give you all the money you need, Sully. Then you don't have to leave Boston…and me!"

"Michaela, listen. It's really important for me that you understand my decision. I need this job."

She was so confused and gulped back her tears.

He got up from his chair and kneeled by her side, taking her hands in his.

"I'm so happy you came into my life, Michaela. I love you. And I don't want to lose you. But I have to go. Can you understand?"

"I try," she whispered, unsettled.

"Good," he felt relieved even if her words didn't carry conviction.

He helped her to get up and pulled her close to him. "Besides, I'll be back as soon as possible." As affirmation he took his hand to his heart. "I promise."

"When I think about that you will leave in a few days," Michaela couldn't hold back her tears any longer and also Sully's eyes got moist. "I'll miss you, Sully."

"I'll miss you too, Michaela."

"Will you stay with me tonight, Sully?" she now sobbed uncontrollably, "Please. I need you."

"I also need you. I'm staying with you, Michaela."

Although Harrison and Martha were really startled when late in the evening Mister Sully didn't abandon the house but went with Miss Michaela to the second floor, neither of the servants would say a word about what had happened just now. When the door closed behind Sully and Michaela, Harrison and Martha shared a short look and then turned the attention back to their own work.

So it came that Michaela and Sully spend another night together, holding each other, comforting each other, loving each other.

----------------------------------------------

It was Saturday, the day before Sully's departure and it would be Michaela's and his last get-together for weeks. Therefore Josef Quinn had invited Sully for a last supper with the Quinns. When Michaela came to the parlor shortly before Sully arrived, she was surprised to see David, particularly because Sully would be here soon for supper and her mother knew it.

"You look good tonight, Honey," he greeted her and kissed the back of her hand.

"David! What are you doing here?"

"That doesn't sound like you are pleased to see me, Michaela. Your mother invited me for dinner."

"She did?"

"Michaela, it's nothing unusual. Remember, I'm often invited for dinner."

"Yes, I know. I'm only wondering why she did this today," she speculated. "You'll be not the only one who's invited for dinner tonight. Mr. Sully will join us, too. Father invited him."

It was obvious, that David didn't feel happy about this fact. And the moment Sully appeared David felt distinctly undesired but nevertheless he greeted Sully with a handshake.

"Good evening, Mr. Sully."

"Dr. Lewis," Sully said giving him a nod.

At the head of the table sat Josef, on his right side his wife Elizabeth and next to her sat David. Michaela took place left from Josef and next to Michaela, opposite David, Sully sat down.

The conversation was sluggish, although Josef tried to support it. He asked Sully about his transfer to another of Parker's hotels and Sully informed him what Mr. Parker had told him about the fire at the hotel in Chicago. Elizabeth barely said a word to Sully, she preferred conversing with David, who kept a wary eye on Michaela and Sully. When Martha served the dinner, everyone was glad to have a little time-out for eating because the atmosphere was so tense.

It was after the dessert that David placed the cutlery on his plate, wiped his mouth with the napkin and looked up to Elizabeth.

"Dinner was very good, Mrs. Quinn."

"Thank you, David. I'm glad you could join us."

"I wouldn't miss it." And he gazed at Michaela who turned her eyes down.

Sully cleared his throat. "Yes Ma'am, dinner was fine." He put his napkin aside. "Do you excuse me Mrs. Quinn, Dr. Quinn. I suppose it's time for me to go. My train to Chicago leaves early in the morning." He stood up and so did Michaela.

"Oh, Mr. Sully, don't you want to stay a little bit longer? It would be a pity if you would go just right now when I have something important to say," David held him back. He looked at Michaela and smiled. "Come on, Mr. Sully. Sit down."

Sully turned to Michaela who shrugged her shoulders, not knowing what David had on his mind and both returned to the dinner table and sat down again.

Now David arose from his place and cleared his throat.

"Mr. Quinn, Mrs. Quinn, my beloved Michaela," he began. "Three weeks ago, it was your birthday, Dr. Quinn, I asked Michaela to marry me." He looked at Michaela, who turned pale. "Unfortunately, you refused my proposal…"

"Michaela!" Elizabeth exclaimed, "How could you!"

"Mother, I…" she sought for help and looked at her father, who leant back in his chair and put his folded hands in his lap, watching David.

"Well, I know you are confused about your feelings, Michaela," David continued, "But if you really think about my proposal, my feelings, our feelings, you'll realize that we are meant to be together. My feelings are true. I love you for so many years and I know you love me, too."

David looked from Josef to Elizabeth.

"Mr. and Mrs. Quinn, I'm asking for your permission to marry your daughter."

Michaela and Sully held their breath and Josef still didn't say anything. Apparently Elizabeth was the only one who felt very happy about all this.

"Of course you have our permission, David," she told him and looked to her husband. "Tell him, Josef!" But he didn't answer, neither to David's question nor to Elizabeth' request.

David, a little bit confused about the fact that Michaela's father didn't answer, reached into his pocket and fetched a small box. He opened it and everyone saw the big diamond ring inside the box.

"Michaela, I ask you again: Will you marry me?"

Desperatly Michaela looked at Sully. With pleading eyes and barely noticeable he shook his head.

Michaela rose from her seat and straightened her back.

"David, I'm honored about your proposal. But like I said it before. I can't marry you because I don't love you."

Elizabeth pressed her hand against her heart, "Michaela, how dare you!"

"Mother, I'll not marry a man whom I don't love!"

"Josef, say something," Elizabeth said harshly.

Now Josef leant forward and referred to David and Elizabeth. "It's Michaela's decision and I respect it."

"I can't believe it! Josef, she is 34 and the whole town already calls her a spinster. If she refuses David's proposal she'll never get another chance to find a suitable man here in Boston!!"

"Mother!" Michaela felt hurt about her mother's words.

Sully felt uncomfortable midst this family affair and once again he rose from his seat.

"Uhm, I think I should really go now." He walked to Josef and reached his hand, "Dr. Quinn, I want to thank you for your kindness during my stay here in Boston. I'm glad that I had the chance to met you." He said straight from his heart. "And I want to thank you and your wife for your hospitality."

Josef took Sully's hand into his both hands. "I'm also glad to know you," he said and added "Son." Unexpected for everyone who was in the room Josef hugged Sully. "I hope you'll come back soon."

"I will, Sir," Sully pledged and then reached to Mrs. Quinn. "Good bye, Ma'am."

With narrowed eyes he also gave a short nod to David and then he turned to left the dining room, not without looking at Michaela with pleading eyes, waiting for her company.

"Wait, Sully. I accompany you to the door."

Hand in hand they traversed the hall and with every step they made towards the door both knew opening the door meant good-bye. And not only until next Sunday.

"Will you write me, Sully?" she asked with a shivering voice.

"Every week."

"Promised?"

"Promised!"

"And you will not forget me?"

"No, I won't forget you and our time together! Never in my whole life!"

"Will you come back?" She asked him, overcome with the fear that maybe she would never see him again.

"Yes, off course," he nodded , "Right after my work is finished."

Torn between wanting to stay and talk to her and knowing that he had to go he suddenly felt a wave of nervousness coming over him.

„Well, Michaela, I guess I'd go now."

Michaela nodded and he saw so much love but also so much sadness in her beautiful eyes. Still holding hands she laid her head on his shoulder.

"It frightens me how much I need you. I will miss you so terribly."

"As much as you think you need me, I need you even more," Sully whispered and leaned forward, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. Then he placed a soft kiss at her temple. His mouth neared hers and notwithstanding her Boston manners she clung her arms around his neck and hungrily claimed his lips, kissing him with so much fire, that he barely couldn't breathe.  
But neither Sully nor Michaela were able to change what would come and so he gave her a last kiss and walked away. After a few steps he turned around and waved, and Michaela waved back.

"Don't go," she whispered in tears that now moistened her cheeks. But she knew he couldn't hear her anymore. With his next step Sully disappeared around the bend and with a heavy heart she still stood there in the doorframe, unable to go back inside. Time seemed to stand still for her. He was gone.

---------------------------------------------

When Michaela came back to the dining room a few minutes later, her parents and David stopped talking.

"He is gone," she sighed.

"Good," Elizabeth said relieved.

"Mother, you don't mean that!"

"I do! I've seen the way he had been looking at you."

"And I've also seen the way you had been looking at him," David added. "Will you denying it, Michaela?"

"I..."

"Michaela, I know how you feel about Mr. Sully. You are sweet on him," David said.

"I'm not just sweet on him! Our feelings are real!"

"Maybe your feelings are, Michaela," David told her, "But I think Mr. Sully doesn't share them."

"You are just jealous, David. I know your are in love with me. But I don't love you!"

"Michaela, listen. I do know that he said he cares for you. But I think not in the way you want it to. What do you know about him and his life?"

"Well..."

"You do know nothing!" David told her harshly. "Do you know that he builds a house at home? Or do you know that there is a young woman who loves him, waiting for his return to Colorado?"

"That's not true, David!" Michaela groaned and her voice shivered.

"David is right, Michaela," her mother intervened. "He doesn't love you. I guess it's only our, respectively your money that makes you so interesting for him."

Michaela felt a lump in her throat, "It's not true!"

"Michaela," David began with a now more gentle voice, "you are a very special woman. You are smart, you are pretty, funny and you have earned professional respect what scarcely another woman has. Would he ever accept it that you are the one who earns a lot more money than he does? I think no." David narrowed his eyes slightly, "And tell me, why does he leave Boston so suddenly?"

"Mr. Parker needs him at his hotel in Chicago," Michaela explained.

"I see!" David looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "And you believe this?"

"Of course I do!"

"Michaela, think about it! He has abandoned you and he'll never come back!"

Michaela whispered, "No! I know we are meant to be together."

"That's the way you feel now. But that all can change in time." David stated.

"It won't. Sully is true, honest, kind. He would never do that to me!"

Josef, who hadn't said one word all the time, got more and more angry and finally hit his fist on the table. Everyone was astonished and looked at him.

"I think it's enough! Mr. Sully was our guest and he is a very kind man."

Michaela, still shivering about what David and her mother had spoken, felt somehow exhausted.

"Please, excuse me now. I'm tired." And with that she turned and stormed away.

"You will marry me, Michaela," David called after her, "Believe me. You will!"

Josef throw his napkin on the table and with an angry look to his wife and David he followed his daughter, who meanwhile had reached her room.

"I can't hide my feelings, father," she sniffled.

"I know, darling. Sully is a fine man."

Michaela nodded.

"Come here." He put her in his arms. "You love him, am I right?"

"Yes," she whispered.

"Does he love you, too?"

"Yes, he told me."

"I knew he loves you," Josef confirmed her declaration with a smile.

"I miss him right now, father. I knew his job in Boston was prematurely terminated. Now he is going to Chicago. He promised me to come back to Boston. But what if..."

"Don't worry, Mike. I know you'll see him again. Believe me!"

Michaela threw herself in her father's arms, tears running down her cheeks.

"They can say what they want. But all I know is everything is going to be all right, Michaela," he comforted her.

"No one," she sniffled, "no one can get in the way of what I feel for him. Some people search the whole world to find something like what we have. I know I found it with Sully."

-------------------------------

Sully arrived in Chicago three days after his departure from Boston. Although he was exhausted from the long journey his first way led him to a telegraph office were he sent a wire to Michaela.

_ Dear Michaela!  
__ Ju__st arrived in Chicago - miss you already now – letter is following.  
__ Love, Sully_

Then he checked in at the boarding house and after he had freshened up he set out for Parker's hotel were he wanted to sound out the situation. The sooner he began with his work, the sooner he would return to Boston. To Michaela.

-----------------------------------

Elizabeth was on her way back from town and just when the driver stopped the carriage in front of the Quinn's house, James, the boy from the Beacon Hill post office, knocked at the door. Before Harrison opened the door Elizabeth reached the boy.

"I have a telegram for Miss Michaela Quinn."

"You can give it to me, James." He handed her the telegram, she gave him a tip and put the telegram into her purse. Elizabeth entered the house and Harrison helped her off with her coat and just when he walked away she stopped him.

"Harrison."

He turned around. "Ma'am."

"I have an instruction for you…"

Even though Harrison was a little bit confused because of her assignment, he kept a straight face, not showing that it jibbed him.

"You hear, Harrison?"

"Yes Mrs. Quinn, just like you want." With a nod he turned and disappeared into the kitchen and Elizabeth went upstairs.

Sitting in front of her vanity Elizabeth opened her purse and put out the telegram. Holding it in her hands for a few moments, she let out a sigh and opened it and after reading the wire she folded it, put it in a box and stored it away in her armoire.

---------------------------------------------

When Sully arrived at Parker's hotel he asked for the foreman. A man named Stewart Rush came to Sully and introduced himself as the foreman.

"What can I do for you, Sir?"

"My name is Byron Sully. I'm Mr. Parker's carpenter from Boston."

"And?"

"I work here as of today."

Mr. Rush wrinkled his forehead.

"Isn't his Parker's Whitehall Hotel, Sir?" Sully asked him.

"Yes, it is."

"He told me about a terrible fire and that I would be needed here."

"Oh, now I remember! Sorry, Mister, I just forgot. Of course, Mr. Parker announced your coming and that you are a very good carpenter." He reached out his hand and gave Sully a friendly smile. "Welcome in Chicago, Mr. Sully. We really need your help."

"Thank you, Mr. Rush, Uhm, if you don't mind I would like to get an idea of the damage now," Sully told the foreman.

"That's what I call enthusiasm for work!" Rush laughed. "Well, let's walk around."

The first days went by so fast and Sully worked from the first morning light till the sun went down. When he was on his lunch break at the third day he did what he had promised to Michaela: He wrote her a letter. Told her about his work and how terribly he missed her and that he hoped to be back within six weeks.

He finished his first letter with the words

_ I can hardly wait to receive your letter.  
__ All my love for you - Sully_

-----------------------------------------------

Sully was gone for more than a week now and Michaela missed him terribly. Every day she asked Harrison if a letter had arrived for her, what was answered in the negative again and again.

First she tried to comfort herself. Maybe he had no time to write because he had so much to do. But when after almost three weeks still no letter had arrived she got nervous. Why didn't he write?

---------------------------------------------

After six weeks of separation it was tearing Sully apart that Michaela didn't answer his letters. He had sent several letters since he was in Chicago but he never received an answer from Michaela. He lay in bed, watching the moon that shone through his bedroom window at the boarding house. What did this all mean? Maybe something had happened to her? Maybe she was ill? Suddenly the last evening at the Quinn's home came into his mind. The evening when David proposed to Michaela for the second time...  
Sully felt his throat go dry and he needed to take a sip of water. His heart beat so rapidly that it hurt but he tried to chase away this dark thoughts. Thank God, this temporary job here in Chicago would be finished soon. No more than two weeks and he would return to Boston. He couldn't wait to see Michaela again.  
Next morning he sent a telegram to Harvey Parker, informing him about his return and he also sent another letter to Michaela, hoping that she would answer his letter this time.

----------------------------------------------------------

It was an hour after midnight at October 9th and Michaela couldn't sleep because her thoughts were in Chicago where Sully was for six weeks now. She took the postcard book Sully had given to her a few month ago and watched all this wonderful pictures from Colorado. Loneliness took her heart and she buried her face in the pillow. She felt so lost without Sully, the only man she thought she could spend her life with. Tears came to her eyes and she tried to fight back the suddenly upcoming memories, tried to fight against her desire. But it was impossible. Her desire had only one name: Byron Sully. Remembering the way he had looked the last time she saw him, she closed her eyes and began to cry. But why didn't he write like he had promised? Has he forgotten everything they had experienced since he arrived in Boston? Has he forgotten her? Has he forgotten their nights together?

"No, please Sully, don't do this to me," she whispered and cried into her pillow. But before she felt asleep she knew what she had to do tomorrow…

-----------------------------------------------------------

In the morning when she came down for breakfast she looked so pale and dark circles encircled her usually bright eyes.

"Good morning, mother," she nodded to Elizabeth and went to her father.

"Good morning, father," she greeted him with a kiss on his cheek.

"Good morning, Mike." And for Elizabeth not to hear he whispered "Still no word from him?"

"No. Not until now," Michaela said with shakily voice. Josef squeezed her hand lovingly. "Be patient."

But Elizabeth heard what Josef had asked their daughter and she watched Michaela's sad expression.

They all ate their breakfast silently and before Michaela left the house for her shift at the hospital Elizabeth informed her that she had invited David for dinner tonight.

"I think you need some encouragement, Michaela. When have you both played chess for the last time?"

"I'm not in the mood for entertainment, mother."

"Don't be silly. A game of chess is a welcome change, you'll see. And besides, in the past David was good enough for your chess games, wasn't he? He's a good man, Michaela. And he loves you."

"Mother! I don't want to talk about this." And without a look back Michaela hastened away and left the house.

Before she came on duty she ordered the carriage driver to bring her to Parker's hotel in Back Bay because she needed to talk to Sully's boss.

Michaela knocked at Parker's office and because no one answered she knocked again. She opened the door and looked inside but there was no sign of Mr. Parker. And what now? Maybe she'd find him at the workers lodging.  
Nearing the building she heard men talking and laughing. Obviously it was the workers morning break and she was certain that she'd find Henry Sinclair among them and he would bring her to Mr. Parker. She opened the lodging door and immediately every talking stopped and all men watched her when she entered the room.

"Excuse me, Gentleman. I need to talk to Mr. Parker. Can anyone tell me where I can find him?"

"Look whom we have here?" One of the men left the group of workers and came toward her. "Isn't this the lady doctor? Sully's beautiful little whore from Beacon Hill?"

Michaela recognized the man who had said this. It was Ben. The man who definitely wasn't Sully's friend.

"What a pity he didn't want to share you with us," Ben was now only a few steps away from Michaela but she tried not to show how uncomfortable she felt near him, not to mention the uneasy feeling his voice aroused in her.

"We would have paid you well for your…"

Michaela interrupted him before he could continue to talk.

"I'm looking for Mr. Parker. Would you tell me where I can find him?"

"And what will you give me in return when I tell you?" Ben was now face to face with Michaela and he touched her face with his rough hand.

"Don't touch me!" she hissed and pushed his hand away, making a step back.

"Where is Mr. Parker?" she asked again.

"Well, I guess you have to go to Somerville, sweetie," Ben grinned.

"Somerville?" Michaela covered up her frustration.

"Yes. He's on a business trip.

"And when will he return?"

"Today evening."

"I'll be back then." She turned around and was just about to left the lodging when Ben talked to her again.

"Wait sweetie! Your Mr. Sully forgot something when he left Boston." Ben opened Sully's locker and put out an envelope. "A message from Colorado. I guess it's from his sweetheart. I think he is heartbroken that he has forgotten the letter," Ben said with a grin and handed Michaela an envelope, addressed to Byron Sully.

"It seems you are not the only one who shares a warm bed with him. One lover at home and one lover in Boston. Not bad! Not bad!"

All men in the room laughed.

Michaela reddened about Ben's statement but she took the envelope, put it in her medical back and rushed outside where she ran into Henry Sinclair.

"Good morning, Dr. Quinn? What are you doing here?"

"Oh Mr. Sinclair. I'm so glad to see you," Michaela said. "I was looking for Mr. Parker but I heard he isn't at his office at the moment."

"Yes, but he'll be back later. By the way, Miss Quinn, how is Sully doing? I reckon he will return soon from Chicago."

"I've not heard from him since the left Boston. That's why I wanted to talk to Mr. Parker."

Sinclair raised his eyebrow. "Really, no word?"

"Mr. Sinclair, could you give me Sully's address in Chicago? I need to know what's wrong with him."

"Of course, Dr. Quinn. Let's go to Parker's office."

Glad, that Henry Sinclair could help her, she left the office and climbed into the carriage that was still waiting for her in front of the building. Just when she looked outside the side window she saw Mr. Parker and a man, who wore a long cloak and a big hat, coming around the corner. Although she couldn't see the face of Parker's companion, his appearance seemed somehow well-known to her. But she didn't give that a second thought, because what only mattered to her now was that peace of paper in her handbag with Sully's adress in Chicago.

------------------------------------------

_I look forward to your reviews. And chapter 13 is coming soon..._


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

All day long at work Michaela's thoughts were with Sully. Knowing his adress now, she would find out what was wrong with him and why he hadn't sent a word to her. But she also couldn't get this letter that lay in her bag out of her head!

When it finally was lunch time she went to the hospital garden, sat down on a bench and opened her medical bag. She looked inside, considering if she should take a look at the letter. No! This is Sully's letter! It's private. And so she closed her bag. But like many of us Michaela Quinn was curious, too. Who was the woman that wrote this letter? Maybe it was from Charlotte Cooper, Sully's friend from Colorado Springs. Little Brian's mother who run the boarding house. Again she opened the bag and looked inside. Finally she wasn't able to resist and took the envelope out. She starred on it for a long time, studying the handwriting. She turned the letter to look whether there was a sender name on it. Yes there was, but the name wasn't Cooper…but Bray. Constance Bray. Her heart began to race. Sully never mentioned a woman that name. Wait, wasn't Bray the maiden name of his first wife? Abagail Bray. The daughter from the mercantile owner Loren Bray. But who was Constance Bray?

Feeling as if the letter has burned her fingers she put it back into her bag, stood up and rushed back to her office at the hospital. She took a sheet of paper and began to write her letter to Sully, telling him how terribly she missed him, asking him why he hadn't send a word since he left Boston. She needed to know if he still loved her. She posted the letter when her shift was over and her heart felt somehow light now.

----------------------------------------------

At 7 o'clock this day David came by for dinner and it really was a pleasant evening with nice talks and it wasn't that bad as Michaela had thought. All the time David was very gentlemanlike, watched her, smiled at her but never mentioned the proposal he had made to Michaela nor did he demand an answer. He was sure time would work out for him. The evening went by very fast and when David challenged her for a game of chess Michaela accepted and despite she was tired she had to admit that playing chess with David was a nice change.

Later in her bedroom the letter from Constance Bray crossed her mind again. She took it out from her bag, held the envelope in her hands for a long time, then hold it up to the light of the lamp and considered if she should take a look what Constance Bray had written. No! Mail is a private affaire! And so she placed the letter in the drawer of her desk.

Michaela put on her nightgown, brushed her hair – and always had her eyes at the drawer of her desk. Finally she couldn't resist any longer and put the letter out. She lifted the flap and a smell of lilacs came to her nostrils. Michaela closed her eyes. Don't do it! It's private! But she wanted to know…

_ Dearest Sully,  
__ It seems as if time doesn't want to go by. You are gone for so long now and a lot of people miss you: Charlotte and the children, Robert E. and Grace, Dorothy, the Reverend, Uncle Loren.  
__ But I'm the one who miss you the most.  
__ Yesterday I made a walk and came to the place where you're building the house. Oh, Sully, it's breathtaking! I can wait to see how it looks when it's completely finished and I look forward  
__ to walk through all the rooms with you.  
__ I hope the time will go by soon because I can't hardly wait to have you back home in Colorado Springs.  
__  
__ In love and always yours,  
__ Constance_

With shivering hands Michaela put the letter back in the envelope. This letter sounded so…so familiar, so intimate. What was Constance for Sully?  
Suddenly she remembered David's words at the evening when Sully had left for Chicago. "Michaela, what do you know about him and his life? You do know nothing! Do you know that he builds a house at home? Or do you know that there is a young woman who loves him, waiting for his return to Colorado?"

"He made a fool of me! He is in love with another woman," Michaela whispered to herself. "Never had he told me about the house he was building in Colorado Springs. Was everything Sully told me a lie? Every word, every kiss, every touch only a lie?" Should she really have been so mistaken about him? This couldn't be! "Not after all what Sully had told me! Not after that night we shared together." But if he would really love her he would have sent a word, wouldn't he? But not only one letter had arrived. How stupid had she been giving herself completely to him! She sobbed and cried herself to sleep and all night long she had nightmares.

----------------------------------------------------

A few days after Sully had sent the telegram to Harvey Parker and also another letter to Michaela, he got a message from Parker:

_ Dear Mr. Sully,  
__ Unforeseen circumstances make it required to terminate your contract with the Parker company with immediate effect. A return to Boston is therefore no longer necessary. Mr. Rush will  
pay you the agreed wages inclusive the promised bonus.  
__ In addition, a train ticket is booked for October 16__th__ for your way back to Denver . I also booked a seat for the stagecoach to Colorado Springs. The tickets are deposited at the train station  
for you.  
__ I'm sorry about all this because you were one of my best workers. But I couldn't act differently. I hope you'll understand it, Sully. __I wish you all the best.  
__Sincerely, Harvey Parker _

Sully couldn't believe what he had read. Return no longer necessary? Unforseen circumstances? Contract terminated? Never had he expected such an information!  
He sat down on the edge of his bed and read the letter again. He couldn't change the fact that Parker has terminated his contract. He would find another job. But not return to Boston? Certainly not! He would convert his train ticket to Denver in a ticket to Boston immediately next morning!

Just as Sully was about to leave the boarding house in the morning the man at the reception desk called after him.

"Mr. Sully! Wait. I got a letter for you."

He handed over an envelope which Sully immediately turned around to read the sender: M. Q. – Boston.

"At last! I thought you would never wrote to me!" he said to himself and went back to his room to read the letter in private.

"I hope the letter contains good news," the reception man called after Sully.

"I'm certainly sure about that!" Sully answered smilingly.

Alone in his room he opened the envelope and began to read the letter from the woman he missed so much. But after the first few words he got pale and he was aware that this letter didn't have good news for him…  
When Sully finished reading he closed his eyes in pain, clenched his teeth and tightened the muscles of his jaw before a moaning sound escaped his throat. His hands shivered when he read the letter again and again.

It was afternoon when Sully stuffed the letter into his pocket, took a deep breath and left the boarding house. His first way led him to the telegram office. It didn't matter to him that he had missed work today. The only thing that mattered to him right now was the telegram he had to send to Boston. After he had sent it he went back to the building side, collected his remaining pay and then set off for the train station.

"Train ticket is deposited here for me for tomorrow."

"What's the name," asked the man behind the ticket window.

"Sully."

"Yes, Sir, here it is. A train ticket to Denver and a ticket for the stagecoach to Colorado Springs."

"When does the train leave?" Sully asked.

"Tomorrow morning 8 o'clock."

"Good," he said and took the tickets.

Then he went back to the boarding house, packed all his stuff and tried to sleep. But he can't. Everything that was on his mind all night long was the last sentence of Michaela's letter: "_I'm going to marry David…I'm going to marry David…I'm going to marry David."_

-------------------------------------------------------

For three days Sully was on his way back to Colorado now and with every mile the train carried him away from the woman he loved, his heart got heavier. He closed his eyes and tried to relax, maybe even catch some sleep, but every rotation of the train wheels brought only one word to his mind: Mi..cha..e..la. - Mi..cha..e..la - Mi..cha..e..la.

--------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile it was October 22th and all over town, families were busily engaged in doing preparations for Halloween. Today Michaela was arranged to meet her sister Rebecca for breakfast in town, and after two hours together it was time for both women to go back home.

"Michaela, my carriage can take you home," Rebecca offered.

"Thank you. But I'll walk because I have to post a letter to Miriam."

"Miriam? Your old schoolmate? How is she?"

"She and her family moved to San Francisco last month because she and her husband got an employment as surgeons of children's medicine at St. Lukas hospital. That's always been her dream. Isn't it wonderful?"

"It truly is. As it seems, woman doctors are more and more accepted."

"It's about time!" Michaela said seriously and kissed her sister good bye before she started on her way to the post office.

After Michaela had posted the letter she met James, the boy from the post office, in front of the building.

"Hello James," Michaela greeted him, "It seems that you are on your way to deliver the mail. Are there any letters for the Quinn family today?"

"Morning, Miss Quinn," James beamed seeing Michaela. Though he was only a boy at the age of sixteen he adored Michaela's beauty. "Yes, I have several," he said and began to search his mail bag. "Here they are," he said with a still beaming face, handing her the mail.

"Thank you, James," Michaela took the letters and gave him a generous tip and a kind smile. "Have a nice day."

"You too, Miss Quinn," James stammered and gazed after her until she was out of his sight.

On her walk home she sorted through the pile of letters. Most of the mail of course was for her father. But one of the letters was addressed to the Quinn family, saying "Josef and Elizabeth Quinn" and she smiled, knowing exactly from who it was: Aunt Margaret, her mother's sister from Philadelphia. When she arrived at the last letter she first became suspicious but then she became terrified. With shivering hands she took the letter from the stack – it was the one she had sent to Chicago. To Sully. Her heartbeat quickened and with a lump in her throat she read the stamp that was affixed across Sully's address: "Return to sender". It said the address was unknown. She pressed the letter to her heart. This couldn't be! Address unknown. That's impossible! She got the address from Sully's employer respective Henry Sinclair!  
She ordered a streetcar and drove to Parker's Hotel, in the hope to find Mr. Parker himself because she was convinced that Mr. Sinclair had given her a wrong address. It couldn't be explained any other way! She tried to calm herself but deep down inside she knew something was wrong. Terribly wrong!

---------------------------------------------------------

Eight days after his departure from Chicago Sully arrived in Colorado Springs. On his long way home he had a lot of time to think about what had happened during the last months. One thing was clear. He had found and lost the woman he loved.  
When the stagecoach stopped in front of the mercantile and he opened the door, the first thing he saw was a little boy, chewing candy.

"Sully!" the boy called, "You are back!". With that exclamation he run up to Sully and hugged his small arms tightly around him.

"Hey Brian," he tussled the boys hair.

"We missed you so much," Brian told Sully, looking up at him. "Ma," Brian called loud in the direction of the boarding house. "Ma, Sully's back!"

Inside the mercantile Constance heard Brian's call and her heart jumped with joy. Sully was back! Stopping putting goods on the shelves like her uncle had told her, she arranged her hair. Putting the cradle with goods aside she walked out of the store, keeping an eye out for the man she adored. She almost couldn't detect him because he was surrounded by other passengers, waiting for their luggage. Horace was also there, collecting mail and packages, and not to forget Charlotte Cooper and her kids. Constance waited patiently until the Cooper greeting ceremony was over and then she made a step toward him.

"Hello Sully," she smiled shyly, her hands clasped behind her back.

He turned around. "Hello Constance," he answered with a nod.

"It's good to have you back," she told him. "It was a long time. Many people missed you." Saying this she searched his eyes, trying to tell him that she was the one who missed him.

"Thanks," he said politely.

Her cheeks reddened under his gaze and she was very disappointed when he walked away with the Coopers without speaking another word with her.

----------------------------------------------------

After hours of telling about his stay in Boston, Sully set out to go home. Charlotte showed him to the door and before he walked away she wondered, "You're alright, Sully?"

"Sure," he answered, avoiding her eyes.

"Really?"

"Of course!"

"You are so…different. As if your heart is heavy."

"No, Charlotte, I'm fine."

"You are lovesick, aren't you?"

"Charlotte, I…"

"It's this woman you wrote me about. Dr. Michaela Quinn. Isn't it?"

Sully didn't answer.

"Come back inside. You know I'm your friend and I guess you could need a friend for a talk."

When he left the Cooper's boarding house hours later he felt somehow relieved. Actually, Charlotte was a good listener and he was somehow glad to share his emotions with her.

Back at his lean-to after seven month of absence, he set a fire to warm himself. Laying down on his self-made bed of furs he looked at the stars, thinking about Michaela. He reached into the pocket of his jacket and his fingers felt the letter that nestled inside. Wrapping his hand around it, he held his breath before he took the letter out. It took a minute before his shaking hands were steady enough to open the envelope. He didn't know how often he had read these words since he got it days ago.

_ Dear Sully,  
__I don't know how to start because it's not easy what I have to say. I'm glad I met you and it was a new experience to hear all about your life out West. First I thought I had fallen in love  
__ with you but with you away in Chicago, I'm sure now that it wasn't love what I felt for you. Only a close friendship.  
__ I know now it's the best to stay among my own kind. And Dr. David Lewis is a part of my equals, a part of the Boston society. For a long time I stifled my true feelings for David but I'm  
thinking clearly now. I love him.  
__ I'm sorry to tell you, but I'm going to marry David.  
__ Thank you for a wonderful time.  
__  
Sincerely, Michaela Quinn  
_

Sully let the paper sink onto his lap. His breath came heavily. "Why Michaela? Why?" He whispered but no answer came to him.

------------------------------------------------

It was October 29th, two days from Halloween, and most of the people looked forward to this day. Shops were crowded, because everyone tried to find a nice costume. Children for their walks from house to house and adults needed costumes for the annually Halloween balls. Next to others, a Halloween ball took place at Harvard University, to which Michaela was invited by David.  
When David picked her up at the night of the ball, Michaela was in no mood for a ball, even less for dancing. But it was her father who had told her she should go.

"Mike, you should go out tonight. You need some distraction," he said fatherly an hour before David came to the Quinn's home. "I know you are distraught because of Sully. We both don't know what had happened in Chicago, and so did Mr. Parker. I know you miss Sully very much and to be true, I'm somehow disappointed about Sully's behavior because I liked him very much."

Josef took his daughter into his arms. "I guess he had a good reason for his doing and I'm sure you'll get an explanation sooner or later. Maybe he is on his way back to Boston right now," he comforted Michaela.

"What if he has forgotten me?" Michaela asked her father with sad eyes.

"What makes you think about that, Mike?"

"I…I don't know. Maybe there is woman waiting for him out West?"

Josef wrinkled his brow. "Is there a reason for your thinking?"

Michaela shrugged her shoulder.

"Mike?"

Hesitantly she went to her escritoire and took out Constance Bray's letter. "That letter came for Sully. One of his workmates gave it to me."

"And?" Josef asked, looking at her. "I hope you haven't read it, young lady."

Michaela blushed with shame.

"Michaela!" Josef said sternly. "That's Sully's private mail. It doesn't concern you!"

"I know…," Michaela began sheepishly, "But I was…curious."

"And now you are jealous," Josef said and added. "Curiosity killed the cat!" sighed Josef and took his daughter into his arms. "Another reason why you should attend the ball with David. That will take your mind off all these things."

And against all her expectations visiting the Halloween ball was very amusing and when she fell into her bed late at night it was the first time she didn't think about Sully.

---------------------------------------------

The next morning she couldn't await to tell her father how nice the last night was and when she came down to the dining room her parents had already started breakfast.

"You are late, Michaela," stated Elizabeth.

"I'm sorry about that. But it was late when I went to bed."

"Apparently you did enjoy your evening with David," Elizabeth looked at her.

"It was nice," Michaela said neutrally.

"I think you should go out more often with him. You know he still loves you and who knows, perhaps you still have second thoughts about it and will accept his proposal of marriage."

"Mother, please," Michaela said angrily.

"Elizabeth," Josef added, "stop bothering her!"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and grew silent.

It was Josef then who changed the topic. "Michaela, have you heard about that medical conference in New York two weeks ago? Too bad that we couldn't take part. It seems to have been very interesting."

"Yes father, I've read about it in the last medical journal and I'm very sorry that we weren't there."

Josef just began to cut open his breakfast egg. "Did you know that Dr. Halbrook…" Josef stopped speaking because suddenly something felt terribly wrong. There was a weakness in his right side and his right half of the face felt somehow sag. He wanted to keep on talking but no more words came out of his mouth, only murmurs. And then his head fell onto the table.

"Father!" Michaela cried out and jumped up from her chair. And also Elizabeth started up from her place and hurried to her husband's side.

"Mother, please get my medical bag!"

Carefully Michaela raised her father's head, looking at him. Every animation had gone out of his face and a line of salvia made it's way out of his mouth.

"Harrison," Michaela yelled, "Harrison, get the carriage! We must take him to the hospital. Hurry!"

When Elizabeth came back she immediately knew what was going on.

"It's a stroke, isn't it?" she asked with a shivering voice.

"Yes, mother. I'm afraid it is."

-----------------------------------------------

Michaela hadn't left her fathers side since he was taken to the hospital yesterday morning. Josef laid motionless in his bed, his face almost as white as the bed sheet.

"Father, can you hear me?" she asked, stroking the back of his hand with her thumb. But she didn't get an answer. Every hour Dr. Grant, who was chief of staff and also Josef's long-time friend, examined him but he only shook his head and Michaela knew what it meant. No sign that her father would wake up.

"Father?" Tenderly she put a strand of hair out of his face. "It's me father. Mike. You are going to be fine. You are strong and you'll make it." But Josef didn't react to her words.

"I need you father. Don't leave me alone, please!" she whispered in tears. He looked so old and fragile. Not like the laughing, joking man he still was yesterday.

"Wake up," Michaela spoke in his ear, stroking his face and kissing his temple.

The door opened and Elizabeth came in, together with their daughters Rebecca, Marjorie, Claudette and Maureen.

"How is he?" Elizabeth asked anxiously and looked at Michaela. Michaela left her place and approached her mother and sisters. With tears in her eyes she told what Dr. Grant had said.

"The doctors are hoping that he will wake up."

Elizabeth paled. "The longer he stays unconscious the more serious it is. Am I right, Michaela?"

Michaela couldn't answer, she only nodded.

"Oh no," Rebecca exclaimed.

Elizabeth had sat down at Josef's side when David came inside.

"Mrs. Quinn," he greeted the older woman and nodded to the others. "Honey," he addressed Michaela and laid an arm around her shoulder, "How are you?"

"I'm fine, thanks," Michaela answered and made a step away from him, out of his embrace.

David checked Josef's pulse and heartbeat. "I wish we could do more for him, but we have to wait."

"He will be well again?" Elizabeth looked at David, "Won't he?"

David glanced at Michaela and then he looked back to Mrs. Quinn.

"We don't know, Ma'am. He could be awake in ten minutes or ten hours or…"

"Or never," came Marjorie's voice from the other side of the room. And again David's gaze met Michaela's. "Yes, Marjorie, or never."

Elizabeth pressed her handkerchief against her mouth, and Michaela surpressed a groan. Before David left the sickroom he went to Michaela. "If you need anything let me know. I'm here all night."

"Thanks, David."

"I'm so sorry, Honey." He leaned forward and kissed her cheek. Michaela closed her eyes in order to avoid that her tears broke free.

Two days and two nights Michaela didn't leave her father's room but Josef showed no sign that he would wake up. On the third day, when Michaela came back into the room after she got herself a cup of coffee, she sensed that something was different but she couldn't say what it was. Drinking her coffee while she walked up and down she felt an uneasiness inside her gut. When she stopped at the window and looked outside into the hospital garden she suddenly was aware of Josef's low voice.

"M…la," he tried to call his daughter's name but his speech was slurred.

She became frightened and hurried to her father's side.

"Father," she said delighted, "I knew you would wake up."

Josef's eyes were open now but his right face showed no emotion. She took his unaffected left hand and brought it to her cheek. "I knew you wouldn't leave me alone." With his fingers Josef stroked Michaela's face and when she looked into his eyes it made her shiver what she saw there. There was fear in his usually so friendly, soft brown eyes.

"You frightened us, father," Michaela whispered and took her stethoscope out of her medical bag. "Now that you are awake, let me examine you."

But Josef shook his head. "N..no." He closed his eyes for a short moment before he tried to continue in his slurred speech. "I…dyin'.

Michaela shook her head because she feared to burst into tears.

"Lov'…you. 'll alw…wi you." He gasped. "stron…wom." Exhausted he closes his eyes again and his strength decreased.

"I go and fetch Dr. Grant," she tried to stood up but he didn't let her.

"n't…go," he breathed heavily.

"Hold on father," she pleaded, "you can't leave me alone. I love you!"

Josef smiled what was only to be seen on the left side of his mouth. "Sull…lov' you."

This were his last words before his hand sank powerless on the bedcover.

"Don't die, father. You can't do this to me!" sobbed a despaired Michaela, but it was too late. He was gone.

Two days later she stood by her father's grave and her heart felt so heavy, she was so lonely without him. Not being aware of the priests words she closed her eyes and recalled all the good times they had together, beginning with her childhood, over her youth, her decision to become a doctor like him, her time as an adult woman. Her father had always encouraged her, gave her words of advice but never did he try to dissuade her from decisions she had made. Like her decision for love that had only one name: Sully. Michaela knew Josef liked Sully and even on his deathbed his last thought was for her and Sully.

-----------------------------------------------

Five days had passed since her fathers funeral and Michaela wasn't herself. She hadn't left her room, didn't talk to anybody. There was a knock on her bedroom door but she wanted to see nobody.

"Michaela?" came a soft call.

It was Rebecca.

"Michaela, may I come in?"

No answer.

"Michaela, it's me, Rebecca. I need to talk to you."

Still no answer.

Slowly Rebecca opened the door and popped her head into the room.

"Michaela?"

The only sound she perceived was an uncontrolled sobbing. Warily she entered the room, closed the door and approached Michaela's bed. Sitting down she found her little sister lying on her stomach with her face buried in the pillow.

"Michaela," she called softly, caressing her back.

"Leave me alone!" came a muffled voice from the pillow.

"No, I don't leave you. We are all concerned about you."

"I'm fine!"

"No you are not. You haven't been out of your room for three days. Neither have you barely eaten something nor have you spoken to anybody. I'm worried, Michaela."

Another sob came from Michaela and it seems like she was ignoring her sister but then, after a few minutes, she raised her head and whispered, "There hasn't been a minute I haven't thought about him."

"Oh, Michaela, I know it isn't easy," Rebecca said with tears in her eyes, taking Michaela's hands in hers. "Father would have wanted you to take care of yourself now. He had so much faith in you. You are a strong woman."

"I can't believe he is gone!" Michaela began to cry again.

"He loved you very much."

Michaela hiccuped, „God, I miss him so."

Rebecca embraced her sister and both mourned the death of their beloved father.

"And I miss Sully, too," Michaela whispered in tears.

"I know," Rebecca answered, giving her a comforting squeeze.

----------------------------------------

Heeding Rebecca's advice, Michaela had left her room and tried to go on with her life. But it wasn't easy for her. Both her father and Sully were omnipresent in her thoughts and whenever she was depressed, a longing for both men came over her.

Elizabeth watched every step Michaela made since her father was gone. Her daughter had lost more than ten pounds and her dresses didn't fit her any longer. She was only a shadow of her former self and the mourning clothes accentuated her paleness. She accepted extra hours at the hospital and at the same time she tried to keep the practice going on, at least in the morning, although most of Josef's patients had turned to another physician. "How in heavens name should this all go on?" Elizabeth asked herself. But she also knew that it wasn't only Josef's death that made Michaela so apathetic, so unapproachable. It was also the fact that she never had received a word from Mr. Sully since he had left Boston end of August. Suddenly Elizabeth felt an uneasiness in her chest and laid her hand on her heart. If Michaela would know what she had done to her! Elizabeth sank deeper into her chair. "She must never ever know anything about it!" She knew Michaela would hate her – for the rest of her life.

Elizabeth calmed herself. "It was the best. For all of us," she said strong-willed. "She will get over him." But at the same time she knew, what she had done was a big mistake…

---------------------------------------

_Enjoy it - R&R - Chapter 14 is coming soon..._


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

After his return to Colorado Springs Sully hadn't been seen in town for a long time, because he worked at his new homestead like a maniac. When he first came back from Boston a few weeks ago he was so angry and hurt about Michaela's decision to marry David that he wanted to torch the building. But something deep inside his heart stopped him from doing it. And so he decided to finish the house instead of destroying it.  
Today he made floor planks for the foundation and the second floor. And he needed to set on the roof before the winter was coming. He worked hours and hours, not noticing the pain he felt in his hands. But he didn't let the pain stop him. Hopefully the physical work would keep his thoughts away from Michaela.

----------------------------------------------------------

Wherever Michaela went, so many places were full of memories. Like the library at home, stocked with all kind of books her father had liked so much. Or the way to the hospital she had shared so often with her father in the carriage, talking about cases. The Music Hall and the museum brought back the memory to the beginning of her friendship with Sully, when she went sight-seeing with him, showing him many interesting places of Boston. And just right now, two weeks after her fathers death, when she took a walk through the Common with Rebecca, a special memory came into her mind. Here she got her first kiss from Sully after he took part of a baseball game with a bunch of boys. She remembered his warm hands tenderly touching her cheeks, his male scent of leather and wood. Immediately her thoughts wandered to their secret place at the River Charles, where he had confessed his love to her. And never would she forget the taste of his lips when they shared one of these passionate kisses…

She sighed loudly and Rebecca eyed her sister. Michaela looked so fragile in her mourning clothes.

"Memories?"

"It's so difficult," Michaela let sink her head so that the brim of the hat she wore was hiding the tears that run down her cheeks.

After her walk Michaela entered the Quinn's home and only silence received her. Elizabeth spent the afternoon with Claudette and her family and the staff had withdrawn into their rooms. Not a sound was to be heard but only the constant ticking from the wall clock in the dining room.  
Like lead laid the pain on her heart and seemed to draw her to the abyss of despair. Without Sully and now with the death of her beloved father she felt as if the purpose of life had been taken from her.  
She walked around all the rooms downstairs, the library, the dining room, the parlor. But it was so silent…too silent…and so lonely. Almost unable to stand the loneliness any longer she went to the practice she and her father had shared for so many years, hoping to feel some kind of nearness to him. She took a seat on her side of the partners desk and for a long time she gazed absent-minded at her father's empty chair. On the desk lay his stethoscope, his golden pocket watch and also the medicine books he used for his research. His white coat still hang on the hook. She buried her face in her hands and cried. Was it because her father was dead? Was it because of Sully? She felt so lonely. And she also cried because she didn't know what the future would bring. Her future as a doctor but also her future as a woman who had lost the love of her life.

Unable to stand it any longer she hurried out of the practice, running upstairs to her room. But before she went inside she changed her mind and went to the end of the hall and stopped in front of her parents bedroom. Taking a deep breath she opened the door and entered the room. Her way lead her straight to her father's armoire. And when she opened the door the first thing that hit her nose was his scent. And with his odor, tears and all the sorrow from the last weeks broke through. She took one of Josef's jackets out and sank down on her knees and wept bitterly. Only when she realized that she had wetted her father's jacket did she stop crying. With the back of her hand she wiped away her tears and pressed the garment to her chest, again inhaling Josef's scent.  
Then a thought crossed her mind: Pictures. Her mother stored family pictures in her armoire. Michaela straightened from her knees and went to the cabinet. She opened it and sat down on the floor. Reaching inside she took out a small brown box. When she opened it a lot of pictures came into view. Josef as a young physician. Josef and her mother at the Boston Common and both in front of the house. A Christmas picture from 1829 with four girls in fine dresses. It was taken three years before Michaela was born. Michaela smiled about Claudette who revealed a wide grin showing everyone that her front teeth were missing. Elizabeth hold a baby in her arms, it was Marjorie who was born in August of that year. Then she found another family portrait. Josef and Elizabeth with all their children, Michaela sitting on her father's knees. Another smile crossed her face while viewing the picture.

Although she wasn't the son her father had desired for, she was her father's darling from the first day of her life. As a toddler she followed him around the house wherever he was going. Michaela didn't care about dolls, dollhouses or fine dresses. No. She admired her father's work as a doctor since she was a little girl and so it came that she played with his medicine bag instead of her dolls. Much to the chagrin of her mother. When she was going to school she often visited him in his practice. That was the time when she decided she would follow his footsteps and become a doctor, too. She wanted to be like her father. He always had a sympathetic ear for everyone, young or old, women, men and children.

Searching for more, Michaela found another picture. It was from her graduation when she got her medical degree. Her father was on her side and he was so proud! She pressed the picture to her heart and she felt like he was with her right at that moment and suddenly she heard his fatherly voice talking to her, "Everything is going to be alright, Mike." Again tears blurred her vision when she thought about him.

Michaela didn't notice how time went by and she had no idea what time it was. She still sat on the floor with all the pictures lying around her. With a loud sigh she put them all back into the box. All except one, the picture from her graduation. When she put the box back into the cabinet she felt an obstacle behind the box and reached in to feel what blocked the way. A bundle of letters, held together by a ribbon, appeared. Michaela held the small packet in her hand and smiled. Surely this were love letters her father had written to her mother in the past. But when her eyes caught the name in front of the envelope that was on top, she became suspicious. Her own name appeared there: _"Dr. Michaela Quinn_". It looked like a telegram. Now curious she opened the ribbon and took the second letter and it was also provided with her name and in addition with her address. Somehow she recognized the handwriting on the envelope. Pondering she held the letter in her hand and read her name and address again. Who's handwriting was it? Then she saw the post mark and caught her breath. It was from Chicago. Sully was in Chicago! Slowly and with a fast beating heart she turned the letter around to look who was the sender. When she read the name her heart almost stopped beating:  
„_Byron Sully, Henson's Bording House, Washington Street 14, Chicaco, Illinois_".

There were five more letters from him. Her heart thundered in her ears. This couldn't be. Who would conceal these letters from her and above all, why? Had her father done this? No, this couldn't be, he would have never done this to her. He liked Sully and he knew that she loved him. Was it her Mother? Elizabeth often had told her that Sully wasn't the kind of man she imagined for her. It must have been her mother who hid the letters, after all they were in her armoire!

Michaela's hands trembled as she opened the telegram, dated from the day after Sully's departure:

_ Dear Michaela - Ju__st arrived in Chicago - Miss you already– Letter is following. Love, Sully_

Still trembling she put the telegram aside and opened the flap of the first letter.

_ Dear Michaela!  
__ I'm gone for almost a week now but I already miss you terribly. Every night when I lay in bed I ask my self whether everything that had happened since we've met for the first time is real  
__or only a wonderful dream. But then I remember our last days together and I know it wasn't a dream. I'm lucky to have met a woman like you. You are like the being missing piece of my  
own puzzle. I love you, Michaela.  
__ I can hardly wait to receive your letter.  
__ All my love for you, Sully_

Michaela got goose bumps while reading his loving words and the lump in her throat made it difficult for her to breath. She took the next letter, that was written one week after the first one.

_ Dear Michaela!  
__ Here in Chicago I'm surrounded by a lot of people but what I need most is you. I feel lonely without you. __I've trouble sleeping because it's your face I see when I close my eyes. Tell me  
that you've also trouble to sleep, that you are missing me like I'm missing you.__ When I'm looking to the moon at night I imagine that you are also looking at the moon just at that  
moment and that makes our separation more bearable for me. But to be honest, I feel somehow incomplete with you so far away and I miss you so much.  
__ Like I told you in my first letter, I can hardly wait to receive word from you.  
__ All my love for you, Sully_

Michaela's eyes began to well up with tears and she opened another letter.

_ Dear Michaela!  
__ I'm in Chicago for more than three weeks now and I spent my whole day thinking about you. It's hard to focus on my work. Sitting here on my bed I ponder why you don't answer to my  
letters. I'm worried, Michaela. What's wrong?  
__ All my love for you, Sully_

Tears rolled down Michaela's cheek now. She was unable to hold back her feelings. Who had done this to her? Why had the letters been hidden from her? What must Sully think about her? Somehow she was afraid to open his next letter but she needed to read it.

_ Dear Michaela!  
__ It's hard for me to deal with what's happening. I still got no word from you and I'm afraid that I'll never get one and I don't know what to think about it. Months ago at the train station in  
Denver I gave you my heart, but now I don't know if you want it any longer. For days now I have this strange feeling in my guts that I can't explain. We've come so far but I can't escape  
the feeling that you might regret everything, Michaela. Please tell me that I'm mistaken.  
__I don't know what I'm going to do if I don't get a message from you soon.  
__ All my love for you - Sully_

Oh my God! Oh my God! Sully thought she didn't love him any longer! No! Michaela was terrified. Slowly she opened the last envelope. It was a telegram.

_ Dear Michaela,  
__ This is a farewell letter - I'm going back West - I wish you all the best for your future.  
__ Sully_

Tears poured from her eyes and blurred the words that were written on the telegram. This couldn't be! Nausea swept over her. He had left Chicago and that was the cause why the letter she had sent to him came back. Trembling she tried to stand up…tried to move…tried to run…But it was impossible. The only thing she could do was scream. "Noooo!" The fateful telegram fell out of her hand and with trembling fingers she reached for her father's picture, whispering amid tears, "Help me, father."

Suddenly she sensed something, no someone in the room with her. She dared a glance over her shoulders and noticed her mother standing in the door frame.

"Michaela, what are you doing in here?" Elizabeth asked her daughter.

Michaela didn't answer but Elizabeth heard that she was crying.

"Michaela?" Elizabeth asked again walking toward her.

When she stood in front of her she saw that Michaela held a picture of her father in her hand.

"He loved you very much," Elizabeth began, "more than he had loved me or your sisters."

Then she became aware of all the letters that lay on the floor. Elizabeth grew frightened and swallowed because she knew what this meant. Slowly Michaela turned around, raised her head and looked straight in the eyes of her mother.

"Why?"

"Michaela, please, you are confused."

"Why did you do this to me, Mother?"

"Believe me, it was only for you best. He is not the right man for you. Your father..."

"Don't mention my father!" Michaela cried out. "Never, never would he have done something like that to me. He liked Sully and he stood behind me. He knew that I love him."

"Don't be ridiculous, Michaela!" Elizabeth continued in a serious way, "You are a smart, well-educated women and you were raised to be a part of Boston society. And David is a part of this society, too. He is a highly respected doctor and he proposed to you. He is the only man who can give you the life you are used to. The life you deserve. Not this….mountain man from Colorado!"

Michaela stood up, standing now face to face to Elizabeth. "I…don't…love…David!"

"Love! That's not an issue when you have to make such an important decision as whom you'll marry. A good match is more enduring than love."

"Stop it, mother!" she burst out and hurried out of her mother's room. Elizabeth followed her but before she could reach Michaela, her daughter had vanished into her own room and locked the door.

"Michaela?" Elizabeth rattled the knob again. "Open up!"

"Go away!"

"Michaela!" Elizabeth's anger rose.

Elizabeth stood in front of Michaela's bedroom and tried to explain why she had hidden Sully's letters. But Michaela wouldn't listen. She knew she couldn't forgive her mother for what she had done. Not now.  
When Elizabeth finished, Michaela walked away from the door and lay down on her bed. From that day on, she tried to avoid her mother. She didn't want to talk or even listen to her, that's why Michaela took her meals only when her mother had finished hers.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few days later she woke early in the morning. A look at the clock on her nightstand told her it was 5:30 a. m. Staring at the ceiling she asked herself in that cold, rainy Boston morning, "Would you want to live like that for the rest of your life?"  
She let out a loud sigh and closed her eyes. "No, I wouldn't!" she answered her own question and pushed aside the bed cover. It was definitely time for something new! Determined she swung her legs out of the bed and stood up. She knew she had to do something, anything, or she would fall right into a deep depression.

And then, like an inspiration, she knew what it was. After putting on her dressing gown she opened the door. Barefoot, she rushed downstairs into the practice and sat down in her fathers old leather chair. She opened the top drawer of his desk, and after a few seconds of searching she found what she had been looking for. After storing that piece of paper into the pocket of her gown she opened one of the cabinets. There she took out her father's medicine case and also his medicine bag. From his desk she took two medical books and his pocket watch. Then she went to the sideboard that stood next to the entrance door. Looking at both signs that hung on the wall above it she took down the lower one with the inscription „M. Quinn M. D.". Provided with all the things she left the room, but before she closed the door she let her eyes roam around, taking in every single detail.

Back in her room she finished dressing herself, put clothes, a few personal things and all the medical utensils in a suitcase. On top of the suitcase she laid her father's picture, a picture from her medical class and also Sully's letters. From her bureau she took a sheet of paper, wrote a few words on it, put a name on the envelope and laid it in the middle of her desk were it couldn't escape anyone's notice. She took her luggage, closed the bedroom door behind herself and without a noise she got downstairs and left the house - without a look back. "Sometimes saying good-bye is the only way."

It was still dark outside and it drizzled and when Michaela reached the telegraph office after ten minutes of walking she was glad to get out of the rain. After posting a telegram she hired a streetcar that brought her to the train station where she bought a ticket – a ticket to her new life.

--------------------------------------------------------

Sitting at her compartment she reflected about all that had happened these last two months. Until August she was the happiest woman in Boston. With Sully she had found a man she truly loved, a man she could imagine spending the rest of her life with. Although they were so different on the first sight, Michaela knew they had a lot in common. Her father had known it too, and he was happy for her. But her mother and sisters, except of Rebecca and her husband Richard, couldn't accept Sully at her side.

How often since she had met Sully she had dreamed about sharing their lives, including children, here in Boston. She thought she would never be able to live somewhere else then in Boston because she liked working together with her father in their joint practice and also at the clinic. She had hoped that Sully would move to the East Coast for good. But he had made it clear that he could never live in such a crowed town and Michaela knew he would never had been happy here. He had told her a lot about his little peaceful hometown Colorado Springs, and she remembered all the beautiful pictures from that postcard book he had given to her as a present. And she still remembered the words he had once said to her: "Show me the fighting spirit in you."

With Josef's unexpected death more and more patients had stayed away and chosen the service of another doctor. Michaela had tried to carry on the practice by herself, but shortly afterwards she had to realize that no one in Boston wanted to be treat by a woman doctor. Once again some of Sully's wise words came into her mind. "I know somewhere else they would accept you as a doctor. Somewhere where a doctor is urgently needed. I'll not deny that in the beginning it would be difficult, too. But quickly they'll realize what a good doctor you are."

And then came the day when she found Sully's letters. Betrayed by her own mother, abandoned by her beloved father and the only man she had ever loved, she felt more alone then ever before. So she made a decision, closed the practice, left Boston and was now on her way to a place where hopefully her skills were needed and recognized, too. A pretty, unmarried, unaccompanied woman on her way into an unknown future. And whatever her future life would bring, never in her whole life would she forget Sully. Maybe she would see him again and get a chance to explain everything to him. But what if he didn't want to see her? What if he had found another woman? What if Constance Bray was part of his life now? With all these thoughts in her mind she fell asleep, shortly after the train had left the station, taking her into her new life...

--------------------------------------------------------------

After Elizabeth had found Michaela's farewell letter, everyone was in sheer upset because of her disappearance. The note only said that she couldn't live in this house any longer and that she needed time to find her own way. The note didn't contain any hint to her whereabouts. Rebecca and Richard searched Michaela's room while her mother ransacked the practice. They detected that she had taken with her several of her dresses, her father's medical case and two of his medical books, and she had taken also the brass plaque with her name on it.

For days now, the whole family tried to find any clue. Everett asked at the train station if anyone remembered Michaela buying a ticket or boarding a train. But no one did.

David was at the clinic when he heard about Michaela's disappearing. He was shocked. Never had he expected such a behavior from Michaela. Truthfully, it was due to him and his intervention that Sully had left Boston and never came back and he was glad that he had eliminated his rival. But why had Michaela disappeared now, too? He had hoped she would forget Sully and marry him.

----------------------------------

The family sat in the parlor, everyone pondering what to do now, how they could find her daughter, sister and sister-in-law.

"Rebecca, you were so close to Michaela. Didn't she tell you anything?"

"No, unfortunately not, mother. Not even a hint. Nothing."

"What about that school friend of hers? Miriam, if I remember right." Claudette interposed. "Maybe she is with her in Baltimore?"

"No, I don't think so," Rebecca said. "Miriam and her family moved to San Francisco last month."

"I think Michaela is capable of doing something like that. Moving to the West Coast," Maureen exclaimed.

"Rebecca, you would tell me if she gets in touch with you, wouldn't you?" Elizabeth implored.

"Of course, mother."

"Marjorie, did you find out anything at the clinic?" Elizabeth turned towards her second youngest daughter now.

"Dr. Grant and Dr. Mason didn't know anything. They only wondered why she hadn't come to work for days. But no one expected anything like that! Running away like a child! Oh poor David. He is so concerned about her. But this behavior is typical Michaela!"

Rebecca gave her sister a stern look and then turned to Elizabeth again.

"Mother," Rebecca continued, "Has anything happened between you and Michaela? Have you argued?"

"No," Elizabeth told her daughter, but deep inside she had a vague hunch why Michaela was gone.

A moment later Harrisson entered the parlor and handed over an envelope to Elizabeth.

"What is it, mother," everyone asked. "A note from Michaela?"

Elizabeth turned the letter around and paled.

"No," she told the family, "It's a letter from Mr. Sully." She took a closer look at the envelope. "From Colorado. Claudette, get me the opener from the secretary, please."

"Mother, you can't open it! It belongs to Michaela," Rebecca objected.

"I can and I will." And she added for no one to hear, "I've done this before."

"Mother is right," Everett said, "Maybe this letter contains something we could use to find a trace of Michaela. We have to use every hint. "

Slowly Elizabeth opened the letter, put out a sheet of paper and then she began to read out loud.

_ Dear Michaela,  
__ Your decision to marry David was a shock for me. I thought someone ripped out my heart. I couldn't understand what happened to me, I was absolutely petrified.  
__ Now, several weeks and a lot of tears and thoughts later a part of my heart understands that you've only done what's best for you. It's just like David told me on your fathers birthday:  
Never would I've been able to give you what he can, in particular the life you are used to. Neither here in Colorado Springs nor in Boston. I don't earn much money, but nevertheless  
I'm a rich man because I hold a big treasure inside of my heart: You, Michaela.  
__ Often I remember our time together and I'll never forget a single moment about it. Never for the rest of my life. I meant all the things I've said to you, every word. To be with you  
this last months was so wonderful and I'm thankful that you came into my life, that you were a part of it – even if it was only for a short time. _

_ I know everything is over now. You'll go on with your life like I try to go on with mine - without you._

_ The most important thing for me is that you are happy. I hope life will treat you kindly, and I wish you all the best, most of all joy and happiness for your life together with your husband.  
I know you'll be a wonderful wife and a loving mother.  
__ Michaela, I guess we'll never see each other again, that's why I wanna tell you one last thing: __I love you. And I always will.  
__ Keep me in your memory, I'll keep you in mine. Forever._

_ All my love for you, Sully_

_  
_After the last words were read out, not a sound was to be heard in the room. It was so quite you could hear a pin drop. The woman had tears in their eyes because of these loving words, knowing that their own husbands never would say something like that to them, even less writing their feelings down in a love letter. All but Rebecca. She was the only one who had a smile on her face because she knew what real love was. In this matter, Richard and Sully had a lot in common. And even Richard, who sat next to her, had a lump in his throat because of Sully's declaration of love for Michaela.

"He loves her," Rebecca sighed.

"Why hasn't Michaela said a word that she is going to marry David? Marjorie asked.

"She will never marry David," Rebecca said out loud, "she is in love with Mr. Sully!"

"Obviously not," Claudette said snippily, "You've heard Mr. Sully's words. He congratulates her for her upcoming marriage with David."

"Something isn't right. I can feel it. Something must have happened! Just a few day's after father's death Michaela told me how she missed Mr. Sully. She would never accept David's proposal of marriage."

"Sometimes feelings change."

"Not Michaela's. You should have seen the both of them together. The amorous glances they shared. Holding hands all the time. Both looked so happy."

"Rebecca! You knew what was going on and you've supported the whole thing?" Elizabeth was upset now. "Mr. Sully isn't the right man for Michaela!"

"Mother! Don't you want to see Michaela happy? True love is such a blessing, mother. What's the use of a huge house or a lot of money a man can give you when you don't love him? And Michaela doesn't love David. She loves Mr. Sully."

---------------------------------------------------------------

It was the first day of December and Michaela sat in a medical practice more than two thousand miles away from home, her new place of activity. She had found a room an older woman rented to her and she had settled down very fast and was well-liked by her new employers, Dr. Charles Bernard and his brother Dr. Jeremy Bernard. Yes, Michaela was in Denver now. She was always friendly, had kind words and a smile for every patient. But it was just like in Boston. Most people, mainly men, didn't trust a woman doctor, most of them wanted to be treated by Dr. Bernard. "It will take time, people will grow accustomed," she calmed herself and let out a loud sigh. With sad eyes she still looked out of the window.

Without Michaela noticing it, Dr. Charles Bernard had entered the room. He stood in the door frame and watched her.

"To change a life like you did takes a lot of courage."

Just for a moment Michaela was startled because she hadn't heard him come in.

"I had no choice," she answered. "Apart from that, you were the one that offered me that job. You remember the letter you and your brother wrote to my father seven month ago?"

Bernard smiled. "Sure I do. We knew about your qualities as a doctor, not just since we've met at the medical conference here in Denver. You know, Josef and I always were in contact and he never ended a letter without telling us about you."

"He did?"

"Sure. And he was so proud of you. And truthfully, I understand why. You are a good doctor, Miss Quinn."

"Please, Sir, call me Michaela."

"But only if you'll call me Charly." He gave her a fatherly smile.

After a moment of silence he said, "I still can't believe that Josef is gone," he said and shook his head. "And so suddenly."

"I can't believe it myself," Michaela said with tears in her eyes, "I miss him very much," she added in a sad voice. But then she straightened her back and said with a smile, "I think I should go back to work now. After all, you and your brother pay me for that. Is anybody outside who would like to be treated by me?"

"Actually, there is. A young man who especially asked for the lady doctor."

"Really?" she asked skeptically. "Then I shouldn't waste any time."

Dr. Bernard opened the door and a boy at the age of fifteen came inside. Somehow shyly he held his cap in his hands.

"Come here, boy," Dr. Bernard invited him.

The boy kept his eyes glued to Michaela when he took a seat at the examination table. Michaela gave him a kind smile and asked about his discomforts.

"Mmh, well, I…I…"

"To begin with, would you tell me your name, please?"

"I'm Cayden, Ma'am."

--------------------------------------------------------


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"Cayden. That's a nice name. Well, Cayden, are you in pain?"

"No."

"Do you feel sick?" Michaela put her hand on his forehead. "You don't have a fever."

Dr. Bernard, who stood at the other end of the room, turned around and knitted his brow.

"Young man, if you want me to help you, you should tell me what's wrong." Michaela said softly and looked at him.

Cayden grinned at her and then he said, "Now I know why Byron had lost his heart to you!"

Michaela held her breath. "Byron?"

"Yeah, Byron Sully," the boy said, still grinning.

"You know Sully?" Every color was gone from Michaela's face.

"Of course I do, Ma'am. Back in February he and I worked together here in Denver."

Michaela took a closer look at the boy. "Yes, I know you. You are the one who was looking for a doctor after Sully fell from that ladder. Yes! And you are the one my father gave our calling card to."

"Yes, that was me, Ma'am."

"Is…Is Sully here in Denver?" She asked cautiously, her eyes full of expectation.

"I don't know Ma'am. Haven't seen or heard anything from him since we parted months ago. But somebody told me he would live in Boston now." Cayden explained.

"He had once." Michaela declared with a sigh.

Now curious, why Michaela and the boy talked together for so long, Charles came to Michaela's side."

"Do you need any help with the boy, Michaela?"

"No, no, Charly, everything is fine. Thank you."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, of course, Cayden and I have a little talk about a common friend."

"Okay. If you need me, I'm over there," Charles said and went back to his desk.

"Well," Cayden continued, "When everybody in town talked about that new lady doctor from Boston I needed to know, whether you are the same woman who had helped Byron at that time and I wanted to know if you are married to him in the meantime." Cayden took a look at her left hand. "But obviously not. You are not wearing a wedding band."

Quickly Michaela hid her hands behind her back.

"But I can see that look in your eyes when I talk about him. Byron had that same look in his eyes once."

"What kind of look?" Michaela asked in a low voice.

"The look of love."

Cayden stood up from the examination table.

"I guess, I better go now, Ma'am." He turned to leave and before he did, he cleared his throat and said to Michaela, "Uhm, by the way, Byron was right. You are very beautiful. Like an angel."

Saying this he reddened, gazed at the floor and ran away.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Sully had completely finished the homestead at the beginning of December he decided to spend several weeks with his Indian family.

But he didn't want to go without a word to Charlotte Cooper about his plans, telling her that he wouldn't be back before January.

"I need to take a time out."

"You can't run away, Sully. You have to accept the fact that she will marry another man."

He didn't answer, only shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe she didn't love you enough. Maybe you loved her more than she loved you."

"No, I won't believe that. Not after…"

Charlotte looked at him, waiting for him to continue.

"If you would know her, Charlotte...She is smart, she is warm, funny and so beautiful. I think I've been looking for her all my life."

"Sometimes I think I know her already," Charlotte said. "In every letter you wrote to me from Boston you gushed about Dr. Michaela Quinn."

Sully smiled but then he got serious again. "Obviously I have to accept that it wasn't the right time for us," he sighed and emptied his cup of coffee. "Give the kids a big hug from me. I hope they'll not be to disappointed that I'm not around at Christmas."

"I'll tell them. They'll understand."

"Good-bye Charlotte,"' he gave her a cordial hug and opened the door.

"We'll miss you, Sully."

------------------------------------------------

When Dr. Bernard closed the practice after the last patient was gone, he invited Michaela to stay for dinner with him, his wife and his brother.

"We never had that much of patients before," Jeremy Bernard said with a wide smile "Especially men want to take a look at our new doctor."

Michaela flushed and cast down her eyes.

"Beauty is nothing to have to be ashamed of, Miss Quinn."

"You embarrass that poor thing, Jeremy," said his sister-in-law and gave him a stern glance.

"Do you enjoy your stay here in Denver, Miss Quinn?" Kathleen Bernard asked Michaela and gave her a gentle smile.

"Yes, Ma'am, I do. It's different to Boston but I like it here."

"Aren't you homesick?"

"No," Michaela answered without a detailed explanation.

"Charly, I suppose, Miss Quinn won't work with us for a long time," Jeremy said with a sheepish grin.

"What makes you think that?" Charles asked his brother and also Kathleen and Michaela looked at him questioningly.

"Because of all the admirers she has. Everyone talks about that beautiful lady doctor from Boston. Miss Quinn is the subject of conversation all over the city. Without doubt sooner or later one of this men will propose to her."

"No need to worry, Dr. Bernard. I will definitely not marry one of those men." Michaela clarified.

"That sounds like another man already has captured your heart."

And again Michaela's cheeks turned into a deep red.

"Jeremy, that's non of our business," Charles rebuked his brother and his wife Kathleen tried to change the topic. "Well, would anybody like a cup of coffee?"

"That's a good idea, Kathleen," Charles agreed. "What about you, Michaela?"

They all sat in the living room in front of a warm fire now. Kathleen was stitching, Michaela read one of her medical books, Charles Bernard did some correspondence and Jeremy Bernard was reading the Denver Post.

"It seems that Timothy is still looking for a doctor for his community," Jeremy said.

"What gives you that idea?" Charles asked him.

"There is an advertisement in the Denver Post again."

"It's a pity. It's such a nice little town. If I weren't that old I would take the position myself. It's so peaceful out there."

"You? After not more than four weeks you would be back home because you'll miss that hectic life here in Denver. "

Michaela watched the conversation with interest and smiled. It was so nice working with both of them. Sure, it wasn't to compare with the work she had shared with her father, but it was okay. And although Denver wasn't Boston, she didn't miss anything except her sister Rebecca. That reminded her that after almost three weeks away from Boston she needed to let Rebecca know where she lived now. And only Rebecca!

"When Timothy is in town next time, we should invite him and introduce Michaela to him," Charles suggested.

"Why is it so difficult to find a doctor for…Timothy?" Michaela asked.

"Well, actually, it is a really nice little town. A nice surrounding area. They have a mercantile, a church, which is Reverend Timothy Johnson's, a boarding house, a saloon of course, and just last year a café was set up. I was there in spring, volunteering because influenza had broken out."

"Yeah, I remember," Jeremy nodded, "Dr. Cassidy accompanied you."

Charles rolled his eyes. "Don't remind me!" Then he continued, "I guess the main problem to get a doctor who wants to stay longer than a few weeks is, that a lot of Indians live in that area. Not far away from Colorado Springs a Reservation is located."

Michaela held her breath. Had he said Colorado Springs? Was this the town that urgently needed a doctor? She tried to stay calm when she asked Charles, "Colorado Springs, is that the town that needs a permanent doctor?"

"Yes, that's correct."

Thoughts started racing her mind. Colorado Springs. That was the town Sully came from. Charlotte Cooper, a good friend of Sully. Little Brian, Charlotte's son. The Cheyenne Indians. And the medicine man Cloud Dancing who was Sully's Indian brother. They all were a part of Colorado Springs, too.

"How far is it from Denver?"

"About ´sixty miles."

After a moment of silence Michaela said, "I'd like to take this job."

All eyes were focused on her. "You?" Charles, Jeremy and Kathleen said at the same time.

"Yes, why not? They are looking for a doctor and I am a doctor!"

"Well, yes, it's true. And you definitely are a good doctor. But you alone out in this wilderness? No!"

"Why not?"

"Because…because it's much too dangerous for a woman. Especially if she is unmarried and that beautiful like you are, Michaela."

"I'm not afraid."

"I quite believe that. But you have to know that Colorado Springs is not to compare with Denver. Many of the people out there live in poverty. There is hardly any work since the last silver mine was closed. Most men are rude, have blunt manners."

"Not all men," she said thinking about Sully.

"And the Indians! No, I can't agree. It's too dangerous." Charles shook his head. "What do you think, Jeremy?"

"Well, I think it's Michaela's decision."

"Thank you, Dr. Bernard," Michaela said and gave him a gentle smile.

"But…" Charles tried to contradict.

"I think it's settled then. Tomorrow morning I'll send a telegram to Reverend Johnson, offering my services," Michaela clarified her position.

-------------------------------------------------

Every night since Sully was with the Cheyenne, the same dream came to him:  
Michaela and David laughing together, Michaela in David's arms, Michaela and David hand in hand at the Common, Michaela kissing David….Michaela walking down the aisle on the arm of her father in a beautiful white wedding gown…  
But tonight it was even worse. When Sully awoke he was drenched in sweat and he had the feeling as if his stomach was turning around. Imagining Michaela and David like that…he couldn't stand it any longer. He opened the flap of his tent and stepped out, taking in a deep breath. The night was starry and bitingly cold, and the full moon lit up the sky and also the camp.

"Haho," came a voice from the left. Sully turned and saw Cloud Dancing approaching. "Is it the full moon that keeps you awake, my brother?"

"Maybe." Sully crossed his arms in front of his chest and shrugged his shoulders. "I guess I need to think about a few things."

"Thinking is always a good decision. But it's not so good to do it in that cool air," Cloud Dancing said with a grin, "Especially when you are wearing only a thin shirt," he added looking at the younger man.

First then Sully realized that he was only scantily dressed.

"You should go back inside," Cloud Dancing said opening Sully's tent, "and warm up yourself. I'll bring you some tea."

Sitting with Could Dancing at the fireplace in his tent, Sully was lost in thoughts, starring into the fire. After a long time of silence Cloud Dancing spoke to Sully.

"What's bothering you, my brother?"

"Dreams," Sully said not looking up.

"What are you dreaming about?"

"Boston…Dr. Mike…Michaela," he explained, clenching his fingers around the tea cup.

"Love isn't an easy thing, my friend. She was the reason why you went to Boston in spring, wasn't she?"

"Yes," Sully answered truthfully.

"And as well she was the reason why you had returned back home to Colorado Springs much earlier. Am I right?

Sully looked at him questioningly.

"Remember, before you've left you told me you'd first come back at the end of the year. Not two months earlier."

Sully sighed and nodded.

"Dreams tell you something about your past or your future."

"What future?" Sully said cynically.

Both men remained silent, thinking about what was said.

The next morning when the two where out hunting, Cloud Dancing told Sully that the women in camp set up a sweat lodge for him because something was out of balance.

Back in camp later, Sully entered the Cheyenne sweat lodge, were rocks lay in a pit in the center of the tent. He poured water over the rocks, creating steam. Then he took off his shirt and buckskins and sat down cross-legged on a buffalo fur thinking about a lot of things. He needed to know why Michaela was going to marry David, why she hadn't faith in a relationship with him. He pondered about the reasons. Maybe she had doubts that he would never have been able to give her the life she was used to? Maybe she loved David more than she loved him. But why had she always told him she didn't love David but him? Wasn't he present personally when Michaela refused David's proposal on his last day in Boston? Sully was so confused and hurt. He took tobacco from a pouch, sprinkled it over the rocks and made an offering to heaven.

"Grand Father, I ask you for help and guidance. Show me the right path." Then he closed his eyes and started to pray.

Suddenly there was a burst of light and he saw Michaela walking toward him in slow motion. When she stood in front of him he took her into his arms and kissed her and she answered his kisses fervently. But suddenly she broke free from his arms, tears running down her cheeks and she walked away. The next thing he saw was Michaela standing on a train station looking somehow forlorn. He called for her but she didn't hear him. Instead she entered the train and disappeared…

When he opened his eyes he was exhausted, looking around frantically. First he was very confused and his heart raced. But then he took a deep breath, closed his eyes again and an ease overcame him.

"Thank you Grand Father for your guidance. I know what I have to do now."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Michaela had sent a telegram to Reverend Johnson with a reference from both, Dr. Charles and Dr. Jeremy Bernard, she received an answer two days later, offering her the position. So she packed her suitcases and bought a ticket for the coach that would leave to Colorado Springs on the next morning.

"You have to promise faithfully, that you will immediately send a word if something is wrong out in that rough wilderness, Michaela."

"Nothing will go wrong, Charles."

"Promise me!"

"Alright, alright, I promise."

"And you can come back to us every time. You are always welcome in our home," Kathleen said with moist eyes.

"Thank you. For everything." She gave the woman a hug and said good bye with a handshake to Charles and Jeremy Bernard and got on the coach.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two days after Sully's vision at the sweat lodge, he said his good bye to Cloud Dancing, Snow Bird and Black Kettle.

"Ma'heo'o talked to you?" Cloud Dancing asked his brother.

"Yes."

"And what will you do now?"

"I'll go back to Boston!"

Cloud Dancing nodded wisely, "The Spirits told me it's not going to be easy, my brother." Then he smiled and added, "But you have to go. That woman doctor is a part of you."

So it came that on this first week of December Sully mounted his horse and set out for the train station in Denver to set forth on his journey to Boston, while at the same time, Michaela boarded the stage coach from Denver to Colorado Springs.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The ride in the rocking coach was getting rougher, the wooden wheels slammed against ruts and stones. About thirty miles from Denver, Michaela stared out the window. Prairie forever. Suddenly she noticed Indians three hundred feet away, wearing skins and feathers, watching the coach. She had never seen Indians before and felt uneasy. But her father had taught her that different languages, colors of skin or customs were no reason for prejudice, let alone hostility. She turned her face back to the other passengers and tried to ignore the Indians.

It had rained all day long, and the stagecoach drove through a muddy patch before it came to a stop in front of the mercantile. First a man stepped out. Behind him a second passenger stepped down from the wagon. It was Dr. Michaela Quinn in an elegant dress, wearing a fitting hat and gloves.  
Quickly Michaela attracted the attention of the residents, and everybody – most of them men - wanted to sneak a peek at that elegant lady who had gotten off the coach.  
Michaela still stood next to the vehicle and took a glance around. Apart from the mercantile she detected a barber shop, a livery stable, a boarding house, the saloon and a telegraph office.

"Ma'am, can I give you a hand with your bags?" spoke a man to her while another one with long hair and a cigar in the corner of his mouth eyed her from head to toe.

"That would be very kind, Sir. Thank you."

"May I leave my luggage here for a while?" Michaela asked an older man with gray hair who stood in the door of the mercantile, beside him a good looking young woman with black hair.

"Sure," the man nodded and added curiously, "What brings you out here in our nice little town, Miss?"

"Business, Sir," Michaela answered friendly.

"Loren Bray," the man introduced himself, "I own that mercantile here. If you need anything, Ma'am, you'll find it in my shop: fancy soapes, perfumes. Everything a lady like you could use."

"Thank you Mr. Bray. I'm sure I'll take you up on your offer," Michaela said. "Would you tell me were I can find Reverend Johnson?"

"Over there," he gestured, "by the church."

Michaela walked down the street, passing Coopers Boarding House and the saloon. She crossed a footbridge until she stood in front of a weatherboard church. But no sign of a Reverend. She went up the steps to the entrance, opened the door and entered the church.

"Reverend Johnson?"

"Yes, that's me," came a voice from the altar, "May I help you, Ma'am?"

Michaela approached the Reverend and reached out her hand, "Michaela Quinn, M.D."

"The new doctor! Welcome to our town, Mrs. Quinn."

"It's Miss Quinn, Reverend."

An "Oh!" escaped the Reverends mouth while he eyed that beautiful lady who stood in front of him, and Michaela was fully aware of his confusion because of her personal status. Reverend Johnson cleared his throat, "I haven't thought you would be here that fast."

"I thought this town needs a doctor?"

"Uhm, yes, of course we do. Urgently!" he said. "Sorry, Mrs…uhm I mean Miss Quinn…Dr. Quinn, but I haven't booked a room for you yet."

"That's all right, Reverend. Maybe you could show me the hotel."

"We don't have a hotel here in Colorado Springs. But I'll take you to widow Cooper's boarding house."

As they arrived at the boarding house, the Reverend knocked at the door, which was opened by a middle-aged woman.

So, this was Charlotte Cooper, Sully's friend, Michaela thought while watching the woman who stood in front of her.

"Reverend?"

"Charlotte, we need a room."

"Sorry, Reverend, but I'm fully booked. Got soldiers staying here for a while."

"Oh dear. Unfortunately I've forgotten to make a reservation for our new doctor in time."

"New doctor?"

"Yes, Charlotte. May I introduce Dr. Michaela Quinn from Boston."

For a moment Charlotte was speechless when the Reverend said the woman's name. Had she heard right?

Michaela reached out her hand toward Charlotte, who's reaction by calling her name hadn't slipped Michaela's attention. Giving Charlotte a friendly smile she said, "Nice to meet you, Mrs. Cooper."

"The same to you, Doc," Charlotte replied, still holding Michaela's hand and looking into her eyes. Only a few seconds were needed and both women liked each other straight off. "But I didn't quite understand your name?"

"Michaela Quinn, M. D." Michaela repeated, "From Boston,"

"Well, Mrs. Quinn, please come inside."

"It's Miss Quinn, Charlotte," the Reverend straightened out.

"Really?" Charlotte said and looked back at Michaela. "An unmarried, beautiful woman. That's not gonna be easy for you, Doc. There are twenty men for every woman out here."

"And I'm not interested in any of them," Michaela clarified.

"Matthew," Charlotte called and a young man appeared, "Would you help the Reverend with the Doc's luggage?"

"But I thought you have no room, Mrs. Cooper?" Michaela asked.

"It's nothing I can't fix."

After making a few arrangements, Michaela moved into the room of widow Cooper's daughter Colleen who would stay with her mother until another solution was found. When Michaela finished unpacking her luggage Charlotte invited her for supper.

"How comes that a woman like you takes a job so far away from Boston, Doc?"

"Well, in Boston we have a lot of doctors and I was looking for a new challenge. A good friend of mine once told me that here out West doctor's are more than needed."

"Yes, that's really true."

"That's why I'm here now."

"But no one's ever heard about a lady doctor out here."

"There's always a first time!" Michaela countered and gave Charlotte a smile.

"What you did took guts, Dr. Quinn! Nobody can ignore that."

------------------------------------------------------

Sully remembered Cloud Dancing's words "This woman doctor is a part of you" when he sat on a bench at the Denver train station, waiting for the train to his journey into the unknown. To Boston. The horse ride to Denver had been hard and long because of the winter weather. Sully took a sip from his coffee whilst he perpetually looked at the station clock. Still two hours until the departure. He decided to take a walk outside and left the train station. Suddenly he stood at that place were he had met Michaela for the very first time after his fall from the ladder. Sentimental memories came to him. Her small warm hand touching his chest, her soft voice, her multicolored eyes. He couldn't wait to see her again. But then an awful thought startled him. What if she already was married? What if he was too late? He needed to know! Reaching into his pocket, he took out her last letter that he had brought with him. He put it to his nose smelling the scent that hung on it. This was the last thing that was left from her. Her scent. He sniffled again but this time he began to wonder. Something wasn't right with that fragrance. It smelled like violets. Not like roses. He hadn't noticed that before. Michaela always smelled of roses. Not of violets…

---------------------------------------------------

_Please R&R - Thank you! And chapter 16 is coming soon..._


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Charlotte's children, Matthew, Colleen and little Brian, wanted to know everything about Michaela's former life on the East Coast and they bombarded her with a lot of questions.

"Children, it's enough. Let's call it a day! It's time for you to go to bed now," Charlotte put an end to the questioning.

When the kids were gone, she and Michaela still remained in the kitchen with a cup of coffee.

"Are you engaged, Doc?" Charlotte asked, fixing her eyes on Michaela.

"No, Mrs. Cooper."

"Please, call me, Charlotte."

"And you can call me Dr. Mike."

"So, you are not engaged. But you surely have a steady boyfriend?"

For a moment Michaela didn't answer because her thoughts went out to the only man she loved.

"Sorry, Dr. Mike. Am I too curious, mhm?"

"It's alright, Charlotte. And no, there is no man in my life at the moment."

Michaela asked herself, whether Sully had ever told Charlotte anything about their relationship. She wasn't quite sure.

The next morning Michaela came down in one of her finest dresses.

"You look grand, Dr. Mike," Colleen said with bright eyes.

"Maybe a little bit too grand," stated Charlotte.

"Oh," immediately Michaela understood the message and returned to her room, changing her clothes.

"Ma," Brian begged his mother, "can we show Dr. Mike the town today?"

"Yes, darling, that's a very good idea. The best opportunity to introduce the doc to the citizens."

"Dr. Mike?" Colleen addressed Michaela.

"Mmh?"

"Why have you become a doctor?"

"Well, my father was a doctor, too. He had his practice in our house and whenever it was possible, I was allowed to watch him at work. And soon it was clear to me that I wanted to be a doctor, too."

"So you went to college and everything?"

"Yes, and everything," Michaela smiled.

"I guess your mother didn't agree with your decision?" Charlotte stated rather than asked.

"You might say that," Michaela said and her facial expression darkened.

"Well," Charlotte changed the subject because she recognized that this was a topic the doc didn't want to talk about. "I suggest we should start our tour around town."

When they left the boarding house Michaela's first view fell on the saloon where a man with long hair leaned on the porch, a glass of whiskey in his hand.

"Hey Charlotte, won't you tell me who this charming little lady is," the man called across the street.

"This," Charlotte whispered to Michaela, "is Hank Lawson, the saloon owner. Hard on the outside, but deep inside he has a soft core."

They crossed the street and came to a halt in front of Hank, who was now surrounded by a few other men and also a few of his saloon girls.

Michaela reached out her hand to Hank, who ignored it but eyed her like he did when she arrived yesterday.

"Dr. Michaela Quinn," Michaela introduced herself.

"A woman doctor?" One of the men called out.

"Colorado Springs don't need no doctor. Especially no woman doctor."

"Someone should put her on the next stage right back to where she came from," called another.

"I told you, Dr. Mike. I won't be easy for you," Charlotte whispered.

"You should hire her as one of your whores, Hank. We could use some fresh blood," a man with missing front teeth exclaimed and all men laughed.

"That's a good idea, John," Hank agreed and threw away his cigar. "But first her abilities should be probed by myself."

And again all man burst into a laughter.

Michaela was speechless because of all this rudeness, and she was glad when Charlotte drew her away from the saloon.

"Think about my offer, Dr. Quinn," Hank called after her.

Next they entered the mercantile.

"Good morning, Loren," Charlotte greeted. "I'd like to introduce our new town doctor, Dr. Michaela Quinn."

With a gaping mouth Loren Bray stood in front of the two women."

"Loren, shut your mouth or would you like to catch flies?" Charlotte said and Michaela suppressed a smile when two women approached them from the back of the store.

"And these are Maude Bray, Loren's wife, and their niece Constance Bray."

For a moment Michaela held her breath when she became aware who stood in front of her. This was the woman who had written that letter to Sully.

"Nice to meet you all," she said, with her expression not showing her inner turmoil.

After Charlotte had introduced Dr. Mike to a few other people, she suggested to have lunch at Grace's café.

"Grace is the best cook in this area," Charlotte enthused about Grace's meals.

They walked through the alley between the boarding house and the telegraph office. In the open area of the café were a dozen tables, covered with checkered table clothes. When they had taken a seat it seemed to Michaela that people all over the café were looking at her. A little group of men strechted their necks and looked. She's often received much attention in Boston because of her beauty. But here in Colorado Springs she felt somehow uneasy.

Michaela looked around, trying to find the only face she longed for. But unfortunately she couldn't spot it. She was somehow disappointed and her eyes got sad. Charlotte recognized her sudden change of mood and tried to cheer her up.

"I know it ain't Boston, but I'm sure you'll enjoy your stay here in a little time. Believe me!" She said and gave her hand a squeeze.

"I hope you are right."

"Ma," Brian pulled at his mother's sleeve, "Wasn't Sully in Boston this summer?"

"Yes he was, Brian."

"Have you met my friend Sully, Dr. Mike?"

When Brian mentioned Sully's name, Michaela dropped the fork on her plate. She turned pale and her hands began to tremble.

"Dr. Mike, are you alright," Charlotte asked her. It hadn't failed to her notice how Michaela reacted when she heard Sully's name. And now Charlotte knew definitely, that this smart, gorgeous woman in front of her was the woman Sully had mentioned, the woman he had met in Boston, the woman he was in love with. And there was no doubt, that Michaela loved him too. And she definitely wasn't married like Sully assumed. Charlotte was sure that Michaela had come to Colorado Springs to find Sully. And now, of all times, Sully was with his Indian family, who were heading for their winter camp, and didn't come back before January!

----------------------------------------

Michaela's first week in Colorado Springs passed very quickly and she even had a few patients. Among others, a young boy with a bad cough, a woman who expected her first child, and also Horace, the telegraph operator required her help, because he thought he was going to be deaf. But it turned out, that he only had a big plug of wax in his ear.

Unfortunately there was no room at Charlotte's boarding house that could be used as a separate doctor's room. And even in town was no house Michaela could rent and use for her work respective if there was one, no one would rent it to her. So she had no other choice but to treat her patients in Charlotte's dining room.

"I can't work that way." Michaela sighed one afternoon when they all sat together. "I need a separate room to treat my patients properly."

"You could use my room, I mean your room, for that." Colleen suggested.

"Thanks, Colleen. But people shouldn't be treated in a bed room. I need room for an examination table. I need a cabinet for my medical stuff. I need a desk."

"What about the old homestead from S…" Matthew interposed.

Before Matthew had a chance to speak out Sully's name Charlotte cut off his word.

"Yes, Matthew, you are right! That would be a workable solution."

"Old homestead?"

"Yes, Dr. Mike. A friend of our family has a homestead outside the town. He has moved out and instructed me to rent or sell it. So if you would move into the homestead, you could use Colleen's room here as a practice. It's big enough. What do you think?"

"I don't know. What about Colleen? She would have to abandon her room!"

"I don't mind, Dr. Mike. I like to stay with my mom. And on the other hand, I could watch you doctoring like you did with your father. I want to learn more about your work."

"Well…"

"Matthew, hitch the wagon!"

"Charlotte, I..."

"At least take a look at the homestead, Doc."

And before Michaela knew what was happening she was the new renter of Sully's old homestead without knowing who it's owner was. Within a day Charlotte, Colleen and Michaela had put the house in order and even though it had a rustic style it radiated comfort. Tired but happy Michaela went to bed this evening with the knowledge that her new life would begin now. "I miss you, Sully. Where are you?" With these words on her lips Michaela fell in a deep sleep.

---------------------------------------------

Only one thought was on Sully's mind since he had left Colorado Springs and that was named Michaela Quinn. This name was also something special like the person herself. He knew he needed to confess his love to her again. He needed to tell her that he couldn't live without her. He had tried to, but it was impossible. Not one day passed without a thought of Michaela. Thinking of her caused him a turmoil of passion. It was terrible. But again the thought of her being already married darkened his mind. What if he was too late? What if she really was married in the meantime? What if she was Mrs. David Lewis now? After all, her letter was from the end of September. It didn't matter! His hands began to tremble while the train entered the train station of Boston…

----------------------------------------

Elizabeth didn't know how she had gotten through these last weeks. Josef's sudden death was a big shock for the whole family. But this was irreversible. He was not coming back. But the uncertainty about Michaela's present stay had made her a nervous wreck. Michaela's sisters and brothers-in-law searched for motives for her disappearance. But there was no useful explanation. They had turned around every stone in Boston but they found nothing, as if the earth had swallowed Michaela Quinn. No trace, no hint – nothing! Not to know were her daughter was, was the worst part for Elizabeth.

"And the only one who is to blame for that is me," she said out loud. How often had Elizabeth thought about Rebecca's words: What's the use of a huge house or a lot of money a man can give you when you don't love him? And Michaela doesn't love David. She loves Mr. Sully!

And Elizabeth now understood the meaning of these words. Rebecca was the only one of her five daughters who was happily married. She was the only one who had found a caring, and what's even more important, a faithful husband. They were still in love after so many years together. Claudette, Maureen and also Marjorie had married very wealthy men like Elizabeth had wished, but Elizabeth knew that neither of them was really happy in their marriage.

-------------------------------------------------------

Sully was very nervous when he knocked at the front door of the Quinns house. What would he find behind that door? Before he was able to think more about that, Harrison opened the door.

"Good afternoon, Harrison," Sully greeted the servant, "Can I talk to Miss...Quinn?" Or should he say Mrs. Lewis?

"Mr. Sully!" For a split second Sully thought he had detected an emotion in Harrison's face but obviously he was wrong. "Would you please come in, Sir."

Sully neared the parlor and from a distance he saw a person sitting in one of that noble wingback chairs. He knew it was Mrs. Quinn because of her gray hair.

"Good day, Mrs. Quinn."

Knowing the voice she'd just heard, Elisabeth turned around very slowly. She let out a little scream and covered her mouth with her hand when she looked at Sully.

"Sorry, Ma'am. I didn't want to frighten you."

Sully was aghast when he eyed Elizabeth. Was this that resolute woman he knew from his visits last summer? Elizabeth had grown old, her face was pale and her hands were trembling.

"Oh my God, Mr. Sully!" she exclaimed and broke out in tears.

Sully's heart began to beat faster because of Elizabeth's reaction. Something wasn't right here. Rebecca, alarmed by her mother's exclamation, appeared from the other room and kneeled down in front of her.

"Mother, what's wrong?"

Elizabeth couldn't speak but showed to the door frame where Sully stood.

"Sully!" Rebecca rose to her feet and hurried up to him, "You are back!" Rebecca called out, taking his hands in hers.

"Please, I need to talk to Michaela," he said, "Please Rebecca!"

For a moment there was nothing but silence, and Elizabeth as well as Rebecca averted their eyes. And since no one answered him, he knew his worst fears had become reality. He was too late. Michaela was married!

Then Elizabeth raised her head, left the armchair and went up to Sully. Stopping in front of him she looked into his eyes and said with a shaky voice.

"She is gone, Mr. Sully!"

That was the moment when Sully became aware that both women were dressed in black mourning clothes and a cold hand caught his heart.

"No! No! That can't be!" his voice cracked when he tried to speak, and tears began to well up in his deep blue eyes. "Not Michaela! Not my love!"

"And that's all my fault!" Elizabeth whispered before she fainted in front of Sully.

Sully lifted Elizabeth up in his arms and laid her down onto the sofa while Rebecca was getting the smelling salt.

"I shouldn't have done what I did to her. I shouldn't have taken the letters," Elizabeth murmured but neither Rebecca nor Sully understood what she was talking about.

"When?" Sully asked Rebecca with his voice failing.

"Three weeks ago," Rebecca answered, not aware that they both were talking about different meanings of the word "gone".

"What happened?"

"We don't know, Sully. It happened two weeks after father's death and…"

"Josef's dead, too?" Sully was shocked.

"Yes, he died three days after a stroke," Rebecca explained. Then it occurred to her what he just had said. "Sully, what do you mean by 'dead, too'?" Rebecca asked him confused. "Oh, my God, you are thinking Michaela is dead? No, no. She's not dead!"

"She's not dead?" Sully repeated in disbelief, a great weight lifting from his heart, "But Elizabeth just said she is gone!"

"Yes, she's gone, that means she has vanished."

After Sully had heard every detail of Michaela's disappearance he was stunned.

"Sully, may I ask you something?"

"Yes, of course."

"Why haven't to written to Michaela like you promised when you were in Chicago?"

"What do you mean?" Sully wrinkled his forehead.

"It broke Michaela's heart when you didn't send one word to her. She was so desperate. Everyday she waited for a letter."

"That can't be, Rebecca. I've sent one letter every week, you must believe me. But when I didn't get an answer from Michaela I thought she didn't love me any longer! It was terrible for me! And my bad feeling seemed to be affirmed when I finally got that letter from her, in which she told me that she would marry David."

"He has written," came Elizabeth's low voice from the sofa.

"I beg your pardon?" Rebecca turned to her mother.

"What I mean is that what Sully said is true. He has written to Michaela. Two telegrams and five letters."

"Yes, exactly!"

"But Michaela told me there were no letters," Rebecca was puzzled.

"It's all my fault. I shouldn't have done what I did!"

"Mother! What are you talking about?"

"I took the letters away. Michaela never got one of them."

"What?" Sully and Rebecca called out in unison.

"I'm so sorry, Mr. Sully. I know it was the biggest mistake I've done in my whole life. But back then I thought it was the best for Michaela. I thought she would forget about you and she would accept David's proposal. Accidentally she found your letters and she was so angry with me…quite rightly. I tried to explain but she wouldn't listen. When she read your last telegram, telling her you would return to Colorado, she yelled at me, told me she hates me."

"Mother, how could you! You've destroyed two peoples life. Sully and Michaela were so deeply in love!"

Elizabeth sobbed, "The day you told me that true love is the most important thing for a happy marriage…then it became clear to me that Michaela would never be happy with David. But it was too late. Michaela was already gone."

"But why had she told Mr. Sully she would marry David?" Rebecca asked and suddenly she grew suspicious. "Mother, have you written that letter to Mr. Sully? Tell me the truth!"

"Rebecca! What do you think of me! Never would I do something like that."

"Don't forget you have hidden his letters, mother."

"But never would I fake a letter!"

"Sully," Rebecca addressed to him, "Do you still have the letter?"

"Yes," he said and pulled out the envelope from his pocket, handing it over to Rebecca.

"On my way to Boston I became suspicious, too. The letter smelled like violets, but Michaela never used a violet perfume. She always smelled like roses."

Rebecca sniffed at the letter, "You are right!" Then she opened the envelope. "And this is definitely not Michaela's handwriting. Neither it is mother's."

"But who wrote this letter?" Sully asked.

"I have no idea!" Rebecca sighed.

"Maybe it was David?" Elizabeth presumed.

"But this is a woman's writing style. And this makes no sense at all. How would David get Mr. Sully's address in Chicago?"

"Maybe from Mr. Parker, Sully's employer. David knew for whom Mr. Sully was working."

"Rebecca, you could be right. Just one day before I got that ominous letter, I got a letter from Mr. Parker who told me he had cancelled my contract and that there is no need for me to come back to Boston. He even booked me a train ticket back to Denver. Maybe they're in cahoots with each other!"

"But that doesn't explain the womanly hand writing."

"His sister!" Elizabeth called out, "David's sister! I know she uses violet perfume."

"Oh my goodness!" Rebecca was speechless. "I can't believe all this."

"Nevertheless we still don't know where Michaela is." Elizabeth explained.

"Are there any friends or colleagues who could have given her shelter?"

"Michaela doesn't have many friends. Her only friends are her books."

"Think about it, Mrs. Quinn, please."

"I suppose she will start over at another place, because she took all her medical supplies with her," Rebecca said.

"But where?"

"Maybe out West!" Sully exclaimed.

"What makes you think so, Mr. Sully?"

"When I once told Michaela about my wife dying giving birth to our child, I said that Abagail wouldn't have died if we had had a doctor. Doctors are urgently needed out West."

"You mean she could have followed you to your hometown?"

"She is not in Colorado Springs because I just came from there."

"Perhaps she went to Denver. Remember, she was once there. With Josef. Visiting that medical conference at the beginning of the year?"

"We've met there for the very first time," Sully sighed absent-mindedly. "I guess I should go back to Colorado, to Denver."

"Won't you stay a few days, Mr. Sully? I need to tell you so much…and I want you to forgive me my silly acting." Elizabeth looked at him pleadingly.

"I shouldn't waste time, Mrs. Quinn. I have to find her. It's only one week until Christmas and the weather was already awful when I left Colorado Springs last week. I don't want to be trapped somewhere between here and Colorado because of the snow," Sully told Elizabeth and Rebecca. "But I'd like to stay until tomorrow morning. Then we have enough time to talk, Mrs. Quinn."

---------------------------------------------

When Michaela left the church after the Sunday service she took a look at the cemetery that lay next to the church and decided to go there. Charlotte watched Michaela and followed her then.

Constance left the church a little bit after Michaela and Charlotte. She thanked the Reverend for his nice service, and when she stood at the church forecourt she let her eyes roam over the crowd in front of the chapel. She was searching for Dr. Quinn because she needed to ask her something. Unfortunately she couldn't find her. So she decided to visit first the grave of her cousin Abagail and look for the doc after that. Constance arrived at the burial ground from the rear side, and when she came closer to Abagail's resting place she saw the doc kneeling in front of it. That made her wonder. What was the doctor doing here? Had she known Abagail? First Constance wanted to go back because she could talk to Dr. Quinn later. But on the other hand she was curious why Dr. Quinn visited her cousin. Just at that moment Charlotte Cooper entered the cemetery too and approached the kneeling woman. Quickly Constance made a step aside and hid herself behind the big tree that stood amid the graves. Warily, she gazed at the scene in front of her.

"When he lost them, it was the saddest thing I've ever seen," Charlotte began. "He loved her and for a long time after he wasn't himself. It really hit him hard. He blamed himself for Abagail's death." Charlotte brought her hands together in front of her.

"I know this sounds awful, and it really was at that time, but Loren blamed Sully for Abagail and Hannah's death. And for a long time Sully vanished and lived with the Cheyenne Indians, visiting town really seldom. This year in spring he took a job in Denver and when he came back after four weeks, he had been a lot more like the person he used to be, like he has coming out of his shell. I can't tell you how happy I've been to see that. He even bought a piece of land outside town and started to build a new homestead. But then a few weeks later, head over heals he left Colorado Springs because of a job in Boston." Charlotte smiled at Michaela. "And now I know why." With this words Charlotte left the cemetery.

Much to Constance's indignation she didn't understand everything Charlotte said to the doc. Only fractions came to her ear: "He loved her…hit him hard…Sully vanished…took job in Denver…the person he used to be…bought land…few weeks later…head over heals…job in Boston…now I know why."

Did Dr. Quinn not only know her cousin Abagail but Sully as well? Chewing on her bottom lip she pondered on that thought. Yes, Dr. Quinn came from Boston and yes, Sully had been in Boston for several months. And when she gave that all a second thought, she had to admit, that Sully was very different when he came back from the East Coast. He even hadn't answered her letter. Maybe the doc and he…? That couldn't be! Boston was a big city and without any doubt Dr. Quinn came from a wealthy part of the Boston society that a man like Sully would never get access to. Constance felt somehow uneasy and she needed to know what was going on.

When Michaela left Abagail's grave Constance followed and spoke to her.

"Dr. Quinn?"

Michaela turned around. "Miss Bray. I haven't seen you."

"I came from church, too," Constance answered. "Dr. Quinn, can I ask you something?"

"Sure," whenever Michaela met this woman her letter sprang into her mind and Michaela's stomach cramped. "How can I help you, Miss Bray?"

"I need an advice. From woman to woman."

Michaela looked at her questioningly.

"It's about a man." Constance clarified.

"I don't know how I can help you."

"Well, let me explain, Dr. Quinn. The man I'm talking about is a good friend of mine," Constance gave Michaela a defiant look and leaned forward. "A very good friend of mine, if you know what I mean."

Keeping a straight face Michaela tried not to show her nervousness, but her heart beat faster than usual.

"We were separated for a long time," Constance continued, "Because he accepted a job at the East Coast. He needed to earn money because he built a house. For me…for us."

"Is he your fiancé?" Michaela asked with shivering voice.

"Not yet. But I'm sure at Christmas he'll ask me to marry him."

Michaela's throat went dry and she remembered David's words again: "Do you know that he builds a house at home? Or do you know that there is a young woman who loves him, waiting for his return to Colorado?" Suddenly she felt dizzy.

"By the way," Constance said, "Have I mentioned that his job was in Boston. Aren't you from Boston, too, Dr. Quinn?" Constance fixed her gaze on Michaela, "Perhaps you've happened to meet him there." Constance let out an artificial laughter. "His name is Byron Sully."

Every color vanished from Michaela's face and suddenly the dizziness increased.

"Don't you feel well, doc?" Constance asked innocently.

"I'm fine, Miss Bray. But if you'll excuse me now, I have patients to see."

"Of course, Dr. Quinn. And actually my question wasn't that important."

----------------------------------------------------

When Michaela came back to town Charlotte expected her in front of the boarding house.

"Sully is a good man and I'm not saying that just because I and in particular my children like him. I know him for seven years now. He is one of those rare men who love with their heart. Try to remember all this, Dr. Mike."

"You know about Sully and me?" Michaela asked Charlotte.

"Yes, he told me. And I don't want to see him hurt again, Dr. Mike. I saw his eyes when he talked about you, and what I saw was pure love. He loves you not only with his heart but also with his soul." Charlotte patted Michaela's hand. "Believe me Dr. Mike."

"But what about Constance Bray?"

Charlotte rolled her eyes.

"She just told me that they are good friends," Michaela explained, "Maybe more than that."

"Utter nonsense!"

"She is convinced that Sully will propose to her at Christmas."

Letting out a laughter, Charlotte took Michaela's hand. "Never! He avoids Constance whenever he can. Yes, she is sweet on him. Everybody knows that. But he don't love her. I can assure you of that, Dr. Mike."

Somehow relieved Michaela sighed. "Where is Sully, Charlotte?"

"He is with his Indian family on their wintercamp, and he is not coming back before January."

"Clound Dancing?"

"You know him?"

"Sully told me a lot about Colorado Springs, you, the children and also the Indians."

"Do you love him, Dr. Mike?"

"Yes," she whispered, "more than I can say."

"So why have you done this to him?"

"What do you mean?"

"Didn't you write him a letter, telling him that you are going to marry another man?"

"What?"

"What do you think why he came back to Colorado Springs so rapidly?"

"What are you talking about, Charlotte?"

"First his boss cancelled his contract, and then you broke his heart by telling him about your upcoming marriage."

"Oh my gosh! But I didn't do anything like that! You must believe me, Charlotte! Why should I marry another man when I love Sully?"

"Come inside, Dr. Mike. I suppose there is a lot you have to tell me."

---------------------------------------------

Sully arrived in Denver two days before Christmas. His horse was still with the towns blacksmith and after he left the train station he immediately started looking for Michaela. It didn't last long until he found a man who confirmed, that a woman doctor worked in town. But he couldn't describe her because he hadn't seen her yet. Sully thanked the man and continued searching. Next he met a woman at the grocery store, and when he mentioned Michaela's name her face closed up, she shook her head and walked away.

"Woman don't like competition," the man behind the counter told Sully with a grin.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, this lady doctor from Boston is a marvel of beauty. Most of the women in town are jealous of her. You better don't take a look at this beauty when your wife is with you or you'll get a poke to your ribs." The man laughed.

"Is her name Dr. Michaela Quinn?"

"Oh, man, I don't know her name. I only know she is very beautiful. And her hair. I've never seen hair like that before."

"Have you seen her today?"

"Well, if I think about that, I haven't seen her for days."

"Do you know where I can find her, Sir?"

"Of course, she works at the practice of Dr. Bernard. It's two crossroads from here."

"Thank you, Sir." Sully rushed outside and went in the direction the man had told him. Briefly later he stood in front of an old brick house. He climbed the stairs and with a fast beating heart he knocked at the door. But he got no answer. He knocked again before he found a note hanging on the door "Practice closed until January 3rd."

"No," he hit the door frame with his fist.

"Dr. Bernard and his family spend the holidays in Kansas, Sir," someone told him from the street.

Sully turned around, "Do you know were I can find that woman doctor…," Sully paused for a moment. "Cayden?"

"Byron!" The young boy ran to Sully, hugging him, because he was so glad to see him again.

"What are you doing here, Cayden? I thought you were with your parents in Boulder?"

"We moved here last summer."

"Look at you! You are a man now!"

"You are looking for Dr. Quinn, right?" Cayden said but he knew he would disappoint his friend with his next words. "Unfortunately, she doesn't work here any more."

Sully's face paled.

"It is said, she has left town overnight two weeks ago."

"Do you know where she is now?"

"No, I'm sorry."

"Is there anyone who could tell me?"

"I don't think so, Byron. The only one who could give you more details are Dr. Bernard and his brother. But you have to wait until they are back from their vacation."

Sully sat down on the steps, taking his face in his hands. "I was so close, damned!"

"I talked to her," Cayden informed Sully.

"Really?" Sully lifted his had. "How was she?"

"She is doing fine. And you were right, Byron. She has the face of an angel."

Sully grinned, "I know."

"She remembered me," Cayden said proudly. "And I guess she came here to Denver with the hope to find you here."

"What makes you think so?"

"She asked me if I have seen you in town. And she told me that you had left Boston." Cayden paused a moment. "Don't you love her anymore?" Cayden asked.

"Of course I do!"

"So why have you left Boston?"

"That's complicated, Cayden."

"Why is love always so complicated? I know she loves you!"

"What gives you that idea?"

"Because she had that look in her eyes. Just like you when you first met her."

-----------------------------------------------------

_Please, let me know what you think. Thanks. - And the last Chapter is coming soon..._


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

It was late in the evening the day before Christmas Eve when Michaela closed her makeshift practice room. The town members still hadn't grown warm to the fact that the new doctor was a woman; but Michaela was patient.

For days now a cold wind blew from the hills, and the temperature had dropped.

"It looks like we'll get a white Christmas this year," Charlotte said, looking out of the window. "Brian will be happy about that. Sully made him a sledge for his birthday, and he wants to give it a try at all costs." Charlotte handed Michaela a cup of coffee. "Won't you stay for supper, doc?"

"Thank you for your offer, Charlotte, but I still need to do some shopping at the mercantile, and I want to go back home before it's completely dark outside. Apart from that, I'm really tired today."

"So why don't you spend the night here, Dr. Mike? If the weather gets worse you will be trapped for days out in the homestead. Alone."

"That's why I need to get some supplies that I at least won't starve," she explained and smiled. "Don't worry. It will not get that bad."

"You don't know winters in Colorado!"

Michaela patted Charlottes hand and walked toward the door.

"Dr. Mike?"

"Mmh?" Michaela turned around again.

"Would you like to spend Christmas with the children and me?"

"Oh Charlotte, I think that's not a good idea."

"Why not?"

"To be honest, I'm not in the mood for Christmas. That's why I'll not come to town the next few days."

"Dr. Mike! It's Christmas. Your first Christmas without your family. You shouldn't be alone. And apart from that, I thought you would help me decorating the Christmas tree or maybe you would give me a hand with the meal.

"Believe me, Charlotte," Michaela laughed, "I'm not good with cooking. You can ask Sully!"

"Why won't you celebrate with us? The children would be delighted."

"Like I said, I'm not in the mood for Christmas."

"You miss your family, mmh?"

Michaela nodded, "Especially my father and my sister Rebecca. And Sully of course," she added.

"Because of that you shouldn't be alone out there at the homestead."

"You don't have to worry about me. I'll make a cozy fire, sleep late, read a book. And besides, I have to write a letter to my sister. She needs to know where I am."

"But…"

"Don't, Charlotte, please."

"Alright. Maybe you'll give it a second thought. You are always welcome in our house, Dr. Mike."

"Thank you, Charlotte. I really appreciate this!"

--------------------------------------------------------

Only yesterday had Michaela rejected Charlotte's invitation to spend Christmas with her and the children. But when she woke up in the morning she gave it a second thought and finally changed her mind. Towards evening she would go to town, attend the Christmas service, and then she would spend a pleasant evening with Charlotte and her family. Unfortunately she had no gifts for the children so she decided to take Charles Dickens "Christmas Carol" with her. After the service she would read from it, like her father had done for so many years. It was an old Quinn Christmas tradition and she hoped Brian, Colleen and Matthew would enjoy it like she always had. Surely, she missed her father terribly, and also Rebecca and Sully, but she also had realized that she couldn't change the facts that her father was dead, her sister two thousand miles away and Sully stayed with his own family, the Indians.

Since she wouldn't open the practice today, Michaela spent the morning with her daily work like feeding the chickens and milking the cow. After breakfast she began to clean the cabin and after that she did some laundry. It was around noon when she had finished her chores and started with the letter for Rebecca, which was long overdue. Absorbed in her writing Michaela didn't notice that the weather changed, and only when she put her pencil down did she wonder why it was that dark in the room. A look at the clock said it was only two but it looked like it was evening already. She lit a few lamps to brighten the house and when she put the curtains aside to take a look outside, she realized that it was snowing. Oh dear, Charlotte was right.

Michaela put on her shawl and went to the barn. She saddled her horse, an old chestnut that Charlotte had bought from Robert E. the black smith, so that she could get off right after she was ready to leave. Back inside, she heated some water, washed herself and then brushed her long auburn hair until it was shining. Standing in front of her cabinet she considered which dress she should wear and finally chose a green one with a white collar, one of her favorite clothes. From time to time she glanced out of the window at the flakes of snow, which were falling more quickly. Now it was really time to go! Well wrapped up in an overcoat, a shawl, hat and gloves she left her place. When she stepped on the porch her boots sank into an almost two inches high blanket of snow that covered the land already…

While Michaela rode to town, the snowfall got more and more worse and whirred and slapped against her face. She barely could see the road and so she was unaware that she turned wrongly at a fork. It took almost twenty minutes until Michaela realized that this wasn't the way she had used the last few days. The trees and bushes along the road - she had never seen them before.

"Great! This is definitely not the right way." Looking around she searched for anything that would help her to get her bearings, to find her way back, something she had seen before. But there was nothing because everything was covered with snow.

Just as she wanted to turn her horse around she saw the silhouette of a two storied log wood house in front of her. Thank goodness! She needed to get out of this weather, and she hoped that whoever lived there could show her the right way or let her at least warm up. She stopped the horse in front of the building and let her eyes roam over it. It was beautiful! It was handcrafted and whoever had built it must be very talented. Six steps led up to a porch that ran along the complete front of the house. A glass ornament edged into the lead window gave the front door a special note.

"Hello," she called, "Is someone home?"

Looking around she called again but she got no answer. Actually, she should turn around now and try to find the right way to town by her own, but she knew this was too dangerous because she didn't know where she was just right now. As there was no shelter for her horse she tied it up under a tree ten yards away from the house. Returning back to the building she climbed up on the porch and knocked. No answer. Again she knocked, and when she still didn't get an answer she turned the door knob and entered the building. Walking a few steps inside, she stood in a huge but empty room with two fireplaces. One on the left side, and another one a little more on the right side, in a way working as a room partition. No furniture was in there. Only the right room was furnished with a few wooden shelves, an oven and a sink. Additionally she found a cup and a coffee pot, which meant this was supposed to be the kitchen. She climbed the steps to the second floor where she found four more rooms. She went back to the stairway but before she went down she opened the door of the first room and went inside. It had two windows and a fireplace. Certainly this was the master bedroom because a bed stood left from the door. When she got closer she became aware of that wonderful, apparently hand-carved headboard, that was ornamented with feathers. Sitting down on the edge of the bed, Michaela let her hands run over the wood. This was beautiful and obviously made with love.

Michaela sighed and glanced around. She could imagine a vanity standing under the window, and a mirror and a rocking chair next to it. And, she didn't know why, she saw a crib in front of the fireplace. After she had lingered there for a few minutes she went back to the first floor. Only now did Michaela realize that it was cold inside of the house. And she also realized that the snow had wet her coat, hat and gloves. She needed to warm up urgently or she would catch a bad cold.

But to light a fire she needed fire wood and she remembered that she had seen a woodpile outside. Wrapping her wet coat around her chilled body, she opened the door and bitter cold air hit her face. Meanwhile it didn't only snow. No. This was a heavy snowstorm! Bravely she cut her way through the snow to get the wood. Back inside she fortunately found matches on the mantel, and it didn't take long until a cozy warmth filled the air. She removed her wet coat and laid it down to dry off. Under the staircase Michaela found a lamp and blankets which she brought into the living room. Sitting on the floor with a blanket over her shoulder she looked around. Although the house was unoccupied, it radiated coziness and it felt comfortable to her right at the first moment she had set foot in it. A warm feeling in her gut let her heart beat faster and she sighed, "It feels like home."

------------------------------------------------------

It was still dark when Sully set out for Colorado Springs in the morning of Christmas Eve. With Cayden he had arranged, that he would come back to Denver at January 3rd when Dr. Bernard would re-open his practice. Knowing that he had missed Michaela only by a few days made him sad. He missed her so terribly. What if she has gone back to Boston? Quickly he chased away that thought.

His ride back home was very strenuous because the weather had changed. The sky was gray with dark snow clouds, and a cold wind blew from the mountains. Ten miles before he reached town it began to snow and before he knew what was happening he was in the middle of a heavy snowstorm. He couldn't see the hand in front of his face. He needed to get out of this weather or he would be wet very soon. Either he could find shelter somewhere out here or he could ride faster and would reach town in less than an hour. And he was sure Charlotte would have a hot cup of coffee for him and he could warm up in her kitchen. He settled for going to town and urged his horse to go faster. As the snowstorm continued, a blanket of snow covered the ground and it was difficult to ride safely. And then it happened. His horse struggled, maybe because of a root that lay under the snow, and before he knew what was happening Sully fell from the horse.

"Damn," he called and stood up. Fortunately he hadn't broken anything, but his left shoulder hurt and his clothes were wet and dirty. He mounted his horse again and continued his way, this time in a slower pace.

When he reached Colorado Springs around three o'clock it was still snowing. Stopping in front of the mercantile, he tied up his horse and entered the store. He wanted to buy some candy for the Cooper kids. After all, it was Christmas and he didn't like to come empty-handed.

"Hello Loren," he greeted the older man who answered his greeting.

"Sully?" Constance just came downstairs and she was delighted to see him after such a long time. Quickly she arranged her hair and smoothed her dress before she approached him. "You are back!" she beamed.

"Constance," Sully nodded friendly but didn't say more.

"We haven't seen much of you since you came back from Boston in October."

"Stayed with the Indians," Sully told her and went in the direction where Loren stored the candy jars.

"Loren, would you give me a bag of sweets for the Cooper kids? I guess Brian likes this sort most," Sully said and reached for a jar on the upper shelf.

"Ouch," he moaned and held his shoulder.

"Are you hurt?" Constance asked worriedly and came to his side, touching his arm.

"No, it's only my shoulder."

"What happened?" she asked him.

"My horse tripped over a root and I fell off, that's all. Now my shoulder is a little bit sore."

"Maybe you should go and see the doctor." Maude told him.

"Doctor? Since when has this town a doctor?"

"Not so long," Loren told him.

"She arrived two weeks ago," Maude called from behind the counter.

"She?" Sully asked with wide eyes and his heartbeat quickened.

"Yes. A woman doctor. From the East Coast. Boston if I know right. Isn't she, Constance? You've talked to her a few times."

Sully's forehead got damp and his hands were shaking now – was it possible? Had he found her?

All the time Constance hadn't said a word but she noticed Sully's nervousness and eyed him. "What's wrong with you, Sully. You are shaking!"

"Her name? What's the doctor's name?"

"Hey, maybe you know her," Loren said, "After all you stayed in Boston long enough."

"For a doctor," said Jake who stood next to Loren, "she looks damned good. It's not often that you have the chance to see someone like her in Colorado Springs."

Hank who just entered the store and heard the last sentence Jake had said, tossed in with a wide grin, "That woman is a stick of dynamite, just waiting to be lit. And I got the match."

Loren laughed out loud, not noticing how Sully blinked and frowned. But Constance did.

"What's her name?" Sully asked again.

"Michaela Quinn," Maud told him, "but most of us call her Dr. Mike."

Sully paled and asked „Where is she?"

When no one answered quickly enough he asked again, this time more impatiently „Where?"

"Hey, hold your horses, Sully," Hank said.

"Has her practice at Charlotte's boarding house," Loren showed with his hand.

Without another word Sully stormed out of the store, crossed the street and stopped in front of the boarding house. Indeed! There on the right side of the entrance hang the sign he had seen at the Quinn's practice before. "Michaela Quinn M. D."

Constance watched Sully from the store. Now she was sure that in fact Sully and Dr. Quinn knew each other.

Sully knocked on the door with a loud bang and when Charlotte opened up, he hurried inside.

"Where is she, Charlotte? Where is Dr. Quinn? I need to see her." He paced around and called for her "Michaela! "

"Stop it, Sully! You can't shout like that. Sit down. Now!" She pushed him on one of the chairs.

"First of all, where do you come from in this weather? I thought you are with the Indians and won't be back before January? And why for heaven's sake are your clothes wet and dirty?" Charlotte handed him a cup with hot coffee. "I assume you can need this."

"Thanks, Charlotte." Sully took a sip and began to explain, "I just come from Boston. I wanted to see Michaela for the last time before she gets married. But when I came to the Quinns Michaela was gone. It turned out, that her mother had hidden all the letters I wrote to Michaela. And when she found out, she was so angry that she left her home without a word. Up to today the family don't know where she is. But the best thing of all is, that she never had the intention to get married. At least not David Lewis. And when I came back to Denver I heard about a lady doctor from Boston who worked for Dr. Bernard. But she had already left Denver, too. And now I heard from Loren that she is the new doctor here in Colorado Springs."

"I know," Charlotte said with a smile.

"What do you mean you know?"

"Sully, she really is the new town doctor. She arrived here two weeks ago," Charlotte explained. "And she told me everything about you and her."

"Where is she, Charlotte? I can't wait to see her."

"Unfortunately, she's not here and she's not coming to town…"

"Oh no, don't tell me I missed her again!" Sully jumped up from his seat.

"Sit down and hear me out!" Charlotte shoved him back on the chair. "I invited her to celebrate Christmas with us but she declined. She wanted to be alone, and I had to accept it. She is at home – in your old homestead."

"What?"

"Hadn't you told me to sell it? Since she didn't want to buy it I rented it to her. I hope it's all right with you."

"It's more than that! I'm glad you gave it to her." He put the cup aside and approached her. "Thank you, Charlotte," he said, kissing her cheek.

"You're welcome, Sully. And by the way, she's a wonderful woman!"

"I know. That's why I love her! But now I have to go."

"Sully, you can't go out there in this snow storm! At least wait until it stops snowing."

"I can't wait. I need to see her," he said and ran across the street to his horse. "I've waited much too long for that."

--------------------------------------------------------------

Despite it was still snowing heavily and the blanket of snow increased to more than ten inches, Sully's horse made its way through the winter scenery. Arrived at the old homestead, Sully jumped down and with three steps he stood in front of the door and knocked.

"Michaela!" He called out of breath, "Michaela, open up. It's me, Sully."

Because he got no answer he took out his tomahawk and opened the door carefully. It was the first time since Abagail's death that he was back in the old homestead. The room was filled with Michaela's typical scent of roses, but she was not inside. Looking around he saw a picture of her father standing on a sideboard, just as a couple of books. A table cloth covered the desk he had made so many years ago. Even the old rocking chair in which Abagail had enjoyed sitting, was at its old place. But where was Michaela? Maybe in the barn? He hurried outside but there was also no sign from her. A cow and a few chickens were all that he found.

The horsebox was empty, and so he assumed that she had gone away. Maybe there was an emergency? But obviously she hadn't left the homestead rapidly because the house was in order. Maybe she had changed her mind and wanted to celebrate Christmas with Charlotte and the children and was now on her way to town? But he hadn't met her on his way and no horse traces could be seen. Since it was still snowing he was very worried about Michaela. Something wasn't right, he was certain of it. She lived here only for two weeks and she had no experience with Colorado winters. He needed to find her. Quickly.

Back in town he found Charlotte's boarding house empty.

"She's at the store," Hank called from the saloon.

"Is Dr. Quinn with her?" Sully asked.

"Nope. Haven't seen the lady doctor since yesterday."

Sully hurried to the mercantile where Charlotte just opened the door and came outside.

"You are back! I hope you could convince Dr. Mike to celebrate Christmas with us." Then Charlotte noticed his worried face.

"Sully?"

"She's not at the homestead."

"What do you mean?"

"The house is empty, the horse is gone. I thought maybe she is in town by now."

"No, she's not here. Oh my gosh, what if she's lost?"

Loren, Maude and Constance, who had heard the talk between Sully and Charlotte, came out of the store.

"I have to find her!" Sully said. "Loren, I need blankets, candles, matches, a rope and a shovel."

"And I'll pack you a bag with some food." Charlotte offered.

Meanwhile Loren had packed up the requested things and handed them over to Sully.

"Thank you, Loren."

"You have to find Dr. Quinn, Sully." Maud implored. "Poor thing."

"I will," he said and went away.

"Sully, wait!" Constance called and ran after him. "You can't go out there. It's almost dark."

But Sully didn't listen.

"Don't you hear me?" Constance said louder and took him by his arm. "It's too dangerous."

"Constance, someone is missing. It's cold, it's dark, it's snowing and we don't know how long she is out there."

Charlotte came out and gave Sully a packed knapsack. "I've filled your canteen with hot tea. Dr. Mike could need it."

"Thanks, Charlotte."

"Please, Sully, find her."

"I swear, I'll not let happen anything to Michaela," he said determinedly. "This woman had touched the depth of my soul, Charlotte. I know I'll find her because I can't live without her!"

"Sully, don't go," Constance begged.

"Leave me alone," he snapped at her.

"You are crazy, Byron Sully!" called Constance, "Why are you going to all this trouble because of a stranger? Please, stay."

Sully looked at her and what she saw in his eyes was pure desperation. "I can't."

"It's because of her, because of Dr. Quinn, isn't it? She captured your interest. Oh, I remember how desperately you wanted to take this job at the East Coast half a year ago. You merely were at home from Denver three weeks when you took this job. You've never took a job so far away from Colorado Springs before. Have you dated Dr. Mike in Boston? Are you in love with her?" Constance got louder and louder. "I'm in love with you. I love you Sully!"

"But I don't love you, Constance. I've told you before and I tell you again: I…don't…love…you. I'm in love with Dr. Quinn."

Constance felt frozen. To hear these words from Sully it felt like he ripped her heart right out of her chest. She stared down at the ground and then turned around and ran away.

------------------------------------------------

Sully rode back to the old homestead but she still wasn't there. Along his way back to the house he had found no traces, not even his own from an hour ago. The snow had covered them up. And what next? Slowly he rode back along the path he had come from, keeping looking for Michaela. At every turn-off he wondered, whether she had taken that way. When he came to the third fork, his gut feeling told him to follow this way, and he did. And he knew exactly where this path lead to, namely to his new homestead.

After two more miles, something appeared on the white of the snow. Sully dismounted beside it and picked it up. It was a blue shawl. And even though the shawl was wet, it still smelled like a bouquet of roses, and immediately he knew it was Michaela's. He searched the surrounding area for another sign but he found nothing.

"Michaela!" He called out loud while his eyes roamed around.

What if the snow drifts had already covered up her body? He would never find her then! With the shovel he poked carefully into the snow but fortunately there was no obstacle. He took her shawl and mounted his horse again.

Meanwhile it was completely dark and only the white snow illuminated the scenery. After two more miles he turned right and the homestead came into view. As he came closer, Sully recognized a horse standing under the oak tree. In addition, he saw smoke curling up from the chimney. Who was inside the house? Who's horse was it? Was it a stranger or even an outlaw who used his, no, "their" place as a hiding spot? Without a noise he dismounted in front of the house, took the blankets and his knapsack and climbed up on the porch. He cupped his hands around his face and looked through the window inside the house but he couldn't see more than a flickering fire in the fireplace. Apart from that the room was dark. Sully took the tomahawk out of his belt and opened and closed the door without a noise. The first thing he became aware of was, apart from the strong odor of wood, a pleasant smell of roses and he knew he had found Michaela. When his eyes had adapted to the darkness he recognized a cloak lying on the floor just as a pair of boots, a hat, mittens and a book. Then he saw her. She lay in front of the fireplace, wrapped up in a blanket, and slept. He kneeled down and starred at her. Oh, how he had missed this woman! Carefully he stroked her hair and then he bent down and kissed her lightly on the forehead. For a moment Michaela stirred but she didn't wake up.

----------------------------------------------

Staring into the flickering, warm fire had made Michaela sleepy. And before she knew what was happening she was fast asleep. And she was dreaming: She saw herself walking through a house. It was a new one and it was completely built of wood. In front of a fireplace stood two white wingback chairs, behind them a huge dinner table with space for a big family. She moved along and came into a kitchen. Then she saw someone coming down the stairs. It was Sully. He approached her and took her into his arms. Gently he stroked her hair and put a light kiss on her forehead.

Michaela sighed in her sleep. It was so nice dreaming about the man she loved. And it felt so real. Just like he was sitting next to her…

-----------------------------------------------

After a few moments at Michaela's side Sully left the house again so as to get more firewood that he had piled weeks ago in a shelter behind the house. Back inside, he went upstairs and laid a fire in the master bedroom. In addition he brought the blankets, the candles and his canteen. Then he went back downstairs and lifted Michaela up into his arms.

-----------------------------------------------

And Michaela was still sleeping, unaware of what was happening around her….

In her dream Sully lifted her up into his strong arms and carried her upstairs to that bed room she had seen before, and he gently laid her down on the bed. For a moment she opened her eyes and saw his face above her. The room was illuminated by soft candle light. She reached up and touched his face and with a smile on her lips she closed her eyes again. What a wonderful dream…

-----------------------------------------------

"Michaela," she heard a voice. And then again, "Michaela. Wake up."

This voice! Michaela's heart pounded loudly. She took several deep breaths and opened her eyes again, and his face was still there. This wasn't a dream any longer! His piercing blue eyes were only inches away and she could feel his warm breath on her face. A shiver ran down her spine, a shiver that told her what she still felt for this man, although she hadn't seen him for almost four months.

"Hey, sleepy head," he whispered and couldn't resist her lips. So he bent down to her and touched her mouth. "Is there a little more room for a man who needs to warm up?" Saying these words he lay down next to her and took her into his arms.

"You don't know how good it feels to have you in my arms. I thought I would never see you again," he whispered.

Breathing in his warm familiar scent she laid her head on his chest. "Oh Sully," Michaela sighed. "I've missed you so much," and tears began to run down her cheeks.

"Sssh, please, don't cry."

And when their glances met, both felt that incredible feeling of love, a feeling that was more than only a physical longing. It was true love.

"Sully, I'm so sorry. But my mother…," Michaela began to talk.

"Ssh, I know," he whispered. "I just came from Boston..

"You were in Boston? But Charlotte told me you were with your Indian family?"

"I was. But I couldn't forget you. So I went back to Boston. I needed to see you once again, I needed to hear it from yourself that you would marry David. But you were gone. I was so devastated."

"Charlotte told me about that letter you received, telling you I'm going to marry him. But Sully, you have to believe me I didn't write that letter."

"I know now. Your mother found out that the letter was written by David's sister, he ordered her to do it."

"Oh my gosh!"

"Your mother told me what happened with your father and I'm so sorry about that. He was a very nice man and he was always so kind to me. And your mother also told me what she had done to you."

"I hate her," Michaela hissed.

With his fingers he turned her face to him. "Don't say something like that. She is your mother, and she loves you."

"Then why had she done this to me?"

"Your mother and I had a long talk. She knew she had made a big mistake. I told her that I love you. That I love you more than my own life. And you won't believe what she said to me."

"What was it?"

"True love is the most important thing for a happy marriage. And it became clear to me that Michaela would never be happy with David."

"My mother told you that?"

"Yes, she did."

Michaela started to speak again but he put his finger on her mouth. And then he did what she had missed so long. Kissing her. His mouth had opened and before his tongue slid into her mouth the tip of his tongue touched her lips ever so carefully. Then he took her breath away with a never-ending sensual kiss.

"We've stayed away from each other for too long," he moaned against her lips, "Much too long." For Michaela nothing was more important at that moment than the feeling of Sully's soft lips and his embrace. He pulled her closer and she inhaled his smell while he took her hand and layed it against his heart. His face was so close to hers now, his tender look of his blue eyes filled her in every way, arousing her sense in the depth of her soul.

He caressed her cheeks and lips with his fingertips and she snuggled against him. Suddenly she was shaking with desire. And so was he. Slowly he began to kiss her again, longer and more deeply now.

"I want you," he whispered, "tell me that you want me, Michaela."

She shivered when his hands stroked over her face.

"I want you, too. More than anything. I want you, want us again." Michaela sighed and lost herself in his magic blue eyes when Sully began unbuttoning her dress. Then she began to take off his clothes. And while he kissed her eyes, her ears and her chin his mouth ran along her neck and his hands moved under her camisole. Michaela had closed her eyes and let the sensation flow through her body. Slowly he undressed her now, his fingertips grazed her shoulders, her neck and her breasts before he placed passionate kisses on her body. She tasted so sweet and he couldn't get enough of her.

"Your are so beautiful," his voice sounded raw and sensual while he caressed her.

Michaela touched his face and moved her hand through his long hair to his shoulder and over to his back. Their bodies were on fire now. Slowly he penetrated her, plunging inch by inch into her softness. They moved together in total harmony and the desire and the knowing of the fulfillment that lay in touching distance before them made them both very happy.

After reaching the climax together, he still lay on top of her, Michaela's outstretched hands captured in his.

"I love you, Sully. Please, don't leave me again. Never! I never missed someone like I did you. It felt as if I had lost a part of myself," she murmured between kisses.

"I love you, too, Michaela. More than words can say. And I promise I'll never leave you. I need you too much. I can't be without you anymore."

--------------------------------------------

When both woke up the next morning, the snow fall had stopped and the sun came out behind the clouds. Sully went downstairs and lit a fire in both fireplaces, before Michaela followed him a few minutes later.

"Sorry, I can't offer you a better breakfast. Come on, sit down."

On a blanket in front of the living room fireplace, Sully had set two cups and Charlotte's biscuits.

"The tea Charlotte made for us yesterday is cold and the biscuits are dry."

"It doesn't matter. But shouldn't we leave the house before the owner gets back?" Michaela asked Sully.

"Oh, I suppose they has no objections that we stay here."

"How do you know?"

"Because I know the owners."

"Who is it?"

"Me…and you."

Michaela looked at him questioningly with big eyes.

"The first time I saw you I knew that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you," Sully explained. "And when I found this piece of land I wanted to build a house for you…for us.. And I hoped you would live with me here at this place. That was the reason I needed the money so urgently."

"Oh Sully. It's so beautiful. When this house appeared before my eyes yesterday in that heavy snow storm, it was like a sign for me. A sign sent from heaven. HE wanted me to find it. And when I entered the house it felt like home to me. I immediately felt comfortable, even without any furniture."

"Don't forget that bed upstairs," Sully said with a grin and Michaela's cheeks reddened.

"Have you made that beautiful head board, Sully?"

"Yes, I made it only for you," he said and kneeled down in front of her.

"Do you know that I fell in love with you when you lay there on the ground in Denver?" Michaela asked him and kissed his lips.

"What made you fall in love with me?"

"It was the way you looked at me when you opened your eyes. Just like now."

Slowly he bent forward and captured her mouth with his. Then he took her hand, lifted it to his lips, and he felt her starting to tremble while he let his lips wander over her palm, never taking his eyes away from her.

"Michaela, I can't live without you. I want to be with you…I need to be with you."

"Sully…"

"I'll love you all my days," he said softly and continued, "I can't afford to buy you a big diamond ring or precious dresses, but I can give you my heart…and all this," he showed around. He took a deep breath and felt his heart beating faster now.

"Will you marry me, Michaela?"

Looking into his wonderful blue eyes made her heart melting and Michaela's eyes were filled with tears now.

"Yes. Yes and yes again," she said passionately, "I will marry you." She wrapped her arms around his neck while a single tear rolled down her cheek.

Overhelmed by her own feelings, Michaela whispered, "I never believed I could ever be this happy…I love you so much."

Sully didn't answer but kissed her passionately.

And after a few minutes in each others arms, Michaela addressed him.

"Sully?"

"Mmh?" he murmured drowsily.

"Do you know whether there is a shop that sells wingback chairs?"

"Wingback chairs?" He pressed a kiss to her soft lips, "Well, not in Colorado Springs, perhaps in Denver. Why do you ask?"

"I saw it in my dream yesterday. Two white wingback chairs standing in front of the fireplace."

"Well, maybe we can bring them with us when we get home from Boston."

"Boston?"

"Yes, Michaela. I would like us to get married in Boston. And I hoped you would like that, too?"

"Oh Sully," she whispered, "I do."

"'Cause I promised your mother to bring you back to your family… if only for our wedding."

------------------------------------------

A few months later…

The Sully-Quinn house was comfortably furnished and beautifully decorated. White curtains hung at the windows, a table with six chairs stood in the middle of the living room and several oil lamps bathed the room in a warm soft light.

And two white wingback chairs stood in front of the fireplace. And if these chairs could talk, there would be a lot they would have to tell us...

**THE END**

**-------------------------------------**

__

_I want to thank you all for your comments and for liking this story. I had a lot of fun writing it – although it lasted one year until it was finished. At the moment some ideas for a new story are already on my mind but I guess it will take a lot of time to put the thoughts on paper and I'm setting no time schedule._

_Perhaps, meantime you'd like to read the first story I've written: "One Day Can Change Your Life". - I hope you enjoy it, too! _


End file.
